Sakura
by Suki Redd
Summary: We watched as the pure white snowflakes fell, together in awe of how they resembled the Sakura in Spring. How we longed for that season to return and warm our frozen hearts, but Spring is so short... Sake for us, tea for Naomi, and Takeda is NOT invited!
1. Shikei

***Dear loyal readers: Don't freak out! Change is a good thing. We are currently editing and revising the story. We have learned lots of new things about the time period and the Shinsengumi and are making changes to make this as historically accurate as we can. Please read each chapter as it is reposted and let us know what you think of our changes!***

Authors' Notes

As: We've got some disclaimers for you, since Suki's picky like that. Apparently we must inform you that all characters from "Rurouni Kenshin" belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, characters from "Peacemaker Kurogane" belong to Nanae Chrono, characters from "Hakuouki: Shinsengumi Kitan" belong to Idea Factory, and all historical characters belong to…themselves. So there! Please keep in mind, however, that we have manipulated – I mean, _developed_ – these characters to fit different roles…and we're only giving you these references because that's where we got the ideas (and because Saito uses the Gatotsu! heck yeah!).

Suki: And so you would know what they look like! How could you forget a detail like that?

As: …Sorry. Right now they just look like 10pt font to me.

Suki: Saito looks like a hybrid of his RK and HSK selves. Okita, too. Hijikata, Kondo, Yamanami, Nagakura and Harada all look like their PMK counterparts with a bit of HSK thrown in.

As: Actually, right now they look like Romans – Times New Romans, with awesome abs – which brings to mind the music for this chapter! We suggest listening to the "Gladiator" soundtrack. It's perfect!

Suki: One more thing! In case you couldn't tell, there are two of us writing this. Myself (Suki) and my friend Aiphos Sender (As).

As: And by "writing" we mean…this was a role-play. -cackles maniacally and wanders away to work on the next chapter-

Suki: …Whee! I'm gonna go watch Saito kill Usui for the umpteenth time

_Chapter I_

_Shikei_

Frost clawed at the night sky, its smoky fingers fading just before reaching the stars. Obscured by low clouds, the silver moon winked and slipped into a shadow. With eyes too accustomed to fire and glass – eyes unfamiliar with the dark solitude of midnight in the wilderness – she watched. The sea lapped her hands and the icy sand upon which she lay. Everything was quiet until a shrill cry filled the night air, followed by an explosion of noise and color and the cheering of distant voices. She listened in sluggish confusion to the light-hearted evening festival of a nearby fishing community. One sardonic thought lazily crossed her mind: '_If they__'__re so eager to welcome this cold season, why are they still in the warmth of their streets?_'

A few of the children seemed to share her opinion. Determined to seem fearless, they ventured beyond the warm glow of the village to carry their celebratory gaiety into the wilderness. It was one of these girls, calling to her friends to hurry and catch up, that literally stumbled upon the body. She shrieked as her feet struck cold flesh and flew into the air, spraying clumps of sand. Scrambling to her hands and knees, she answered the concerned shouts of her friends with another shriek. "There's a _body_ here! I – I think she's-"

The eyes opened again and a rattling whisper escaped thin blue lips. "Please…h-help!"

/\/\/\/\

With amber eyes narrowed, a tall youth marched swiftly down the hall of the Yagi household. His long hair was tied loosely at the nape of his neck and the traditional set of daisho were at his left hip. He wore white hakama over a pale mint-green kimono. Over this, he wore a light blue haori with a white mountain border on the hems. He was the ideal portrait of a soldier who knew that no detail was too small to heed, nor any order too insignificant to obey without delay.

The captain of the First Squad, Okita Souji, had informed him that Vice Commander Hijikata Toshizou wanted to see him. He exited the house and scanned the gardens, knowing that he would find the vice commander there. Sighting two men conversing together under a stand of orange-leafed trees, the soldier approached them and cleared his throat to announce his presence. Vice Commander Hijikata stood to his left and gave him an appraising glare. The young man ignored the look, instead focusing his attention on the Commander Kondo Isami, who was shaking his head and rolling up some papers. "Honestly, Toshi-kun. What a mess."

Hijikata closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was obviously trying to keep his patience. The soldier they had summoned folded his arms, a look of equal impatience darkening his own face. They were wasting his time. "You wanted to see me?" he prompted. His eyes shifted from Kondo to Hijikata and back again. Hijikata opened his dark eyes, trying not to roll them rudely in the process. "Yes. We have an important assignment for you, Saito-kun," he began, a faint grin crossing his face when he saw Saito's annoyance.

"Saito-kun, we want you to assassinate Serizawa Kamo." The young man stared at him in open surprise. "Assassinate Serizawa-san?" he questioned. "Yes. In the direction he is currently moving, it won't be long before he leaves us entirely. We cannot risk his selling us to the Imperialists," Kondo answered. He crossed his arms and gave the boy a curious look. "Complete this assignment successfully and you will be promoted to captain of the Third Squad – something I do not doubt you are _more_ than competent to handle, given the level of your current skills."

Saito hesitated. They were asking him to kill a comrade – a superior, no less. He was not ignorant of the shameful actions of Commander Serizawa, and he had _some_ experience in the art of assassination, but… He lowered his gaze, shifting uncomfortably. Kondo straightened his back sharply, popping it with a sigh. "We _want _you to do this, Saito-kun, but it is not an order. If you do not-" "If you're too _weak_ to fulfill this assignment," Hijikata interrupted, "we'll extend the offer to someone of higher caliber."

Saito clenched his hands into fists but kept them hidden in the long sleeves of his haori. _Weakness _was not the issue. He lifted his narrowed eyes and shook his head. "I think I-" Hijikata huffed derisively and dismissed him with a wave. Saito felt a chill settle over him. He took a deep breath and turned to leave. As he began walking, Hijikata voiced a warning. "If you value the lives of your comrades so highly, I suggest you not _share_ this with any of them." Saito froze, acknowledging the threat in silence before continuing his retreat.

He reentered the Yagi home distractedly and nearly collided with an older man that rounded the corner and stepped onto the stairs right in front of him. How did Inoue Genzaburo, the so-called "Elder" of the Roshigumi, keep his swordsman's spirit so _quiet_? He could sneak up on anyone – even Saito! "Excuse me, Elder," the young soldier said with a slight nod. The older man's left eye twitched. Though he _was_ one of the eldest members of the Roshigumi, he was only in his late forties. Sometimes the exaggerated age-respect grated on his nerves. Nevertheless, with the young lieutenant of the Fifth Squad it was forgivable – _only_ because he less than half Inoue's age. "Saito-kun," he replied, nodding.

As they passed each other, Saito briefly reflected on his position in the Roshigumi and how it could change very shortly. He had joined their ranks in February. It was now mid-September and he was the youngest lieutenant. He could be a captain if he changed his mind and killed the commander. How odd that, in order to receive the approval of his superiors, he would have to kill one of them. The concept itself did not bother him, but for some reason the _bribery_ made the task seem beneath him. He was called cold by the other Roshigumi and had to agree. His subordinates were intimidated by him, of course, but so were some of his superiors. Was that why Kondo wanted to offer him the "promotion?"

"Saito-san!" Okita Souji, the ceaselessly energetic captain of the First Squad, waved at him from the common room doorway. "Do you want to go get some soba? Harada-san and I are going!" Saito really couldn't say no. He loved soba, and would not – _could _not – pass up an opportunity to have some. He agreed blithely to the invitation and within half an hour they were walking through the streets of Mibu towards the restaurant.

However, the naïve lieutenant soon discovered to his dismay that Captain Okita Souji was a liar. Apparently he believed that "going to get soba" and "watching Harada-san make a fool of himself" were the same thing. There they sat, sans soba, watching Captain Harada Sanosuke as he floundered in some geiko's drinking game. Okita was laughing at their maniacal antics while Saito drank the sake a maiko poured for him, not at all amused by the two captains. As he finished his sake and set the dish down, the girl tending him smiled sweetly and filled the dish again. She was pretending to be shy, chattering about the weather as if it were the most interesting topic in the world. Saito couldn't stand her; she sounded like a squirrel.

"Do _all_ women talk about nothing but the weather? I think I'm losing my will to live just by listening to your annoying prattle. If I'm paying someone to talk to me, I want an intelligent conversation." The maiko's perfect, painted face fell and she gaped. For a moment she did nothing except stare in disbelief at Saito. He stared right back with cold eyes, daring her to make further comments on the "early chill." She wisely decided against it and turned away to join the drinking game instead. That was fine. Saito could pour his own sake.

Harada passed out a few minutes later and Okita excitedly sent one of the women to fetch an ink stone and brush. When she returned, Okita painted a ridiculous moustache on Harada's face and allowed the geiko to paint butterflies on his forehead. When they had their fill of laughing, the three women left the men alone and closed the door to give them some privacy. Saito, grateful for the reprieve from their incessant giggling, poured himself more sake and drank deeply. Okita spun the brush in his fingers and watched the lieutenant drink.

"Saito-san, I was speaking with Captain Harada earlier…about you," he began. His face was pale but he didn't seem nervous; he just looked tired. "Should I care?" Saito queried. He lifted his sake and studied it thoughtfully before downing it. He typically wasn't much of a drinker, but this particular teahouse had a magnificent brew. Okita smirked, accustomed to the lieutenant's curt and often abrasive manner. "I know you'd align yourself with Kondo-san if a division between the commanders were to occur." Saito gave a single nod of his head, his eyes meeting Okita's. "So?" Okita tapped the handle of the brush against his knee. "Well, if that's the case, why did you refuse his request this afternoon?"

Saito smirked. Of _course_ Captain Okita knew about the plot! He was, after all, Kondo's favorite pupil. Saito shrugged and shook his head. "I'm curious. If they have talent like _yours_ at their disposal, why did they ask _me_ first?" Okita smiled wanly but gave no answer. Saito's eyes narrowed. "They _didn__'__t_, did they?"

/\/\/\/\

"There is an _art_ in needles: the way they can combine, create, and heal. I have always found this art to be most desirable, critical and _elusive_. I apologize for my incompetence; I am not yet a master artist." How could a doctor speak so much and accomplish so little? A few minutes and the entire village was aware of her condition. Mere moments later they had her off the beach and in the clinic of their resident surgeon. Yet half a candle later, she was _still_ biting her tongue to hold in the whimpers while he removed splinters and stitched the deep diagonal gash on her back. She was ready to scream in aggravation – but then the honey-tongued doctor patted her shoulder patronizingly and pressed his hands heavily against his knees to stand.

"There we are, Li Shu-chan! Now, let Fobito-kun dress your wounds. I'll have a warm dinner prepared for us and we can get some proper rest tonight!" '_Wait…what?_' She tensed her shoulders and felt her skin pull against the stitches. She was shocked that the surgeon actually _had _finished, but how could he expect her to let _Fobito_…? With unsteady fingers, the injured girl raked her tousled hair away from her eyes and glanced over her shoulder at the young man sitting on the other side of the room. He gave her a horrified look, clearly as uncomfortable with the idea as she was.

Li Shu clutched her torn robes to her throat with her right hand while shakily pushing herself up with the left. Fobito let out a startled objection but quieted immediately when the patient shot him a venomous glare, daring him to alarm his tutor. Her eyes had seemed brown before, but in her anger he imagined they were red. Covering herself with her damaged clothes, she proceeded to clumsily wrap bandages around her chest. After the first couple rounds, she had to humble herself and admit there was no way she could complete the task on her own. She lowered her face, letting her hair hide her burning cheeks, and held the bandages out to Fobito.

"Oh! Uh, I…" She pressed her lips together tightly and gestured anxiously with the outstretched bandages. If he didn't commence immediately, she was going to lose her resolve _and _her already thin patience. "Please," she grated, her thick accent causing a confused expression to cross the young apprentice' face. "Now!" she declared, a little sharply. Fobito took the bandages and hesitated once more. Somewhat comforted by the meager covering she had managed on her own, Li Shu turned away from him and raised her arms. "_You_ to be doctor?" she scoffed. Sufficiently reprimanded, the apprentice dutifully wrapped Li Shu's torso to protect it from infection and then helped her into a borrowed sleeping kimono.

When he took her hand to help her stand, she was no longer sure if she should be humiliated in his presence or respectful; he had done an excellent job assisting her. She smiled. He faltered. They nearly fell and Li Shu cried out in pain. Apologizing profusely, Fobito led her to the main room where they knelt to eat with the doctor. He smiled and spoke jovially about utter nonsense and old news the entire time, asking Li Shu many questions that she seemed unable to understand or answer. After dinner, the doctor and his apprentice left their unexpected patient to sleep on a spare futon in the treatment room. She sighed and eased under the covers, holding her breath as she lay on her stomach and struggled to find a comfortable position. It was going to be a long night.

/\/\/\/\

Saito and Okita had to carry Harada all the way back to the Yagi residence as he was practically comatose and didn't respond when they tried to wake him. They had been gone most of the night. In just a few hours it would be light again. Okita whispered goodnight to his grumpy comrade but Saito turned his back on him, scowling and collapsing on his futon.

It seemed like he had only closed his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them again it was mid-morning and he was late for breakfast. Perhaps going without breakfast was just as well, as he was beginning to feel that anything he put in would come right back out. He had a horrendous headache and his stomach was tied in knots. Okita was unbearable. He had wisely chosen not to drink as much as Saito, so he felt perfectly fine. Harada, on the contrary, had become "ill" during the night and was given permission to stay in bed. If being a captain meant sleeping in and recovering quickly from hangovers, Saito decided he definitely needed a promotion.

'_Oh…wait…_'

As soon as he dragged himself out of bed and washed his face, Saito received orders to assist in the training of his squad outside Mibu village. Every step jarred the demon that was trying to shatter his skull from the inside. The sun was no help, its beams like blades that cut and stung his eyes. Fortunately, as he reached the designated training post, heavy clouds covered the sky and allowed his aching eyes to rest. Unfortunately, the clouds brought a torrential downpour with them, so the training was soon little more than a muddy brawl. While Saito blocked the flurrying onslaught of one of his men, he saw a rain-blurred figure under an umbrella approaching from the village side of the field.

With a well-placed strike he finished the fight and told his sparring partner to practice left-facing swings on his own. Nodding, the winded soldier turned away and hesitated upon seeing the man under the umbrella. He glanced back at Saito expressionlessly before hurrying away. Saito rolled his shoulders and faced the umbrella man who stood and watched patiently. In the midst of the mud-stained, bruised soldiers, the man under the umbrella seemed too clean and too composed. "Fifth Squad! That's enough practice for now. You're all making vast improvements! I commend you."

Saito narrowed his eyes. "We've only been out here for two hours, Yamanami-san." With a friendly smile that was startlingly genuine, Vice Commander Yamanami Keisuke shrugged and gestured for the men to disperse. When he rolled his eyes and moved to return with the others, the vice commander reached out and caught his shoulder, holding him back. "Excuse my rudeness, Saito-kun, but may I speak with you for a moment?"

The young lieutenant turned back and faced Yamanami squarely. "Yes?" Saito was much more comfortable with _this_ vice commander than with Hijikata Toshizou, whom he very much disliked at the moment. "Is there something I can do for you?" Yamanami's smile became thoughtful and he moved his hand from Saito's shoulder to adjust the spectacles on the bridge of his bony nose before they slipped too far down. "Yes, there is, actually. Saito-kun, have you met Abe-kun, the newest recruit in the Third Squad?"

"Only in passing," Saito replied. He hid the frown that was attempting to crawl onto his face. Something felt strange, but he couldn't rationalize his feelings. Yamanami seemed unaware of the lieutenant's suspicion. "Well, he's a great swordsman and very enthusiastic about his enlistment. I'm rather fond of him myself; he's got a great sense of humor." Something glinted in the vice commander's eyes and he chuckled quietly before continuing. "He mentioned that next week he will celebrate his twenty-sixth birthday. Unfortunately, he's not going to be here because we've asked him to deliver a message in Edo. So, I was wondering what you would think about throwing a surprise party for him tonight at the Sumi'ya? It's his favorite tea house."

The frown succeeded in commandeering Saito's face. "I'm afraid I'm not very knowledgeable about such things." "But weren't you just at that tea house last night with Okita-kun and Harada-kun? I just want your opinion of the Sumi'ya. How is their sake?" There was definitely something else in Yamanami's smirk, but it was unreadable. "…It's good," Saito confided, "but potent." The Sumi'ya. Was that the name of the teahouse? He hadn't paid any attention. He was too angry about not getting his soba and then he was too drunk to remember the name. Indeed, he remembered very little of the night's activities after Harada's game and Okita's questions.

Yamanami narrowed his eyes slightly and nodded, more to himself than to Saito. "Sounds perfect. We'll announce it at lunch so everyone can attend. We don't often celebrate birthdays, so we'll let everyone party and pretend it's their celebration. Oh, can you let Captain Takeda know? Your squad has afternoon patrol, so you'll miss the announcement. Where is he, anyway?"

Saito rolled his eyes. His captain rarely participated in training. For that reason, almost all of the men had requested transfers, especially after a few humiliating cross-training exercises with other squads. Of course, that wasn't the _only_ reason the men wanted to be transferred, and Saito couldn't blame them. He smirked. If Kondo had asked him to assassinate Captain Takeda Kanryuusai, he would have accepted the offer without hesitation. '_Ah, well. Maybe I can beat him up at the party._'

/\/\/\/\

Never before had the Sumi'ya been so full of raucous laughter and riotous men. All of the Roshigumi were present, and with them outnumbering the ten geisha nearly three to one, the women had their hands full. "More sake here!" "And here!" Saito sat in the corner nearest the engawa door, sipping his sake in silence and listening to the rain. He preferred drinking alone and had half a mind to go out and drink in the garden where it was a bit quieter. Even with the pouring rain, it would be more relaxing than sitting in the teahouse. He rolled his eyes as the geiko started to gather the men for a drinking game. It was probably the only way the frantic women could think to manage the soldiers.

While Saito fumed in his corner like a punished child, Okita and Harada threw themselves full-force into the game, laughing like maniacs as they got everyone else involved. At Okita's insistence, even Hijikata put on a less-severe scowl and lifted his sake dish to participate. Soon Saito was the only one _not _playing along, but no one else seemed to notice.

With a sigh, he eyed the bottle in front of him and considered his circumstances. He knew that if he drank much more, he would have a terrible hangover in the morning…again. He didn't want to talk to the others, however, and drinking seemed to be the only way to avoid that. He glanced back at the game just as a loud crash interrupted the laughter of the drunken samurai and then caused the volume to redouble. Nagakura Shinpachi, captain of the Second Squad, had passed out suddenly in the middle of the floor, breaking a wooden tray and a set of ceramic dishes.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Saito drained his dish and stood. Nobody saw him slip into the garden and vanish into the night – nobody except Harada Sanosuke. Hefting the smaller Captain Nagakura over his shoulders and exclaiming that he was still feeling a little ill anyway, he offered to take the sleeping captain home.

When Harada stepped into the half-flooded garden, there was no trace of Saito. '_That kid sure can disappear fast,_' he mused. Shrugging to rebalance his load, he marched through the puddled streets back to the Yagi estate. When he arrived, he found Saito already in the large room that most of the men shared as sleeping quarters. Harada deposited Nagakura on a futon and sat down across from the lieutenant. "You feelin' a bit sick, too?"

Saito shrugged. "Not really. It's just too loud there." He scowled on the inside, hoping Harada wouldn't keep him up when all he really wanted at the moment was to sleep off the alcohol. He opened his mouth to ask about Nagakura but was interrupted by a slamming door and muffled voices in the room by the garden – the room where Commander Serizawa Kamo usually slept. A woman's voice chimed in with the distant conversation and Serizawa's laugh rang out. The party had followed them home, but now it was a private party.

Harada tensed when he heard the commander's laugh. His gaze fixed on the door. In a rare display of impatience, Harada began drumming his fingers on his knees. "Even here, with Yagi-dono and the children down the hall? That man and his women…" There was a dark tone of disapproval in his voice. He forced his eyes to leave the door and focused once more on Saito. "I hope he doesn't sully our name much more before – well, before it's too late to reverse the damage."

Saito stretched lazily, apparently nonchalant but inwardly unsettled. Captain Harada had reminded him of Kondo and Hijikata's request. He sighed. Harada didn't notice. He was listening intently to the distant voices. Shrugging, Saito took the rare opportunity to rifle through some reports that Takeda had delegated to him and began making notes. After nearly an hour, the door of their room slid quietly open and Okita peered inside. When he saw Harada and Saito sitting together his eyes narrowed and he cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "It's time."

The tall captain rose to his feet, inclining his head to the glaring lieutenant. "Excuse me, Saito-kun." Harada slipped out of the room, following Okita outside into the pouring rain. Saito turned his glare to the papers before him. In an angry flourish, he finished the last sentence he had been writing and put away the reports and ink. Though he was tired, he left the sleeping Nagakura alone in the room and went to the house's main entrance. Just as he slid the shoji open, four shadows dodged around the house and his suspicions intensified. Making sure his daisho was secured at his hip, he dashed out of the house and followed the silhouettes as they entered the gardens. They hesitated for a moment in the dim light of Serizawa's papered window. Soft snoring had replaced the laughter and voices.

Nodding sharply, one of the taller figures clad in black took the lead, drawing a katana and kicking open the door. In an instant the peace of the night was shattered and a woman's shrieks overpowered the sound of the drumming rain. Men shouted, and deeper in the house a child cried out in pain. Saito sprang into action, an inexplicable rage filling him. He entered through the opened door as the others had and met with a grisly sight. Two women lay together in a pool of their own blood. Down the hall he could see a man's body sprawled halfway in the Yagi family's room and halfway in the hall.

As he returned his attention to the room he was in, Saito realized suddenly that he was not alone. He took a step back just in time to avoid a singing wakizashi. "The hell?" With a furious snarl, his attacker lunged at him and tackled him through the doorway, knocking him into the mud outside. In the dim light, Saito recognized Serizawa kneeling over him. The commander recognized him in the same moment and spat distastefully before jumping to his feet and breaking into a run. He fled through the gardens and Saito sprang to his feet but hesitated, unsure of what to do. "SAITO-KUN! STOP HIM!" Hearing Okita Souji call out his name so desperately immediately quelled any qualms he might have otherwise had. In an instant, he was in pursuit of the commander.

Realizing that he was being followed, Serizawa leaned forward and invested all of his strength in running for his life. His comrades had finally betrayed him, but if he could just put some distance between himself and them, he could survive and even conquer them. All he needed was distance – but the boy following him was inhuman! His speed was incredible and regardless of the head start Serizawa initially had, his shadow was rapidly gaining on him. They were deep in the woods outside of Mibu already, but the next nearest village was still miles away.

Saito breathed deeply as he chased his prey. The air tasted like stale sake and smelled like hot blood. A feral grin lined his face. He was ready for the kill. All of a sudden Serizawa slowed and turned to face the young lieutenant, glowering at him coldly. "Are you_ really_ going to test me? The _brat _of the Roshigumi? Kondo has grossly underestimated me! I'm _insulted_!"

Saito rolled his eyes. He had a surprise for Serizawa: an attack that was, as yet, unnamed. He pulled his left hand back, bracing his katana's hilt in the palm of his hand and balancing the blade with his outstretched right arm. The stance was only slightly familiar to Serizawa, who recognized it as a bastardized form of Hijikata's _Hirazuki_. "Choose your words wisely," Saito taunted, "because they'll be your last." He took another deep breath to steady himself and then charged the short distance to his target. Serizawa sidestepped the blade, but Saito brought it out of the thrust immediately and used its momentum to carry it into a cutting side attack. Their swords clashed and Serizawa, in surprise, struggled to regain his footing.

Knowing the new move had given him an edge, and knowing that he needed that edge against the expert Serizawa Kamo, Saito pressed forward. He refused to allow Serizawa any reprieve, but the commander was not showing any mercy, either. He successfully struck Saito's right shoulder. Red blossomed over the young samurai's haori and streamed down his arm, staining his katana's hilt. With a growl, Saito launched another attack, finally overpowering Serizawa's defense and connecting – _fatally_. Like a wounded animal, Serizawa fought until he was cold. Saito dodged and countered most of the strikes, but his right thigh received a blow and he fell – just in time to avoid the last attack which would have severed his throat. The commander collapsed in the blood-stained mud, his eyes frozen in a glare.

Saito studied the commander's face warily for several minutes before daring to sheath his sword. He removed his tell-tale haori and tore it into strips to clumsily bandage his wounds. Bundling the remaining cloth, he struck the commander's wakizashi with a rock and sparked a small fire before collapsing a few steps away. His head was spinning and his stomach turning.

When the haori was completely consumed, Saito stood and stumbled, his vision blurred. He leaned on a tree for support, breathing slowly. After a brief rest, he began walking once more. He was sweating, yet freezing. _'__If I get a fever, I__'__m going to put more holes in his corpse,_' he decided vindictively. He walked a far longer distance than he had run before he began questioning his direction. Morning was swiftly approaching, but Saito's vision was darkening. He needed to find a way out of the woods soon, or he would be joining Serizawa as a corpse. He arbitrarily chose a different direction and was relieved when, several minutes later, he saw lights in the distance. He limped onward and emerged from the woods just a few steps away from a boy several years his junior.

"Hey, mister! Were you shipwrecked, too?" the boy asked. Saito leaned heavily on a tree trunk, baffled by the child's question. He felt ill, and silently berated himself for drinking so much sake while eating so little food for the last two days. Now that he had stopped walking, a burning sensation was mounting in his gut; he clenched his teeth against the pain and the nausea. The curious boy's friends had arrived and were looking at him, too, asking questions that he didn't understand. They kept asking about China and the sea, which made Saito feel not only nauseous but also dizzy. Suddenly, he could bear it no longer. He spun away and squatted, which he immediately regretted as the pain from his leg intensified. Without further regard for the boys or their questions, he ducked behind the tree and vomited.

"Ugh! He reeks!" "Master swordsman, are you drunk?" a disgusted adult voice queried. The voice sent shards of pain through Saito's skull. A man hesitantly put his hand on the samurai's shoulder to stir him. Saito choked and flinched away. The man looked at his hand and his eyes widened in fear. "Blood!" He turned and called to the boys frantically. "He's covered in blood!" There was a scattering of surprised whispers. Saito attempted, unsuccessfully, to stand. He groaned and shivered uncontrollably. The man was barely visible through the fog in his eyes. The man's lips moved, forming words that Saito could no longer hear, and then the young swordsman fell into blackness.

/\/\/\/\

"The lights are on; someone fetch Fobito-kun!"

The still night was suddenly shattered by excited shouts and pounding at the door. Li Shu pulled her blanket over her face and moaned. '_Is it another festival? Why must they make such a fuss?_' The front door slid open and after a brief hush the servants began calling urgently for the doctor. Fobito scrambled out of his room, hurrying to the front door. A lantern in the treatment room flared to life and Li Shu heard the doctor fumbling about, gathering supplies as a servant laid out another futon.

The atmosphere suddenly became heavier as the body of the new patient was hauled into the house. The stench of sake and blood was overwhelming. Li Shu ventured a peek and felt her previous irritation vanish. '_Whoa…_' She had been shipwrecked, half-drowned, and nearly frozen to death, but just looking at this man, who was hardly more than a boy, made her feel better about her situation. He was obviously a samurai – a samurai who had just battled to the death. Li Shu _assumed _he was the victor, and was grateful that she didn't have to see the less fortunate man.

This time, the doctor didn't prattle on about needles or art. The samurai was promptly treated and put to bed, but even after the excitement had quieted and the villagers had staggered to their own beds, Li Shu lay wide awake, staring at the narrow-faced man across the room. He smelled absolutely repulsive, yet this was the perfect opportunity – a convenience she had never expected. A samurai! She noted with an uncertain smile that, as filthy as he was, his sword was pristine. He had cleaned it before succumbing to blood loss and delirium. '_How responsible._'

/\/\/\/\

In the morning, the rain from the previous night had left everything drenched and muddy. As the servants set about cooking a hot breakfast, the doctor sent his apprentice to check on the patients while he, attempting to remain inconspicuous, stayed under his bed covers to keep out the chilly morning air.

Fobito stood at the door, looking in at the two incapacitated figures sprawled on the futons. He shivered miserably, wondering if they were still alive. He wished _he_ wasn't. It was already too cold for his tastes and the last thing he wanted to do was change a girl's bandages and spoon-feed a killer. He took a deep breath and pouted longingly upon smelling the alluring aroma drifting from the kitchen. With a heavy sigh, he sulked into the room.

Since the thick-accented foreign girl didn't seem quite as frightening as the hung-over swordsman, Fobito went to Li Shu's futon first. She growled and swatted at his ankles when he tried to wake her. "No!" Stumbling back, the timid apprentice turned his attention the more cooperative, albeit unconscious, patient.

Li Shu grumbled about nothing in particular and slowly pushed herself to her knees. She couldn't keep her eyes open, squinting tiredly in the daylight. She heard a low curse from the samurai, a startled shout from Fobito, and a sharp metallic sound followed immediately by Fobito running and screaming out of the room. Li Shu cast a nervous glance over her shoulder but the samurai was not looking at her. In fact, he didn't seem to be looking at anything. He just looked…_angry_.

Saito was _not_ in a good mood. He had no idea where he was, who the boy that had woken him was, or why he was in someone else's sleeping kimono. He sheathed his wakizashi and gingerly cradled his skull, afraid it would break like a fragile glass shell. Slowly easing himself down on his left elbow, he lay on his side and exhaled painfully. Everything hurt, and he still felt sick as well as hungry. Blinking away his exhaustion, he glimpsed a slight movement to his left and focused bleerily on it. A girl stared back at him with frightened Chinese eyes.

"Who are _you_?" he demanded hoarsely. The girl gasped. "I-I'm Li Shu!" Her reply was hasty and almost incomprehensible. She winced self-consciously and waited for his response. It never came. Saito carefully stood, no longer interested in staying in the room. He left the girl to fret alone. She reminded him of a nervous rabbit: jumpy, weak, and useless. He walked with measured steps towards the kitchen, following the smells of breakfast. His priorities at the moment were food, a bath, and regretting the evening's chaos. He would have to ask his unknown hosts about his location. He doubted he was in Mibu, since he had not been returned to the Yagi estate, but had no idea where he had wandered.

Li Shu watched with wide eyes as the samurai left the room, heedless of his own injuries. Antsy as the rabbit to which she had been silently compared, she stood and gasped at the pain. With a whimper, and gritting her teeth, she pressed her forehead and fists against the wall. Several minutes passed before she managed to catch her breath and ease away from the wall.

She arrived in the kitchen just as Saito was finishing his first bowl of steaming rice and was greeted with a cold glare. She gratefully accepted her own bowl of rice from the maidservant. Neither Fobito nor his master had chosen to eat with the patients, and Li Shu felt sure that _she _was not the source of their hesitation. Concentrating on her food, she ate the plain breakfast quickly, unaware until the last bite that she was still being watched. With the chopsticks halfway between the bowl and her mouth, she paused to meet the swordsman's glare with startled eyes.

"You shouldn't be here," he stated bluntly. He took another bite of his rice and finally looked away. Li Shu swallowed hard. She hadn't hoped to mask her race, but she _had _hoped that he wouldn't disparage her for it. Wasn't he even a little curious to know what was she doing so far from her country, wounded and alone? "I thought all Chinese girls had their feet bound so they could sit around and get fat," the samurai remarked indifferently. "Was your family poor? Is that why you're so skinny?" Li Shu squeaked indignantly. Saito smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

The young Roshigumi casually rose from the table. Li Shu tensed. "Where you to go?" she demanded. "None of your business," Saito countered boredly. He pushed the kitchen door open and stepped into the corridor. His fever was returning. '_Just get back to the futon…before…_' He rounded the corner and leaned on the wall. Too late.

Li Shu finished her rice and slowly pushed herself to her feet. She heard a thump in the hallway and felt a momentary spark of satisfaction that was quelled immediately by a wave of pain. Shaking her head to clear it, she followed the samurai into the hall and found him crumpled on the floor. She hesitated. He was obviously crippled by his injuries, but he was her one hope of redemption.

The girl offered a hand to the wounded warrior, but he was blind to it. Now Li Shu was getting dizzy as well. She leaned unsteadily against the wall and called for the doctor. Meanwhile, just beyond the papered windows, another stranger to the village listened to the ongoing struggle with a placid smile. Even in the daylight, the shadows seemed to converge around him and hide him from view. He tapped the dagger on his left arm, reassuring himself that it had not been misplaced, and climbed silently to the roof to wait.

/\/\/\/\

Saito opened his eyes and mumbled a curse. His headache had faded, but he was hungry again. At least the sun had moved to the far side of the sky. Someone had returned him to the same room where he had woken earlier that day. Now the sun had set and the scarlet glow of its retreat was rapidly fading from the sky, but Saito could clearly see that the annoying rabbit girl was still there and still staring at him. He was not in the mood. He covered his head with the blanket.

"Do you make it a habit to stare at sleeping men?" he snarled. He unconsciously gripped his katana. He felt uneasy. He had slept far too long, losing another day when he should have already returned to headquarters. When he finally _did _make it back, he would undoubtedly receive some heavy punishment. Hijikata Toshizou was not well-known for his understanding or gentility.

Shifting his position immediately changed his mind about the food he was craving. If he ate again, he might puke again. He took a deep, steadying breath and willed the nausea away. The Chinese girl nervously cleared her throat. Saito quirked an eyebrow expectantly. He hadn't let her speak before because he honestly didn't care what she had to say, but she seemed truly determined to speak to him about something that she considered important. Very well. He'd listen…and if she disappointed him, at least he'd have more ammunition for tormenting her.

"You _samurai_, yes?" Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest, and her voice trembled in response. She knew that, after he was made aware of the implications of her arrival in Japan, he was more likely to be annoyed at rather than grateful for the information, but she had to try. She shuddered and took a deep breath. "I to be emissary from China…" She peered at him sideways but noted with relief that his face was covered; he wasn't looking at her. "…send to inform Shogunate that dangerous criminals from Shanghai has take refuge in Edo; supply Ishin the foreign weaponry!"

Saito rolled his eyes at her poor grammar and considered her confidence disinterestedly. "…Even if that's true, why should I care? They won't come this far south until spring, if ever. In this weather, it would be a death march. Besides, I'm sure the Shogunate already knows." His persistent unease tightened like a knot in his empty stomach. He huffed in annoyance and stood, shaking off the blanket and stretching his sore muscles. He scanned the dark room, finding his kimono and hakama folded in one corner. They had been washed and stitched, but they would need to be replaced when he got back to Mibu.

Pulling his clothing on over the sleeping kimono he had been given, he tied his daisho at his hip and moved to the door. He glanced back at the Chinese girl and saw desperation painted on her fearful face. He scowled, considering her words again. Why had she _really_ come? No intelligent emissary would bother to travel so far to deliver news so trivial. The Shogunate already _knew _that China was supplying weaponry to the Ishin Shishi.

Li Shu bit her tongue and looked away, considering her options. She had to think of something that would merit his interest. She was _not _the one supposed to do this work, but she was the only one left who _could_. She closed her eyes and saw flames dancing on waves. The ship had carried massive quantities of gunpowder, but the Chinese were experts and they had taken all of the necessary precautions. An accident was impossible; only sabatoge could have led to the disaster that had cost so many lives and the entire shipment of weapons and powder. As the sole survivor, Li Shu felt obliged to prevent the complete failure of the mission, but what more could she do?

A sudden stab of pain in her lower left shoulder interrupted her thoughts. She stifled a cry, attributing the already dulling twinge to the injuries incurred during the explosion. Saito, who had seen the shadow at the window, did not. He narrowed his eyes and walked to Li Shu, ignoring her rising fear as he did so. He planted his right foot on her back to hold her still and brushed her hair away from her shoulders. Just as he had suspected: she had been attacked. He removed the dart and examined it closely. Whoever was trying to kill this girl was clearly on his first assignment ever…because he was pathetic. If the job _wasn__'__t _his first, it was certainly his last; Saito would see to that.

Irritated, he crept outside and scaled the roof. The would-be assassin didn't even hear his approach. "You are the _worst_ assassin I have ever had the pleasure of killing," Saito announced coolly. The other man jumped in surprise, turning to face Saito while reaching for his knife. He never had the chance to draw.

Li Shu blinked, trying to clear her foggy vision. She couldn't understand why he had come all the way over to her on an injured leg just to kick her and then walk away! She couldn't understand, and she could hardly even ponder the question. Her body felt heavy and her mind was a sluggish web of confusing thoughts. She rubbed her eyes and looked to the door that led to the engawa – the door that the samurai had opened. He had returned and stood there, silhouetted against the evening sky, his katana glinting red in the moonlight.

Saito watched the girl sit up warily and smirked at her unease. The poison on the dart had drained her energy, but she would survive. Even if her news _was _useless, he had paid her for it. He wiped his bloodied blade on the sleeve of his damaged kimono before resheathing the weapon. Li Shu's response was an impressive shriek that echoed in the room. She staggered backwards and turned to flee the room, terrified beyond reason. It was amazing how little the poison and pain effected her now. She ran through the clinic hall, all the way to the front door and out, racing to the woods surrounding the small village. She ran – right into the moonlit shadow of a smiling stranger. "Ah! Here you are."

Li Shu stared in surprise at the beautiful woman before her, baffled by the greeting. She didn't recognize her, but when she opened her mouth to question the familiarity of her salutation, something cold sang through her neck. She glimpsed starlight glimmering on metal before her head rolled off her shoulders. She watched, for the split second before her mind lost power, as she fell from her own body, a gurgled scream escaping her opened throat.

Without a backward glance, the _successful_ assassin brushed her long hair over her shoulders and stepped into the dripping trees. Saito watched from the clinic engawa. From his distant vantage point, it was impossible to see the shadowed figure of the murderer clearly. Curiousity and suspicion gnawed insistently at him, so he hurriedly tied his zori to abandon the eerily silent village and follow the killer into the woods. Though she had killed effortlessly, she made no effort to disguise her movements and Saito soon found her walking calmly through the dark trees. Was she simply so confident that she feared no pursuit…or was she a fool?

Saito considered the little he had determined about the woman and decided discretion would be wise. He concentrated on shielding his swordsman's spirit like Inoue did, but couldn't be sure if he succeeded. Even if the technique worked, it was likely that she had seen him step off the porch to give chase. Dodging between trees, he studied her graceful gait and matched her pace, making no move to intercept her but following on a parallel course. Something about the woman's tranquil demeanor and fluid movements stirred both his approval and distaste. She cared not at all that she had just murdered a young, helpless girl. Who had sent her? Who _was _this woman?

She lifted her hands and Saito's eyes narrowed. He moved his left hand to his daisho, bracing himself. Was she planning to attack? Even a skilled fighter like him would tire with wounds such as his. Did she know that he was hurt? Did she know who he was? Was she an Ishin, perhaps sent to silence the girl because she had tried to warn him? Her pale hands moved again and Saito's eyes widened in dismay. As if to prove how _un_intimidated she was, the woman had slipped a lacquered comb out of her indigo kimono and began fixing her hair.

More than a little annoyed, Saito ducked and broke into a run, circling around like a wolf hunting his prey. Apparently he _had _succeeded in muting his presence; the woman tucked the comb into her now knotted hair and walked straight towards him, choking back a gasp of surprise when she suddenly found herself between him and an aged pine, his katana at her throat.

"Who are you? Answer quickly or you'll end up like the girl you just _murdered_!" Saito growled. Generally, he tried to avoid violence towards women…but this woman was not typical in any way. She gave him an indignant look before regaining her composure and smiling pleasantly. "Forgive me, master samurai, but I'm not to speak to strangers." She didn't seem scared at all. Now that he could see her clearly in the moonlight Saito was certain they had never met, yet something in her face was both familiar and repugnant. She reminded him of someone he didn't like, though he could not recall whom. He studied her expression in silence, but her dark eyes, which were politely lowered, were empty and her smile gave no answers.

This woman was deadly. Saito knew he had to be careful. Though he saw no weapon, he knew she was armed. He suspected that she would not hesitate to kill him just as she had Li Shu…yet she made no threats and he began to wonder if she was an ally rather than an enemy. She waited as he pondered her identity, her hands clasped dociley before her dark red obi, upon which orange fireflies danced. She was dressed for travel, though she carried no baggage and had no escort. She was completely alone, yet nonchalant. Why wouldn't a beautiful woman feel threatened by an apparently rogue swordsman? Even were she experienced in combat, she had to at least _acknowledge_ that she was in danger.

The enigmatic woman's eyebrows arched slightly, as though she were losing her patience, but her smile curved knowingly. Saito recognized the sly expression and realized that he needed to act quickly. Whatever inspired her smile could not possibly bode well for him. "Who sent you?" he growled. "Your answer determines whether I put this sword in its sheath or through your throat!" She watched him smugly, like a lynx analyzing something out of place in her territory. Perhaps he was not masking his fatigue as well as he had his swordsman's spirit. The very thought exacerbated his condition and his hand became unsteady. A thin line of red colored the woman's pale throat.

She ignored the scrape of his cold blade against her skin, raising her voice in feigned concern. "You're _ill_, master samurai." He opened his mouth to retort, but with the speed of the animal he had just fixed her as in his mind, she kicked high with her right foot and knocked the blade out of his weakening grasp. With him effectively disarmed, she used her momentum to swing around full-circle and kick him square in the chest. There was a satisfying rush of breath as he fell to the ground and she stepped gingerly over him. "You should rest," she counseled in an amused murmur. Then the beautiful assassin sprinted away and left him lying in the soggy leaves.

Saito closed his eyes tightly as he struggled to catch his breath again. The air had left his lungs all at once, causing his chest to ache. He tasted a familiar metallic bitterness in his mouth and turned onto his side, coughing and then spitting. The sight of fresh blood on the leaves dragged an angry growl from his burning lungs. He stood with the aid of his katana and turned to give chase, the pain temporarily numbed by a heady rush of adrenaline. He was surprised at how fast the woman was able to run in a kimono; nevertheless, he was rapidly overtaking her.

As he ran, his thumb rubbed the belt cord of his daisho. A smirk crawled onto his face as he unsheathed his wakizashi. He threw it at the tree next to the woman's head. It struck the trunk with such force that the bark splintered and cracked. The woman's startled cry mingled with the sharp sound of shattering wood. She skidded to a stop, bracing herself against the scarred trunk. Realizing that the wakizashi had been thrown and was not still in his hands, she spun around in alarm, her dark eyes wide.

A large, cold hand caught her by the throat and angry amber eyes glared into her chocolate eyes. She seemed transfixed by the odd color, unable to look away despite her earlier show of etiquette. Saito pushed her roughly against the wounded tree. "Answer my question," he growled. "I _do not _like repeating myself!" Her breath rasping in her strained throat, the woman sank her nails into his hand and bared her teeth. "Why should I? You haven't…told me _your_…name!" Though she was obviously struggling just to breathe, the coldness in her voice was palpable. Who _was _this fearless, icy creature?

"I'm not the one who got caught cold-heartedly killing a defenseless girl," Saito reminded her in a grating voice, unaffected by her sharp nails. He cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Besides, you never _asked_ for my name." The woman narrowed her eyes, clearly unrepentant. "She was a spy! And _you_…" Aware that she could never hope to overpower him, she decided on an alternate plan of action. He wasn't paying attention to her legs; he hadn't learned from his first mistake. Shifting her weight, she rammed her left knee upward sharply, right between his legs. "…are a _fool_!"

Pained expletives hissed through his clenched teeth. Saito's knees buckled and he collapsed, releasing his assailant as he fought to breathe past the excruciating agony. One hand clenched the pine needles on the ground while the other protected his injured pride from further abuse. The urge to empty his gut was almost overwhelming, and the smell of blood was no help. When he hit his knees he tore the stitches in his leg; soon the blood was spotting his patched hakama.

Without a single shred of pity in her countenance, the assassin pushed Saito onto his back and kept him pinned with her foot planted firmly on his already bruised chest. "I won't ask forgiveness for what I must do, but…" She withdrew a bladed _marohoshi jutte_ from her obi and pointed the blade at his chest. Saito managed a thin breath and grimaced in anticipation. So this was it. This was how the great Saito Hajime's life was going to end: killed by a seemingly dainty woman wielding a weapon meant only for defense, in the middle of the woods, probably no more than five miles from the security of Mibu village. Was there anything worse than such a dishonorable death?

Saito glared defiantly up at the woman who had bested him. "Your name…" he whispered hoarsely. "At least allow me that honor." A smirk flitted over her pale face. "Yes. It's your right," she acknowledged, her voice smooth and low. "I will answer both of your questions. No one sent me; I've come of my own accord to aid my brother. My name is Hijikata Naomi." She saw recognition flicker in his pain-filled eyes and hesitated, the blade still hovering above his chest. She had never seen this boy before. How did he know her? "…And who are _you_?" she queried warily.

There _were_ worse things than death; this female killer was the embodiment of that fact. '_Hijikata's sister! No wonder she seems so familiar!_' "Saito Hajime, lieutenant of the Fifth Squad of the Roshigumi," he answered. "I work with your brother." Hijikata Naomi narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice. "Prove it," she hissed. "Your brother writes horrible haiku!" Saito mentally slapped himself. He had blurted the first thing that came to mind without thinking.

He watched his potential executioner's eyes widen briefly and her expression tighten. She bit her lower lip and stepped suddenly off his chest, dropping the jutte as her hands flew to cover her mouth. The blade pierced the earth a hair's breadth from Saito's right ear, the rust-colored tassel tickling his brow. Hijikata's sister made a strange noise and then Saito realized with a shock that she was laughing! He heaved a sigh of relief. Apparently, speaking without thinking wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It seemed that he was safe from death…for the moment.

…_End Chapter I_

_Death Penalty_

Historical Notes

Hours and hours of reading books and researching were done for this story. We shall be kind enough to share the fruits of our labor with you.

Geiko and Maiko - This is what the Kyoto Geisha refer to themselves as. It means "Women of art" and "Women of Dance." Geiko and Maiko live and work in Gion. Gion IS NOT the red-light district. It never has been. Shimabara was the pleasure quarters, and the women who worked there were called Oiran or Tayu.

Serizawa Kamo - (1830?-September 18th, 1863) Serizawa was a commander of the Shinsengumi alongside Kondo Isami. He was known to drink and cause fights. One such incident occurred in Shimabara, the red-light district of Kyoto. He lost his temper while drinking and wrecked the restaurants, causing the closure of it. The final straw was said to have been when he took the only cannon the Shinsengumi had and destroyed a fabrics dealer's home because he would not give him money. It is said that the lord of Aizu, Matsudaira Katamori, ordered Kondo to have Serizawa assassinated. According to most accounts, the assassins were Hijikata Toshizo, Okita Souji, Yamanami Keisuke, and Harada Sanosuke. Serizawa and the woman he was sleeping with were both killed, along with Hirayama Gorô and his woman. It should be noted that there are things less know about Serizawa. One would be that he was good at drawing and enjoyed sharing his pictures with children. Not much else is known about him.

Saito Hajime - (2 January 1844 - 28 September 1915) He was born Yamaguchi Hajime to Yamaguchi Yuusuke and Masu. His father bought their samurai rank and was said to belong to the shogun's information network. Saito had an elder brother named Hiroaki and an elder sister named Katsu. Saito left Edo after he killed a Hatamoto (literally meaning "Bannerman," a direct retainer of the shogun). Little is known about the circumstances that led to or directly followed the death of the Hatamoto. Saito fled to Kyoto, there changing his name to Saito Hajime. He worked briefly at a dojo as an assistant master before joining the Shinsengumi (then the Roshigumi). As a member of the Shinsengumi, he was said to be a mysterious person that was not given to small talk. There is a theory that Saito was a spy and assassin, but his family disputes this. He was captain of the Third Squad in the Shinsengumi and is said to have had skills comparable to the feared experts Okita and Nagakura. He is rumored to be responsible for the assassinations of Takeda Kanryuusai (captain of the Fifth Squad) and Tani Sanjuro (captain of the Seventh Squad). He began using the name of Yamaguchi Jiro in late 1867. It was under this name that he took command of the Shinsengumi in May of 1868 due to the incapacitation of Hijikata. When Saito and Hijikata parted, Saito continued to fight with the Aizu army until the end of the Battle of Aizu. It was thought that he was killed in action, but he was actually living as a Prisoner of War under the name Ichinose Denpachi. After his release, he was exiled to the harsh lands of Tonami. It was here that he married his first wife, Shinoda Yaso. It should be noted that Takagi Tokio and Saito resided in the same house for some time before Tokio moved to Tokyo. Saito and Yaso were married on August 25, 1871. They lived a very poor life as peddlers for a few years before, at some undetermined point and for unknown reasons, they separated. The last record of Yaso was in 1876. On June 10, 1874 Saito traveled to Tokyo to join the police department. Saito's name changed one last time to Fujita Gorô. The marriage between Saito and Tokio was sponsored by high-ranking men of Aizu, including Matsudaira Katamori, the former Lord of Aizu. They were married in either the fall of 1874 or the spring of 1875. Saito fought in the Seinan war as a member of the police. With Tokio, Saito had three sons: Tsutomu, Tsuyoshi, and Tatsuo. Tatsuo was adopted out to the Namuzawa family (relatives of Tokio that were on the verge of their family dying out). Saito retired from the police department in 1891. He worked at a museum as a security officer and then he worked at the girl's school where Tokio worked, again as a security officer. Saito died from a stomach ulcer on September 28, 1915. He died sitting up in his living room. He was known to be a heavy drinker and it is believed that this contributed to his ulcer. Soba, Saito's favorite food, was a food that many people suffering from stomach ulcers ate. Even today it is highly recommended to stomach ulcer patients. Saito rarely spoke about the Shinsengumi. One of Saito's grandsons said that, as an elderly man, Saito was frequently assaulted.

Kondo Isami - (9 November 1834 - 17 May 1868) He was born to Miyagawa Hisajiro, a farmer. His original name was Katsugoro. In 1849, his skills caught the attention of the third generation master of the Tennen Rishin-ryu. He was quickly adopted by the master and his name became Kondo Isami in 1858. Kondo married a woman named Otsune in 1860. His only child, a daughter named Tamako, was born in 1862. In 1863, Kondo became the commander of the Shinsengumi. He was accused of being arrogant at times and, due to one such incident (the Kinmon Affair) Nagakura Shinpachi submitted a missive to the Lord of Aizu for Kondo's impeachment. There were a total of three captains that signed it (more on this later)! After the Battle of Toba-Fushimi in January of 1868 he returned to Edo. He fought an Imperial force but it was a loss. He was beheaded on April 25 (according to the lunar calendar) 1868. He was executed for the murder of Sakamoto Ryoma. (Ryoma's real killer admitted to the crime in 1870). It should be noted that Kondo's head went missing after it was displayed in Kyoto. He was said to own a Nagasone Kotetsu, but many believe that it was a fake. Kondo really did have the talent of shoving his whole fist in his mouth and liked to show this off.

Hijikata Toshizo - (31 May 1835 - 20 June 1869) The short, spoiled, cold-hearted son of a farmer. Hijikata Toshizo was the youngest of six children (six, in many cultures, represents evil; just a note), and apparently his parents simply couldn't stand him, so they kicked the bucket and left him in the care of his older brother. For those of you who have seen Peacemaker Kurogane, use your imagination for a moment and picture a five-year-old with the same high-and-mighty personality that the vice commander had. Pretty annoying, huh? Well, death can change things…sometimes. Obviously it didn't work with his parents, but when some random guy had to commit seppuku, Hijikata had a "change of heart"…momentarily. Yes, he overcame his Nobody-esque-ness and cried in public. Hijikata spent his youth as a medicine peddler (now everyone else who may not have seen PMK but has seen Rurouni Kenshin…you may chuckle. You should recognize this reference.) selling the family medicine _Ishida Sanyaku._ He also taught himself kenjutsu and was introduced to Kondo by his brother-in-law, who helped manage (and later helped enroll Hijikata in) the Tennen Rishin-ryu dojo. Since Hijikata was raised by his brother, who we assume had children, there is a _possibility_ he had "sisters." Hijikata helped form the Roshi/Shinsengumi and spent the rest of his life as one of its leaders. He was known for his ruthless character, but in some ways this could be interpreted as honor, and it earned him the name "Demon of the Shinsengumi" or "Demon Vice Commander" (again…if you watched/read Peacemaker…snickering is permitted). Hijikata was killed at the battle of Hakodate, shot in the back (yeah. ow. please note: he didn't have the benefit of Hakuouki's "ochimizu") on May 11 (lunar calendar) 1869. It's believed that he left a woman in Edo…a woman who promised to wait for him until the war ended. T-T

Okita Souji - (1842 - 19 July 1868) His full name was Okita Soujiro Fujiwara no Harumasa. Okita began his training at the Tennen Rishin-ryu dojo at the age of 9. Kondo had already been adopted, but Hijikata was not yet enrolled. Okita was a prodigy; he had mastered the style completely by the age of eighteen. He was known to be honest, polite and always in good spirits, but he was also known to be strict and quick-tempered with his students. Before he left for Kyoto in 1863 he changed his name to Okita Souji Fujiwara no Kaneyoshi. He was a founding member of the Shinsengumi and was an assistant to the vice commanders. It should be noted that his brother-in-law, Okita Rintarou, become a commander of the Shinchogumi, the Shinsengumi's Edo brother. Okita was the captain of the First Squad. It was said that his Tuberculosis was discovered during the Ikeda'ya Affair. When Yamanami Keisuke was forced to commit seppuku, Okita was his second. This meant that Okita was the one to behead Yamanami, which was especially sad because Yamanami and Okita were said to have had a brotherly relationship. After the Battle of Toba-Fushimi, Okita went to Edo and stayed in the guesthouse of his brother-in-law and his family. Okita lost his battle with Tuberculosis and died alone on May 30 (lunar) 1868. Rumor has it that he died after he tried to kill a black cat. He was buried that night.

Harada Sanosuke - (1840 - 16 July 1868) Historically, Harada preferred to use a spear over a sword. During his youth he was made fun of as being a peon who did not even know how to properly commit seppuku. He drew his sword and attempted to commit seppuku, but ironically failed. Harada was the captain of the Tenth Squad. While in Kyoto, Harada married Sugawara Masa, the daughter of a local merchant. Together they had a son named Shigeru. After the Battle of Toba Fushimi, Harada and Nagakura left the Shinsengumi, ending a six-year relationship with Kondo and Hijikata. Harada returned to Edo wishing to be with his family. He ended up joining the Shogitai (the same group that Myojin Yahiko's father was a part of in RK). He was shot in battle and died two days later on May 17 (lunar) 1868. His wife, Masa, learned about his death in 1872 from Kishijima Yoshitaro, a former member of the Shinsengumi. There are some rumors that Harada never joined the Shogitai but instead escaped to China, where he became a violent bandit. Japanese soldiers met an old man claiming to have been a member of the Shinsengumi during the Sino-Japanese war around 1894, but the man's actual identity was never confirmed as Harada Sanosuke.

Other information you might need to know-

Saito Hajime is 19 at the beginning of this story.

Okita Souji is 19.

Inoue Genzaburo is in his mid to late forties.

Harada Sanosuke is 23.

Hijikata Toshizo is 28.

Kondo Isami is 29.

Serizawa was about 33 when he died.


	2. Garou

***Dear loyal readers: Don't freak out! Change is a good thing. We are currently editing and revising the story. We have learned lots of new things about the time period and the Shinsengumi and are making changes to make this as historically accurate as we can. Please read each chapter as it is reposted and let us know what you think of our changes!***

Authors' Notes

As: I must say…this was a lot easier the first time around. Making it more historically accurate is not an easy feat! Especially not now, when Suki and I are, like, two thousand miles apart.

Suki: Yes, not easy at all. But it shall be done!

As: Dude. It's done. Well, this chapter is, anyway. Hey, does the music we suggested last time still work?

Suki: Um… "Shishio Attacks" from the RK OST still works…

As: Ironically, yes. Once again, I was listening to it while editing! This time, however, it was by choice…and _not_ because _somebody_ kept watching that same scene over and over!

Suki: :3

As: …Yeah, because that's all kinds of enlightening. Eh, anyone who is reading about Shinsengumi will obviously be awesome and therefore capable of finding music for this chapter on their own!

Suki: Yes! Enjoy this chapter!

_Chapter II_

_Garou_

Amber eyes opened slowly. Odd; Saito couldn't remember closing them. The last thing he remembered was Hijikata's sister laughing. Had he passed out again? Where was he now? With a feverish haze fogging his vision, he turned his head and struggled to recognize his blurry surroundings. It was still evening; he could see starlight glowing between the gnarled tree branches above him. A warm orange light illuminated the branches, which brought his attention down to the fire crackling beside him. He felt warm and comfortable – a surprise, considering his injuries and illness.

"Don't move too much or you'll tear the stitches again." He recognized the low, feminine voice, as well as the lack of real concern. Her words were simple statements of fact. She sounded hollow. Saito felt a cool hand touch his forehead and turned his attention away from the fire. Hijikata's sister had her left hand on his forehead and her right on her own, comparing his temperature to hers. "How long have you been wandering?" she asked, her eyes meeting his for the briefest moment before shifting to focus on her hand.

Saito fought to think past his confusion. Her eyes had seemed gentle for that tiny instant, but now they reflected only apathy and annoyance. What the hell? "Um…it was raining, so…since last night?" He sighed and then grimaced, his breath hissing between his teeth. He hadn't realized how much his chest hurt. There was no telling how everything else felt until he was able to move. Narrowing her empty eyes, Hijikata Naomi moved her hands from their foreheads to the collar of his sleeping kimono, opening it just enough to see the bruises she had given him. "…It's not serious. I didn't hit you as hard as I meant to," she muttered to herself.

Was she disappointed or relieved that she hadn't caused much damage? Saito couldn't be sure. Her face was like a mask. She stood, straightening her indigo kimono as she turned away. "I'll fetch your wakizashi." There was a slightly mocking note in her voice when she continued, "The fire should keep the _wolves _away." Saito had no idea why she should be so insulting. True, their first encounter had been a swift and violent battle, but were they not now allies? "Wolves are the _last_ thing I'm worried about," he grumbled.

He turned his gaze to the stars in the sky, annoyed that the trees were obscuring the view. The few stars he could see clearly dazzled in the cobalt sky. He felt the woman move away, though her steps were silent, and found himself brooding over the little he knew about her.

Vice Commander Hijikata Toshizou had rarely spoken with Saito, and never about his personal life, nor had Saito ever asked, so the fact that Hijikata _had_ a sister was not altogether surprising. What intrigued Saito more than her existence was Hijikata Naomi's chosen profession. What had possessed her to take up the killer's mantle? Why had she come to help her brother if she had not actually been summoned? How had she learned of the Chinese shipwreck? And why had she killed Li Shu? The Chinese girl had been little more than a nuisance; she didn't merit the kind of death sentence Hijikata's secret assassin had pronounced upon her. Was Hijikata Naomi simply a talented fanatic?

Saito was certain that the first assassin – the man of whom he had personally disposed – was not connected to the Roshigumi. If so, he would have recognized Saito immediately. Was it possible that Li Shu had drawn the attention of another group? Perhaps she had been telling the truth and the Ishin had sent someone to silence her. Even if she was a liar, the killer was likely still sent by the Ishin to erase all evidence of her failed mission, whatever it was.

Regardless of which scenario was correct, the question of how Hijikata Naomi came to learn of the ship and track down its only survivor was gallingly unanswered. She must have siphoned the information from her brother somehow. The only logical explanation was that Hijikata was _not _unaware of his sister's travels and activities but had instructed her to keep it secret or claim personal responsibility so as to separate her killing from the Roshigumi name. That would explain her uncertain attitude towards Saito; he had discovered the Hijikata secret, but she couldn't kill _him_ because he was a member of the Roshigumi. Nor could she completely confide in him without disobeying her brother's will, which was apparently not an option for the intensely loyal sister.

Time slipped away slowly but Hijikata Naomi did not return. Saito began drifting in and out of sleep. He wondered if he should be worried, but decided there was no need; she could take care of herself. If anything, he should be more concerned about his own welfare, since he was not only injured and ill but now also unarmed. The crackling fire coughed and sputtered, briefly startling Saito back into wakefulness before his tired eyes closed again.

He dreamt about the fire, its dancing tongues jeering at his weakness and hissing secret threats. The heat from the flames became oppressive, but Saito had no strength to flee. Then, quite suddenly, a drop of cold water hit his forehead and his eyes flew open. He shivered, surprised by the unexpected chill in the air. The fire had died, its warm crackling replaced by the harsh whistle of wind in the trees. Saito squinted up at the cloud-darkened sky, wondering if it was still night or if the foul weather was hiding the daylight.

Icy wind scattered damp leaves and ashes and made a corner of the blanket that was tucked around his body flap wildly. Saito squeezed his eyes shut again with a groan and pulled the loose end of the blanket over his face before halting and staring at it. '_Where did this come from?_' He pulled the blanket back down to his nose so he could peer into the dreary darkness.

A short distance away, breathing softly, Hijikata Naomi rested against a tree with her head bowed and her bangs hiding her face. There was a large rice bag on the ground next to her, and two daisho leaning against the tree. Saito couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not, but he guessed she was since she hadn't responded to his groan. He glanced at the extinguished fire and realized that, if it started raining, there would be no hope of rekindling the flames for warmth. Perhaps there was a cave or even a shack nearby – anything that could offer more shelter than bare branches. Unfortunately, he did not know the area and it would be difficult to search in the dark.

Mumbling incoherently about the accursed rain, he started to sit up very slowly. He drew a sharp breath as pain shot through him and waited for it to fade to a dull throb. When he moved and felt the pain again he decided to ignore it. He could feel the stitches in his shoulder strain as he pushed himself up but ignored that as well.

"Why did you kill him?" The voice was quiet, the coldness hardly audible though it clung to every syllable. Hijikata Naomi inclined her head slightly so Saito could see the thin, tight line that was her mouth. So she _was _awake. Her left hand gestured and Saito studied the daisho at her side. He recognized one as his; the other belonged to Serizawa Kamo. He suppressed the sneer that was attempting to spread across his face. "Why did you kill that girl?" he countered. His eyes returned to his swords. He did not like them being so far out of his reach, or in the reach of such a dangerous woman.

Naomi watched his gaze shift and focus on his weapons. She smiled softly. "It's hard to be defensive without anything to back it up, isn't it?" She straightened her back and lifted her face completely so he could see her dark eyes. "There's no need to be so uptight, Saito-san. I'm just curious." "Then maybe you should ask your brother." Saito leaned against a tree to take the stress off his shoulder. He reached up and gingerly tested the wound to see if it was bleeding. It wasn't. He bent his uninjured leg slowly but stopped when he realized he was still quite sore where she had kneed him. His gaze fell accusingly on the woman as he tried to find a comfortable position. "He ordered it, then? That's good."

Her dark eyes and the slight curve of her lips told him clearly that she was laughing silently at his pain. He narrowed his eyes and stopped shifting. "Good?" Saito repeated. For some reason, her words left a bitter taste in his mouth. "So, now it's _good _that Serizawa-san is dead? And what if your brother _didn't _order me to kill him?" Naomi waved her hands dismissively. "Then I would have to report you for settling a personal affair in a very unprofessional manner, since you just admitted it was you." She fixed her gaze on his narrow eyes and frowned. "You're too honest, Saito-san."

She folded her arms before her, perfectly at ease. Saito glared. He started to stand, but it was a slow process. "I don't have time to deal with a barking _bitch_," he snarled. "Only a fool takes offense when it is given," Naomi chided sweetly. She watched him painstakingly rise to his feet, offering no assistance. "A fool like _you_ should avoid accusing others of being fools," Saito spat. He was finally standing. Now he just needed to get his swords from the annoying woman. She rolled her eyes at him. "Childish banter! _Any_ fool could tell that _you're_ one!"

Saito growled and moved towards her. "Give me my daisho," he demanded. Naomi's eyes narrowed. "I'd rather not. You can have it back when we reach Mibu." Saito was incredulous. "Do you think I'll run?" "Why should you?" she countered, apparently enjoying their verbal battle. "You haven't done anything wrong, have you?" Saito was not amused. "Of course not," he grated. Naomi rose easily to her feet. "And you have no other assignments…no one else to kill?" Saito hesitated, then nodded.

Naomi's smile seemed almost genuine. It would have been a lovely smile on the face of a different woman. "And you have no intention of harming _me_…" Her knowing tone was abrasive, leaving him with a raw, irritable feeling. He shook his head. '_Not if you actually _are _who you claim to be,_' he added silently. "Well, then! You have no need of your daisho! I will return it when we reach Mibu," she concluded.

Amber eyes flashing, Saito threw a furious glare at the woman before him and snarled, "Return my daisho _now_!" Naomi's taunting smile faded and she gave him a disapproving frown that reminded him very much of her brother. "You're in no position to make demands. We're not far at all from the village. You can wait two hours, can't you? An honorable samurai knows patience." Saito shuddered from the continued effort of quelling his rage. He desperately wanted to show this vile woman exactly why he had been promoted to lieutenant so soon after joining her brother's corps.

She read the violence in his expression but showed no intention of yielding the daisho. She lifted his swords and strapped them at her waist and then tied Serizawa's on the other side. Casting an expectant glance at the samurai, she gestured for him to follow and began walking. Saito clenched his hands into fists so fast that his knuckles popped. He could easily overpower the small woman, but the ramifications of such actions would _not _be favorable, now that he knew who she was. Even if he was justified – which he felt he was – Hijikata Toshizou would undoubtedly disagree and punish him severely…maybe even force him to commit seppuku.

Seeing no other alternative readily available, Saito marched a few paces behind Naomi, glowering at her back.

/\/\/\/\

Saito woke slowly; he felt something bony grinding into his chest and noticed belatedly that he was moving. Movement seemed impossible, since his legs were dragging limply behind him. Ah…someone _else _was moving him – _carrying _him…but who? He opened his eyes slightly and looked down. Whoever was dragging him had a dark obi sprigged with fireflies. '_Oh, NO! Not _that _woman!_' He suddenly remembered why he was too weak to carry himself and everything made sense. He would never live this down – if Hijikata _let_ him live.

A wave of nausea washed over him and he jerked himself free, falling to the ground. There were still clouds in the sky, but the sun was rising behind them and chasing them away. Saito groaned and closed his eyes, lowering his head. The light made him feel worse than before. On his hands and knees, he commenced dry heaving in an unconscious effort to soothe his stomach.

Seeming unperturbed by his discomfort, Naomi glanced around and pursed her lips. "Wait here." Saito could barely move as it was. If she was really concerned about him running off, she wouldn't do so herself. He watched her blurry figure disappear around a bend in the road and realized with a shock that he was still unarmed. Did she have his daisho or, worse, had she left it behind? '_Please don't let an Ishin show up right now,_' he prayed dismally.

Naomi raced to the nearby gate of the Yagi estate and skidded to a stop before the lone guard almost without his realizing it. He straightened sharply, shocked to see the exhausted and beautiful woman suddenly appear before him. "What-" he began haltingly. She cut him off quickly. "Where is Hijikata Toshizou? I need to speak with him _now_!"

Beyond the guard, a small troop of men were walking toward a small dojo near the gardens. One of the men looked at the gate when he heard her voice, a smile lighting his pale face as he spun away from the other men and ran to greet her. "Naomi-chan!" Recognizing the friendly face of Okita Souji, Naomi froze and then relaxed, smiling back. "Okita-kun! Where is my brother?" The rest of the men were astounded. The fact that she and Captain Okita were obviously good friends was shocking, but not nearly as shocking as her relation to the Demon Vice Commander.

Wasting no time, Okita led Naomi to the gardens. When they found Hijikata there, she hastily dismissed his surprise at seeing her and explained Saito's condition and location. In an instant the trio was running back to the road where Saito lay shivering on the ground. Despite the cold, sweat beaded on his forehead. Hijikata stared down at Saito with something akin to annoyance before glancing sideways at his frowning sister. "You took his weapons?" he asked dryly.

Naomi looked up sharply. "Of course! He couldn't carry-" "Imoto-chan." Naomi clamped her mouth shut and glared down at the man she had unarmed and left alone, sick and unprotected. "I'm sorry, Ni-san." He didn't acknowledge her apology. Instead, he stooped to lift his wounded soldier, carrying him like an oversized child. Upon returning to the estate and entering the main house, he gave his sister a meaningful scowl. "He needs care. Find Yagi-dono." Naomi nodded and hurried away with Okita to seek out the lady of the house.

/\/\/\/\

When Saito reopened his eyes, he noticed he was resting on a futon in a sunlit room. He was _alive_, but he wasn't alone. His gaze shifted to find the presence he sensed in the room and the momentary flicker of relief he had felt was immediately extinguished. Vice Commander Hijikata Toshizou stood next to the window, leaning against the wall. '_...I'm so dead._' As though alerted to his consciousness by the thought, Hijikata turned to meet the younger man's gaze and smirked. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Saito-kun."

"…Why _here_?" Saito recognized the room. Though the bodies had been removed and the stained tatami mats replaced, it was obviously Serizawa's room. "Because I love irony. As the room's previous occupant no longer needs it, we've decided that it will serve well as a medical room." Hijikata moved across the room towards the door, hesitating as he slid it open. "Actually, you're quite lucky. We thought we were going to lose you, but I've had our best nurse caring for you. She should be back soon, so I'll excuse myself." With a subtle smirk, he walked out of the room and left Saito alone.

"Great," Saito mumbled. He shifted to cover his cold nose with the blankets and closed his eyes, relishing the warmth of his bed. Several tranquil minutes passed, and he enjoyed each of them in solitude. He could easily pass an entire day simply lazing about, listening to wind in the garden outside the windows, but his momentary reverie of silence dissipated as the sound of sliding wood filled his sensitive ears. He sighed, turning his head to see who had come to bother him. The nurse?

A regrettably familiar face peeked around the door. "Ah. You're awake." Closing the door softly behind her, Hijikata Naomi entered the room, balancing a wide basin of steaming water in one hand and a roll of bandages in the other. "How do you feel?" she asked stoically. "Like hell," Saito growled. Naomi ignored his angry response, further proving that she hadn't really cared, and set the supplies down on the floor next to his futon. Saito was infuriated. _She _was the nurse? She had contributed to his injuries! She had beaten him, disarmed him, abandoned him, and now she had the audacity to ask him how he _felt_?

A moment passed in silence before Saito realized that Hijikata Naomi had not moved. He studied her face with loathing from the corners of his eyes. She was hesitating and, though her face reflected no emotions, she was definitely uncomfortable, the air around her tense and agitated. Was she nervous? Did she feel guilty for what she had done to him? Were such sentiments _possible _for such a cold woman?

"Let me see your shoulder," Naomi ordered abruptly, interrupting his thoughts. Saito lowered his kimono top without argument, but he was ready for another round of "childish banter." "Are you _qualified _to do that?" he scoffed. "I'm not a doctor, but even _I_ know how to take care of a child!" she replied, her words clipped. Saito gave a short laugh. "I was referring to carrying the water! I didn't think you were competent enough to carry it without spilling. As for children…that's women's work. I don't know what _you _are, but you're definitely not a lady!"

Naomi's cheeks flushed. Saito could see fury flashing in her dark eyes. He smirked. Apparently, he had hit a nerve. "What's wrong, Hijikata-dono? Do you have a fever as well?" Naomi rolled her eyes. "Thank you for pretending to care," she answered caustically. Saito seethed in silence. '_Hypocrite!_' he yelled mentally. She soaked a soft cloth in the steaming water and began to carefully wipe away the caked blood on his shoulder. She pursed her lips and finished quickly, rebinding the wound distractedly. "Are you still feeling sick?" she queried, careful to be more specific this time. Saito could not mask his disgust. "The only thing I'm _sick _ofis _you_."

He was surprised when she stood sharply, her shoulders trembling with suppressed rage. '_Ah. So she _can _feel human emotions,_' he mused, his lips curling into a very slight, vindictive smirk. "Your condition is _hardly_ my fault!" Naomi whispered harshly, turning away to hide her eyes. Something about Saito Hajime immediately set her on edge and drained her patience. Granted, she _had _injured him twice, but she had also saved his life, hadn't she? Why was he such a determined _brat_? She breathed deeply to calm herself, but she could only manage the exterior calm that would allow a quick retreat; she should not linger.

Naomi turned back just long enough to retrieve the water, gesturing for her patient to pull up his kimono. "You're fine. Try to move around a bit today and you may be ready to do your _job _in a day or two." Saito straightened his top and his face, watching her as she opened the door. Her insults were sharp, but suddenly there was no feeling behind the words. Saito had been content to battle verbally with her, but now it was dull and unsatisfying. He was embarrassed by his admittedly immature behavior towards her. With a yawn and a sigh, he flopped back onto the futon. "Thank you, Hijikata-dono."

Naomi glanced back at him, suspicious of the gratitude in his voice. "What? Hey!" She put her free hand on her hip and jutted her chin out fiercely. "Get out of bed and walk around! You're gonna _rot_ in there!" she hissed. Saito quirked an eyebrow at her, amused by her slip into a familiar country dialect, and shrugged, closing his eyes placidly. Naomi turned again with a huff and stormed out of the room. A smug smile crept onto Saito's face as he began to doze. He was alive, so obviously he was not going to be punished for the assassination or the fighting. Hijikata hadn't mentioned any orders, so he clearly had some time to burn. He was free to rest for the first time since he had joined the Roshigumi corps. No amount of nagging from a snappy woman was going to convince him to waste the opportunity.

Ironically, as Saito lounged in the room and allowed his mind to wander, the only thoughts that came were exercises, attacks, flashes of memory in which he was using the moves, and a profound sense of exhaustion. Serizawa Kamo turned to face him in the woods time and time again. Saito dodged the commander's katana repeatedly, each time moving slower and feeling heavier. '_I just want to sleep! I don't want to train or kill – just sleep! Why can't I dream about something pleasant, like soba or festivals or even fish?_'

The light from the window began to turn golden-orange. Saito realized that he couldn't open his eyes anymore. The exhaustion was finally dragging him down towards an abyss of numb sleep. He welcomed it eagerly, but just as his thoughts began to drift away, the door flew open and Okita Souji burst into the room. "Saito-san! Congratulations!" he exclaimed in a cheery voice. Saito growled and pulled the covers over his face. "Go away!"

"Not _only_ are you a captain now, but Hijikata-san has assigned the best-looking nurse to you alone!" Okita answered, grinning. "Looks are insignificant in bad company," Saito growled. Okita ripped the blankets off of him and pouted, his brown eyes wide. "Get up!" he whined. "I can tell you're feeling better, so let's go to the teahouse to celebrate your promotion!"

"_NO_! That's how I got sick! Besides," Saito snarled, "Hijikata-san hasn't said anything about a promotion! You're making foolish assumptions!" Okita was insistent. "Alright, but we're going once you've fully recovered! If for nothing else, then to celebrate your defeat of Ser – er, your survival in the wild!" he ammended hastily, glancing at the door. "And since you'll be getting a raise, you can repay all of my kindness by paying for my sake!" He dropped the blankets back over Saito's head with a laugh and walked to the door. Saito uncovered his face and glared at his retreating back.

/\/\/\/\

Naomi spent the rest of the day in the Yagi's small kitchen, cleaning and organizing everything in sight. She didn't mind the domestic chores; in fact, she rather enjoyed them. Her arrival at the Yagi estate required that she observe traditionally submissive, feminine rolls and she dared not object, nor did she care to. No one suspected that she was anything but a well-bred, courteous girl. That was the key to her freedom.

As the sun began to drift towards the horizon, Naomi set about preparing the evening meal. Yagi Masa arrived shortly thereafter to help her finish the dinner for her family and the samurai. As they brought the meal to the tables, Naomi smiled sweetly at Okita Souji and the others he introduced to her. She mulled over what she had learned about them – their names, their backgrounds, their skills – and calculated their usefulness. Her brother had many strong allies.

Her smile transforming into a smirk, she noted that Saito Hajime had not chosen to join them for dinner. Was he sleeping or in pain or simply using his injuries as an excuse to be a recluse? Fear of accusations wasn't keeping him away; Hijikata had already explained to the others that Saito had left the Sumi'ya early to "escort" Naomi from the harbor.

Well, his reasons didn't matter. The fact that he was absent meant that _she_ could enjoy a pleasant meal. Sitting down to eat with the Yagi family, her gaze fell on the youngest boy and her smile faltered. The child had been injured by a stray blade the night of Serizawa's death. Naomi was tending his injury as well as Saito's, and though he handled the pain almost as bravely as the samurai, every wince or whimper from the child made Naomi's heart ache. '_If I _were _a doctor, I could be of actual assistance to these kind people, but all I can offer is deception and death. Maybe I can try praying again. Perhaps._'

/\/\/\/\

Saito stirred in his bed and opened his eyes. The room was dimly lit by the silver light of early morning. It was cold. He could see each breath feather through the air before his face. With a shiver, he turned onto his side and pushed himself to his knees. The warm blankets fell and he blinked to clear his vision. Suddenly he heard a quiet sigh. Saito looked up sharply. He had not noticed anyone else's presence and was confused when he looked to the window but still saw nothing. Had he imagined the sound?

He climbed slowly to his feet and stretched, careful not to strain his injured shoulder too much. The sun began to rise, casting its light on the paper window. The light changed from pale blue to violet to rose. Saito returned his gaze to the window and froze. There was a tall silhouette outside in the garden. Creeping quietly to the window, he pushed it open and peeked out to see who was there. Harada Sanosuke was leaning against the wall, his eyes fixed on an invisible point between himself and the trees. Saito opened the window the rest of the way and rested his elbows on the ledge. "Something wrong, Harada-san?" he asked.

Harada jumped in surprise, cursing under his breath. "Saito-kun! Don't sneak up on me like tha – huh? What are you doing in _that_ room?" He peered past Saito into the room and his eyes darkened. He was clearly brooding about something unpleasant. Saito gave him a flat look. "I woke up here." Harada's eyebrows raised and then he relaxed with a laugh. "Oh, yeah! I forgot Hijikata-san stuck you in there for recuperation. What a joke! Did Serizawa-san slice you up into sashimi or something? I haven't seen you in almost a week!"

Saito rolled his eyes. Serizawa _had_ tried to make sashimi out of him, but he wasn't going to let the fact distract him from the original question. He turned his attention back to Harada. "What are you doing up so early Harada-san? I don't hear any early morning drills." Harada looked back towards the trees again with a wistful expression. "I hate it when people stick their noses in other people's business." He met Saito's eyes and smirked. "But if you're really curious, maybe you can help me." His smirk split into a toothy grin as he waited for Saito's response.

Saito leaned on his arm and sighed. "Help you with what?" He had to admit to that, while loafing about was nice, he was getting bored already. He had more energy than the day before, so if Harada needed help, Saito would oblige. He could use a diversion before he received his next orders and sank back into the daily routine of Roshigumi life. Harada's eyes glinted and he gestured for Saito to hurry. "Get dressed and come outside. If we leave now, we can get back before anyone even notices we're gone!"

Raising an eyebrow at the captain of the Tenth Squad, Saito stepped back and slid the window shut. A few minutes later he was fully dressed and knotting the string in his hair to keep it back. His wounded leg complained silently as he walked out of the room, but he chose to ignore it for the sake of curiosity. He slid the door closed behind him and stepped into Harada's shadow. "What kind of idiocy has caused you to plaster that ridiculous grin on your face?" he queried dryly.

The grin didn't falter. Harada shrugged and turned to the main road, shortening his long gait so Saito wouldn't have to struggle to stay with him. "You'll see when we get there. Oh! One thing…" The glint in Harada's eyes became menacing as he continued in a low, threatening voice. "If you laugh, you _will _regret it. Okay?" With the last word, Harada slipped on the sort of unnatural smile that always masked Okita's face.

Disconcerted, Saito nodded and followed as Harada led him off of the Yagi estate and into Mibu village. The village was waking in a rush, men and women beginning their morning chores while small children ran around laughing. The two samurai, clad in regular clothing and dark haori, were not conspicuous at all as they wove through the bustling morning traffic. Harada's pace quickened as they neared their destination. Saito was surprised; Harada seemed nervous. Where was he taking them? It couldn't be anywhere noteworthy. They were walking down a wide street that curved around a small tree-shaded well.

When they arrived at the well, Harada stopped and looked around. "We're a bit early." He leaned against one of the trees and folded his arms. Saito looked at Harada and then at the well. He looked back at the man and sighed. "You had me come with you to a well?" Harada shrugged. "This is where we meet every morning!" "Meet who?" Saito asked. He leaned against the well, looking at Harada. Was he imagining it, or was the captain's face faintly…pink?

Harada glanced up and down the street impatiently before returning his gaze to Saito. "Would you believe me if I said I was meeting the Ishin Shishi…?" Saito tensed. "If you were meeting with an Ishin, I would have to drag you back and wake Hijikata-san to have you interrogated." For a moment, Harada's expression remained aloof and stony. Slowly, a smirk crept onto his face and he narrowed his eyes. "Heh…that'd be pretty scary…"

He shifted, his arms relaxing and his right hand resting on the hilt of his wakizashi. When Saito's eyes sparked with suspicion, Harada threw his head back and laughed. "I'm just kidding, Saito-kun! Don't worry; I'll spare you the trouble of waking that demon! I'm not here to meet – oh!" He choked down his laughter suddenly, his eyes widening as they fixed on something behind Saito. "There she is! Don't look! Act natural!"

Curiosity got the better of him. Now that Harada had told him not to look, he couldn't help it. He _had_ to look! He glanced over his shoulder at the approaching figure. Turning back, he smirked at the captain with barely contained laughter. "I'm afraid this will shatter your reputation as a brave man, Harada-san. Scared to talk to a woman by yourself?" Harada squared his shoulders, which pronounced his impressive stature and emphatically reminded Saito of his earlier threat. Though Saito stood eye-level with the tall man, he was sufficiently cowed. "I've talked to her before," Harada stated. "I just want your opinion!"

While the samurai continued to battle in whispers, the young woman who was the object of their discussion drew abreast of the well and began looping rope around the bucket she had brought. Immediately, Harada jumped away from the tree and pushed Saito out of the way. "Masa-chan, let me help you!" The girl looked up in surprise, a smile lighting her face. "Oh! Good morning, Harada-san! Thank you!"

Saito barely managed to keep himself from falling when Harada shoved him. His aching body redoubled its complaints and he bit back a curse, praying that none of his injuries would reopen. Regaining his balance, he straightened and leaned against the tree Harada had abandoned to observe. So, Captain Harada Sanosuke had a lady friend and he wanted his comrade's opinion of her? Saito surveyed Masa discreetly. She _was_ rather cute. Though she wore a simple gray kimono with a blue and yellow crane-print obi, there was something elegant and dignified in the way she carried herself. She was confident and well bred, keeping her eyes lowered and her head bowed as she accepted Harada's assistance.

When Harada lifted the bucket out of the well, he did not return it to her. Instead, he turned to Saito and held the rope out to him. "Care to lend a hand?" Masa's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, no, Harada-san! Thank you, but I don't want to impose!" Harada's easy laugh rang out again. "Don't worry about it! Saito-kun, you don't mind, do you? I'll carry the water." Saito smirked and took the rope. "I don't mind at all." When Harada wasn't looking, he flashed a charming grin at Masa. Her cheeks flushed shyly and she looked away, hurrying to lead the two samurai to her home.

They arrived at a small merchant shop with two stories house just a few minutes' walk from the well. Bowing again, Masa opened the door for them. Harada's lackadaisical smile faded slightly and he sighed. "We can't stay, Masa-chan. Where do you want us to put these?" Masa smiled. "Just inside the door is fine. Thank you so much for helping, Harada-san and Saito-san. You're both so generous!" Saito hung the rope on a peg in the wall. "You're welcome, Masa-dono." He grinned at her again. Her sweet smile veiled her disappointment, but Saito saw it clearly when she looked at Harada. After a final bow, the two men were back on the road to the Yagi house.

As the estate came into view, Harada cleared his throat. "So…what do you think of her?" "She's cute," Saito answered. A strange expression clouded Harada's face. He seemed initially pleased by Saito's compliment, but doubts were obviously cluttering his mind. "Do you think I'd be a complete idiot to pursue her? I mean, I _want _to, but…I don't know. Do you think I've got a chance?" He seemed so young and unsure of himself that Saito was taken aback. He scratched his chin and thought for a moment. "Well…you won't know if you don't try. I mean, someone else could be at that well tomorrow and steal her away from you…"

Harada halted in his tracks, his jaw dropping as dread filled his eyes. "What? No, there's no way that Masa-chan would…" He turned to look back, as though he could see her from where they were, and clenched his hands into nervous fists. "Damn! You're right! She's too beautiful for anyone else to try to be ethical and… Rrrgh! I need to speak with Kondo-san! Let's hurry!" He faced forward again, walking faster than Saito had ever seen someone walk without running. Soon he had left Saito far behind on the road and disappeared through the gate.

Saito returned to his temporary room by means of the garden. His leg was throbbing painfully and he wanted to rest. He stepped onto the engawa and slid the door open with a silent grimace, closing it behind him with one hand as he began to untie his haori with the other. He had changed his mind; he was ready to sleep through another day. Lifting his eyes to search for the discarded sleeping kimono, he glimpsed something at the head of his futon and frowned curiously. Someone had left a breakfast tray for him. The rice and miso were still steaming.

Saito stared dumbfounded at the food for a moment and then his eyes darkened. '_She came earlier than I expected!_' Fuming, he dropped onto the futon and glared at the tray. He suddenly didn't feel quite as hungry as he might have a few moments before. He had not been told to stay in his room – Hijikata Naomi, his "nurse," had even insisted that he walk around a bit – but being discovered was somehow irksome. A soft laugh at the inner door drew his attention and he turned his scowl towards the lovely and hateful Hijikata Naomi. "Why the sour face, Saito-san? I didn't _poison _it, you know."

Was she bound and determined to be an insufferable nuisance every day for the rest of his life? He huffed impatiently. "I suspect poison would taste _better_ than your cooking." "You wound me!" she crooned theatrically, stepping into the room and folding her arms. "But it seems you like my cooking well enough, since you have so much more energy." Her clever smile was begging to be broken by Saito's fist, and he really wanted to oblige. Instead, he turned away from her and glared at the doors that led to the garden. "I'm not hungry. Get out of my room." '_And while you're at it, get out of my life._'

"This _isn't _your room, Saito-san; it's the _treatment _room. And in case you're curious, I have far better things to do than play nurse to you, so I suggest you eat and regain whatever _strength _you had before. In fact, while we're on the subject, aren't you supposed to be an amazing samurai or something? I mean, weren't you just promoted?" Hearing Naomi say it made Okita's outlandish assumption an unexpected reality. Saito's mind went numb. "Go away," he muttered. Naomi hesitated, sensing that he was upset by something she had said, but not her insults. Shaking herself, she went to the door. "Just eat, okay?" Saito narrowed his eyes, ignoring her. He needed some time alone with his thoughts. He had just killed a man and was consequentially receiving one of the greatest honors to which he could aspire. It didn't seem right – but had morals or justice _ever _applied to Serizawa?

Saito took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Naomi was still in the room. He looked at her and saw her staring coldly at him. "Eat! If you don't, your sickness will linger." She gestured pointedly at the bowl of rice on the tray. Saito scowled, completely disinterested. "It's already cold, and probably wasn't that good hot, anyway." A sinister smile darkened Naomi's face. "Are you saying I'm a bad cook?" Saito laughed mirthlessly. "I believe I _did _say that earlier. Weren't you listening?" Naomi lifted her hands like claws, clearly offended. "You haven't even tried it!"

"What the hell is _wrong _with you two? I can hear you shouting from the other side of the house, Imoto-chan!" Naomi spun around and threw her hands up in defeat. "He won't eat his breakfast, Ni-san!" Saito glared and folded his arms, the classic image of a stubborn child. "I'm. Not. Hungry." Naomi turned back to snarl at him again. "You're a skeleton! How can you not be hungry?" Saito leveled his gaze with hers and answered in an icy voice. "Why do you care? Go away and leave me alone!"

Naomi let out an indignant hiss, grabbing his blanket and throwing it in his face. "I'm trying to help you! Rrrgh! I should have just left you to die in the woods!" Her brother's low voice interrupted again, this time sounding unbearably sardonic. "He's a teenage boy, Imoto-chan. If he wants to pout, let him." Naomi shook her head and turned on her heel, stalking past Hijikata and exiting the room without another word.

Hijikata waited until she was out of earshot before closing the door. He studied Saito with detached amusement. "I'm sure you have your reasons, but this kind of behavior is unacceptable, Saito-kun. You can handle this maturely." Saito narrowed his eyes and looked away. "Why is it unacceptable?"

Hijikata's humor evaporated. "You know damn well why. Against _my _better judgment, Kondo-san has granted you the promotion you initially refused, assuming that your violent _slaughter_ of Serizawa-san was acquiescence. I don't expect you to know this, since you were asleep through all of it, but Serizawa's funeral was held three days ago. He received an _honorable_ _release_ because he was killed in the "defense" of the Yagi family when "bandits" attacked. He was practically heralded as a hero. It's just as well; the damage he inflicted on the Roshigumi will be erased – along with that name. We are now the Shinsengumi…and whether you like it or not, you _are _now the captain of the Third Squad. Get used to the idea and eat the damn food so you can recover quickly and see to the training of your men. That's an order."

Saito was mortified. Why _was _Kondo doing this? It didn't make any sense at all! Why _him_? "This is ridiculous," he muttered. Hijikata snorted and opened the door. "I agree, but neither of us has any say. I'll be expecting you in half an hour for a meeting with Kondo-san at the dojo. We'll outline your new duties in more detail then." As the vice commander left the room and quietly closed the door, Saito squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into fists. '_Unbelievable._' The word flashed through his mind over and over again as he stuffed cold rice into his mouth.

After he had grudgingly finished his breakfast, he slid his daisho into place and headed for the door. He left the tray on the floor for Naomi to collect, hoping it would upset her somehow. He slid the door open and made his way to the dojo. Maybe he could still refuse the promotion. He would really much rather remain an enlisted man.

Removing his zori and stepping onto the wooden floor of the dojo, Saito bowed slightly and looked up at Hijikata and Kondo who waited inside. "You wanted to see me?" he asked unnecessarily. The last time they had summoned him was to discuss dealing death. He couldn't help but feel a little anxious when he faced them again. Hijikata motioned for him to enter and shut the door. "Not really. But we need to talk about your new appointment, as well as what you've done to the late commander."

Saito shut the door and knelt in front of them. Was there a reason they were briefing him on his new duties in a training hall full of weaponry? "Yes, sir," he muttered. "First item of business: We'll announce your promotion to the Shinsengumi tomorrow. Be sober. If you stumble even a little, I'll cut off your legs." Kondo chuckled, nodding for Hijikata to continue. Apparently he found this meeting very amusing. Saito saw very little humor in the threat. "After the announcement, I'll introduce you to your new lieutenant. You will be working very closely with this individual, and I expect you to demonstrate respect as well as offer assistance whenever necessary. Don't neglect your inferiors or you might find yourself in a situation similar to Serizawa. And since we're on the subject, why didn't you report back to us immediately after you killed Serizawa Kamo?"

Saito looked away from his commanders. "I got lost," he mumbled as quietly as he could. He realized then that Yamanami wasn't present at the meeting and pondered on his absence for just a moment. Kondo cleared his throat, no longer chuckling. "Lost? I was under the impression that you were quite familiar with this area." Hijikata's eyes narrowed. "We found Serizawa's body not far from here. I find it hard to believe that you took a wrong turn on the way back."

"That's exactly what happened." Saito was clenching his jaw in frustration. How could he have not gotten lost? It was dark and pouring rain! He was also was drunk and injured. Hijikata's eyebrows drew together skeptically, but watching Saito's expression stilled his suspicions. "Well, I suppose it turned out well, anyway. You might have died if Imoto-chan had not found you. And as she was traveling alone, against my father's wishes, I can now assure him that she had an armed escort. You've done me a favor, albeit unwittingly."

What exactly had Hijikata's sister told him? Were he and his father really worried that Naomi needed protection? Didn't they realize that she was more than capable of defending herself? Saito felt a little concerned but didn't let it show. If Naomi had told Hijikata about the chase and the fight, he wouldn't be bothering with a promotion – just a tanto and second. She was obviously withholding information from her brother, but her omission was protecting Saito. He doubted such was her intent, but he was beginning to doubt that he would ever understand her.

Kondo put his hands on his knees and studied Saito's face. The silence was becoming tense, Saito's distracted behavior angering Hijikata, whose face was darkening with fresh suspicion. Kondo cleared his throat, hoping to divert both of them from whatever they were thinking. "Let's discuss the details of your new duties, shall we? First and foremost you are in charge of the training and unity of the men in your squad. I've been in charge of them since the previous captain was killed, so this will be a good transition for all of us. They'll have more attention, I'll have more time to see to my other duties, and you'll get some good leadership experience. I would suggest that you speak to the other captains before approaching your men. First impressions are essential. They'll be able to give you some good advice about dealing with subordinates and training. And in regards to training, how would you feel about being the new kendo instructor?"

"K-kendo instructor?" Saito stuttered. He had little teaching experience. His older brother had forged a letter to his father's friend, a kenjutsu instructor, to help him find a place to stay when he arrived in Kyoto, but he had taught only a handful of lessons. As soon as he had earned enough to finance the rest of his journey, he had left and sought out a place of his own. Contrary to what he had told Kondo and the others, he was _not _a native of Kyoto…but it was best if they never learned the truth. If he made too many more mistakes, like getting lost in the woods, they would grow suspicious. He had to be more careful. Perhaps he should study a map of the area…but what could he do about kenjutsu?

Hijikata glanced sideways at Kondo, who was studying their newest captain with steady, narrowed eyes. He appeared to be waiting for something more. Training his gaze on Saito once again, Hijikata frowned impatiently and cleared his throat. Until Kondo was satisfied, he wasn't going to interrupt or change the direction of the conversation, but he was not above spurring Saito to communicate. Finally, seeing no alternative, Saito straightened his back and bowed his head. "I'll do my best," he muttered, his voice rough as though it was a great effort to speak.

Kondo nodded, a smile creasing his face. "Excellent. Toshi-kun," he continued, turning to face the vice commander. "Notify Shinpachi-kun. His squad will be training with Saito-kun's."

/\/\/\/\

Saito entered the dojo with an inward groan. His new squad was lined up waiting for him. As he walked by some of them they scoffed. The Third Squad was going to be led by this child? What were the commanders thinking? Surely there were more qualified candidates for this position.

Saito struggled to keep his misery hidden behind a stoic's mask. How was he supposed to teach them? He had no idea how to begin. Maybe he should have stayed at the dojo and actually learned how to teach. If Nagakura didn't step in and take over the training for at least the first few classes, Saito was certain it would be a disaster. Apparently the captain of the Second Squad did not share his skepticism, however. Rather, he seemed elated to be training with Saito and eager to watch his techniques.

After the initial salutations, stiff and formal as Saito's were, they simply stared expectantly at each other for a few minutes. Finally, just as the men began shifting in boredom, the doors to the dojo flew open, slapping against their frames loudly and slamming shut again with the force of their momentum. Whooping with laughter, a lone samurai skidded into the room and hurriedly finished tying his hair back. "Whew! I thought I was late! Has Captain Saito come yet?"

Chuckling, one of the Third Squad's senior members gestured to Saito with his chin, the motion dismissive. The laggard glanced at the youthful captain but did not seem to understand. "Huh? Are we training new recruits?" He stepped forward, sizing Saito curiously. "Sorry, kid. My name's Taoka Taro, lieutenant of the Third Squad. I'm usually the last to know what's going on-" "And the last to show up for class," Saito interrupted, the words escaping before he considered them. His voice was cold and his amber eyes were angry slits. Taoka Taro, his second-in-command, had just volunteered his services as Saito's scapegoat.

"Hey, now!" Taoka laughed, holding his hands up defensively. "I may be last to class, but that's only because I keep my priorities in line!" he explained. A few of the other men in both squads laughed with him. Apparently his "priorities" were amusing in some way. "So! What's your name, kid?" Taoka asked light-heartedly. Saito squared his shoulders and folded his arms. "Saito Hajime. Your _captain_… It's a pleasure."

With a glare in place he decided that he first class was going to be sparring. "Today we are going to spar. Pair up." He glared at Taoka. "_You_ are mine," he growled. The cocky grin slipped from Taoka's face, but only long enough for him to glance inquisitively at Nagakura as though to ask if this was a prank. When Nagakura returned the look apologetically, Taoka's eyes widened and he looked at Saito again. The new captain had drawn his sword. Taoka took a step backwards, startled. "Wait! Shouldn't we use shinai?"

Saito smirked, resheathing his katana with a shrug. "If you're worried you might get hurt, I suppose we _should _use shinai. However…" The glare returned to his face as he marched past his lieutenant and retrieved a shinai. "…that also implies that you need more experience. I won't go easy on you," he threatened. It was the only warning he offered. As soon as Taoka had taken up his own shinai and taken a stance, Saito charged.

Nagakura took to observing the students, but he focused his attention on Saito and Taoka. The lieutenant was caught off guard and nearly took a direct hit to the head. He ducked and went after Saito in a somewhat lazy manner, obviously not taking the fight seriously. As the two started exchanging blows it became clear to Nagakura's trained eyes that, while Taoka was not fighting with real intent, Saito was. He obviously lacked experience, despite the force he wielded with his shinai, and soon Nagakura was aghast. The fight ended after five minutes. Taoka landed flat on his back and groaned, complaining but not seriously hurt. Saito rested the tip of his Shinai on Taoka's chest and scowled down at him.

The victory was hollow. Perhaps, like Nagakura, Saito had realized the truth about his own skills in comparison to those of the formally trained Taoka Taro. "I don't believe it," Nagakura murmured to himself. When the spars had all ended, Nagakura demonstrated a few basic defensive maneuvers, certain that at least _one_ of the men needed to learn a bit more about the fundamentals. Then, wasting no time, he dismissed both squads and walked as quickly as he could – without seeming rushed – to Hijikata's office.

His knock was answered promptly and he entered with a stiff bow. Hijikata glanced up, surprised by the captain's uncharacteristically somber demeanor. "How was the _kenjutsu_ class?" he asked, his mind already forming imagined answers. Nagakura took a deep breath and knelt in front of the vice commander's desk. "Serizawa…was either very foolish or very unlucky. His killer is an amateur." Hijikata's eyes widened, the captain's answer clearly not at all what he had been expecting. "What do you mean?" he demanded, reaching unconsciously for his pipe as though realizing he was about to need relief from oncoming stress.

"Saito-san…" Nagakura paused, trying to think about how to word his explanation. "He's got raw talent…and that's about it." He scratched his head. "I just don't see how he managed to kill Serizawa. It must have been a fluke. I don't know how he's going to teach when he needs the classes himself!"

Hijikata bit the stem of his pipe to keep from gaping, his mind racing. He had been against Saito's promotion from the start, but now that he had been forced to endorse it there was no way he could allow Nagakura's observations to become common knowledge. The last thing he wanted to do was give the brat private lessons, but no other alternatives were forthcoming.

While Hijikata mused and then fumed over his thoughts, Nagakura began to drum his fingers on his knees. He was also aware of the difficult situation they now had but he had no suggestions to offer. He glanced up at the vice commander, who was glaring with intense concentration at the bowl of his pipe, and cleared his throat quietly. Immediately, Hijikata's eyes fixed on his and Nagakura straightened his back. "Um… Perhaps we should ask the others…?"

Despite his own misgivings, Hijikata climbed to his feet with a nod. "You stay here." Nagakura obediently waited in the office. He hadn't expected Hijikata to call a meeting immediately; it would be impossible to gather all of the captains in the middle of the day. Listing them in his mind, he couldn't help but grin slightly. '_Takeda is on patrol._'

Okita was lazing about on the engawa when he saw Hijikata stalking through the main corridor. He jumped up when he recognized the dark scowl on the vice commander's face and rushed to join him. "What vexes the great Demon Vice Commander?" he asked jokingly. He noted that Yamanami was with Hijikata and acknowledged the serene vice commander with a smile before looking back to Hijikata and waiting for a response. Hijikata said nothing until they arrived at Kondo's office. Without knocking, he pushed the door open and stood in the doorway with folded arms, an imposing figure with a tense aura.

Kondo and Harada looked up from their interrupted discussion, their childish grins vanishing almost immediately. "What is it, Toshi-kun?" Kondo queried in a low voice. Hijikata shook his head. "Not here. Come to my office. You, too, Harada-kun. Nagakura-kun has some…news." Now acutely alert, the four men followed Hijikata without further question. When they arrived at his office, Nagakura jumped up and offered his seat to Kondo, who took it with a nod of greeting. "Toshi-kun says you have news," he stated as Harada closed the door.

Nagakura hesitated, glancing uncertainly at Hijikata before taking a deep breath. "It's about Captain Saito Hajime. He's…" He seemed to be at a loss for words. Okita and Yamanami exchanged concerned looks but Hijikata only rolled his eyes. "He's unskilled. He's about as familiar with a sword as he is…with this _city_," he explained, meeting Kondo's gaze as he hissed the last word. The commander's eyes narrowed. "Unskilled?" he repeated. Harada gave Nagakura a quizzical frown. Nagakura shrugged as all other eyes fell on him. "He sparred Taoka Taro at the dojo and _barely_ won. If Taoka-kun had taken the fight seriously, I'm sure he could have easily won. I'm not even sure if Saito-kun was holding the shinai correctly."

Okita was staring but still wore a smile, as though stubbornly refusing to let it slip. "You're kidding right? I mean, he killed Serizawa, something that…"He realized the impact of what he was saying as the words left his mouth. "…none of _us_ could do." Startled by the revelation, he quieted and looked down. How was it possible that Saito could kill Serizawa Kamo, yet lack skill?

Several moments passed in pensive silence. Finally, to the surprise of everyone, it was Yamanami who broke the silence. "Saito Hajime is quite the enigma. No one knows him; his referrals are all dead-ends. His family does not appear to exist. And this? He was never taught, but has bested one of the best swordsmen of Japan. Well, if he is unlearned, he must be extremely talented. His fight with Taoka-kun _may_ have ended differently under different circumstances, but talent is not a measured or limited commodity. I imagine he could have easily reacted to an increase of skill with an increase of…natural genius. To be honest, I'm pleased with this news. We have a prodigy on our hands; one with no faulty training and no apparent loyalties or connections outside of our organization."

"How can you make such ignorant assumptions?" Hijikata snarled, angered by Yamanami's optimism. "This could be a ploy! He could be a spy!" Yamanami studied his fellow vice commander's face calmly. "What good would pretending to be inexperienced do for a spy? He has not achieved his new status due to his strengths but despite his weaknesses. If he was seeking to gain trust for unknown motives, this discussion we're having right now would not be taking place."

Okita clapped his hands together with a grin on his face. "I agree with Yamanami-san!" he declared. Nagakura looked at Okita and then the others. "Perhaps we should conduct a thorough investigation, just to be safe," he suggested. "And we should probably do a little research _beyond _Kyoto's city limits." Okita sighed, losing interest in the debate. He stood, assuming the others would continue arguing and plotting for a while. "I'm going to ask Naomi-chan to bring us some tea." "She can't come here!" Hijikata objected. "She doesn't need to hear about this!" Okita pouted. "But she brews such good tea…"

Some time later, all six men sat leisurely around Hijikata's desk, sipping the tea that Naomi had prepared for them. As she sat with them, she couldn't help but feel a sad sort of nostalgia tug at her heart. Though she was pleased to be in the company of men with whom she had grown up, it was no mystery that they had been discussing something that they dared not trust to her. Had so much changed in four years? Had they forgotten her, though she sat amongst them and poured their tea? With a quiet sigh, she sipped her own tea and glanced at her brother. He was staring at her but seemed to see right through her.

When the tea was finished, Naomi gathered the dishes and politely excused herself. As soon as the office door closed, she heard their hushed voices rumble with intense conversation. For an instant she allowed a bitter scowl to darken her face, but the expression faded quickly. She carried the dishes to the kitchen to clean them and pushed the silent visit from her mind. Whatever her old friends were discussing, she clearly had no part in it.

..._End Chapter II_

_Hungry Wolf_


	3. Kawasu!

***Dear loyal readers: Don't freak out! Change is a good thing. We are currently editing and revising the story. We have learned lots of new things about the time period and the Shinsengumi and are making changes to make this as historically accurate as we can. Please read each chapter as it is reposted and let us know what you think of our changes!***

Authors' Notes

As: Time to face the muuusic~! Our recommendations? "Dante" from "Full-Metal Alchemist."

Suki: Pretty much any music from "Yu Yu Hakusho," as I watched it pretty much the whole time while working on this chapter. But mainly the theme from the "Chapter Black" saga.

As: Ah, yes. This chapter was somewhat…cathartic, in an "I want to beat everyone up" sort of way.

Suki: There are some very important notes at the end, so please read them!

As: Are there? -wanders off curiously-

_Chapter III_

_Kawasu!_

Morning seemed late in coming. The ground was glittering with the first frost and the few leaves that still clung to the trees glinted with silver as the sun slowly rose. Harada looked out at the cold dawn with a wide yawn that eventually transformed into a laugh. "Daaamn, it's cold! Perfect day for a walk!" He dressed in a hurry and armed himself with his daisho and his favorite gray haori.

When he snuck into the kitchen he was surprised to find Naomi already there. She looked up at him with a sleepy smile and he quirked an eyebrow. "What are you doing up so early, Naomi-chan?" he asked. She gestured to the water she had set to boil over the fire. "Yuunosuke-kun has a slight fever. I don't think the cut on his leg is infected, but I'm making him some tea just in case." Harada frowned, guilt tugging quietly at his mind. Without further comment, he decided against sneaking an early breakfast and instead went to the gardens. When he arrived at Saito's window, he coughed loudly and folded his arms to wait.

Saito peeled his eyes open to glare at the window. He grumbled under his breath as he rose. Like a sloth he made his way to the window. He pushed it opened and glared at the expectant fool who had woken him. "Need something?" he growled. Harada grinned, impervious to Saito's cold glare. "Get dressed! I want to show you something!"

Saito scowled sullenly. Though his grin was not quite at the level of Okita's smiles, it was still an obtrusive nuisance that, at the moment, Saito would rather destroy than talk to. Nevertheless, after slamming the window, he heeded Harada's command and dressed quickly. The cold made his injured limbs ache, though he was pleased to note that the flesh had mended itself almost entirely. A few scabs and two long, pink scars were all that remained of Serizawa.

As soon as Saito stepped outside, Harada turned and began walking at a leisurely pace. This time Saito had no difficulty keeping up, but that made him no less surly. "Where are we going?" he demanded. Harada shrugged. "We'll know when we get there," he answered cryptically. Saito gave him a disparaging glare, which the older captain pointedly ignored. "Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" he insisted. "What's so fun about waking up early on a cold morning?" Saito grumbled. Harada chuckled, a mischievous light glinting in his eyes as he fingered the hilt of his katana. "Just trust me on this," he answered.

They passed the fields of Mibu and entered the woods, following a small footpath that had seen little use in years. The path was overgrown and at times nearly invisible. The aged trees creaked and groaned as wind drifted through their upper branches, as though speaking to each other. Saito could hardly believe he was walking through the same forest through which he had chased Serizawa and fought Naomi; the atmosphere was completely different. A sense of placid reverence settled over him and he relaxed. He wasn't sure where Harada was leading him, but he was already planning a return visit, if only to enjoy a moment of quiet solitude between duties.

While he contemplated his next possible escape, something caught his eye. He slowed his step and stared at the small Koyasu-jizo in surprise. In the arms of the weathered statue was a tiny child, a symbol of hope for the rising generation. Someone _had_ come down the path recently; the statue had been cleaned and the area around its base was free of leaves and twigs.

Directing his attention to the captain ahead of him once more, Saito grumbled, "If this is just another excuse to get me to help fetch the water for Masa-chan, I'm never trusting you again." Once more, Harada's face transformed. This time, he seemed overwhelmed with intense joy. "Ah! Saito-kun, I never thanked you for your advice! Kondo-san spoke to Masa-chan's father, Sugawara-san. If negotiations go well, he said we could be married within a year!"

Saito's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" The news was not altogether unexpected, but now Saito could hardly fault him for his cheery disposition. "Wow. Congratulations." The narrow path they had been following through the woods broke into mossy steps and they hurriedly scaled a small, steep hill. At the top was a small Shinto shrine, weatherworn and dimmed with age. Saito halted at the top of the stairs and stared. "…What the hell? You woke me up to pray?" Harada turned to face him, still grinning as he removed his haori and reached for his daisho. "Yeah, you'd better pray! Draw your sword!"

Saito gaped and then glared as he drew his katana in one fluid motion. He leveled it with the other captain's jaw, shaving off one of his chin hairs. "You have one warning: I will not take it easy on you." Harada narrowed his eyes, seeming pleased by his determination. "That's exactly what I want. Fight for your life, Hajime-_chan_!"

He was intentionally goading Saito into a rage, and it was working. The younger man shifted into a loose stance and attacked without further warning. Harada barely managed to block. Saito pulled back and glared at him over his blade. "May I ask _why_ you suddenly wish to fight me?" Harada shrugged, a smug smile playing over his face. "You can. Maybe I'll even answer…if you beat me!"

Now it was his turn, and he lunged forward with astounding force. His attack was more traditional – more educated – but it had all the surprising quirks of his personality. It seemed like a predictable thrust until, at the last moment, he fought his own momentum and spun on his heel while ducking, bringing his blade crashing towards Saito's lower left.

Saito brought his katana down sharply, narrowly avoiding Harada's blade but thrown back by the sheer power of the attack. He stumbled and Harada came at him again, but this time Saito was prepared. He braced himself for impact, pushing against Harada's blade to knock him off balance. As soon as he was, Saito went after him. He drew his wakizashi and stabbed it through Harada's top, pinning him to the decaying shrine wall. Saito pressed the blade of his katana to Harada's throat. "Feel like talking yet?"

Harada seemed to be making checks on an invisible list. "Defense is solid. Attack: decisive. You're not wasting time. Excellent for real battle – especially with multiple opponents. Then _why_…?" His ginger-brown eyes darkened and he shrugged Saito's katana away before jerking the wakizashi out of the wall. He was obviously bothered by something. Studying Saito's blank face skeptically, he held out the wakizashi and shook his head. "Not yet," he determined, ready for another round.

Saito took the blade and immediately thrust it forward again, forcing Harada to stagger away but still making contact and scratching his side before the blade plunged into the wall once more. Beneath the torn kimono, blood beaded on the cut. "I'd hate to make Masa-chan a widow before she even gets married." Saito's voice was flat, but threatening. Harada grit his teeth, realizing that Saito wasn't going to give him a chance to ready himself between blows. It was wise, but unexpected. Realigning his tactics accordingly, Harada set his jaw and rushed forward, swinging his katana towards Saito. Halfway through the attack, his right hand released the katana and caught the hilt of his wakizashi, unsheathing it and bringing it up in a perpendicular slash.

Saito blocked it and took a step back. He shifted his weight and dropped down, rushing Harada with his sword in the Hirazuki thrust, his amber eyes flashing in the morning light. Harada let out a shout and jumped back, losing his footing and advantage all at once as he hit the wall of the shrine yet again. A scowl suddenly lined his face and he tightened his grip on his swords, swinging them down so hard that the air whistled around the blades. "Damnit!" he cursed, obviously very upset. "It doesn't make sense!"

Breathing heavily, the captain of the Tenth Squad eyed his opponent with frustration. "Doesn't make sense," he repeated, this time in a soft growl. "How could a slacker like Taoka Taro ever beat you?" Saito's eyes narrowed, both in suspicion and defense. "He _didn't_." "But he _could_," Harada countered, taking a deep breath as he slowly regained his composure. "Shinpachi told me he was being lazy – yet the fight was a close one! How could you perform so poorly against a lieutenant when you're making _me_ lose ground? It's not right! I can beat Taoka Taro with one arm tied behind my back! I've done it before! What are you playing at?"

"Playing?" Saito was incredulous. Did Harada think he had struggled during his spar against Taoka on purpose? Did he actually believe that Saito was attempting deception by pretending to be weak? Outrageous! Anger warmed his lean face and he sheathed his sword with a snap and a growl. "Do I _seem_ playful to you?" Harada studied him in mute contemplation and, quite suddenly, it occurred to Saito that Harada had just given him a great honor. Despite whatever preconceptions he might have had about Saito's level of skill or his motives, he hadn't held back. Harada fought Saito as an equal who was capable of defeating him.

Almost immediately after the realization, Saito's anger quelled but his impatience redoubled. "Why did you bring me here, Harada-san? Are you really that upset about my spar with my lieutenant?" Harada sheathed his own swords and folded his arms. "Yes!" he declared. "It doesn't make sense! What's different about fighting in the dojo and fighting out here? You should treat _every_ fight the same! Your life is _always_ on the line! Your honor is _always_ at stake! Your duty is _always_ your priority! Why should there be any difference between shinai and daisho?"

Something clicked. Saito frowned. Suddenly, it _did_ make sense, and he knew exactly why. "I'm not used to the weight," he answered, more to himself than to Harada. "I never used a shinai before coming here. It's too light; it throws me off." The solution was so simple that Harada gaped. "It's too light?" he repeated, as though he hadn't heard. Saito scowled at him. "That's what I said," he snapped. Harada shook his head in disbelief. "That's the difference? It's because of bamboo? All this fuss about you being an insurgent or something – and it's because of a _stick_?"

Saito sighed and crossed his arms. A brief moment passed before he registered what Harada was suggesting. He looked up narrowly and cleared his throat. "Who thinks I'm an insurgent?" he questioned. Regardless of the fact that their suspicions weren't unfounded, he knew that it was impossible for them to find any definite evidence. He was sure they had tried to investigate already and was somewhat amused that they would try again – or were already in the process. They would fail. They weren't going to learn anything unless he willingly told them. He had a good teacher, after all: his own father.

While Saito considered the possibilities and silently reassured himself that he had left no trail, Harada continued rambling as though he had not heard the question. He was so distracted and amused by what he had just learned that it was possible he had simply missed Saito's query, but Saito doubted it. "I never expected this! It's hilarious! What a handicap, though," he continued in a slightly less jubilant voice. "Practicing with swords is great, but there's a reason we use shinai in the dojo. When you're learning a new technique, you need to train your muscles to follow that motion until they can do it on their own without you having to think about it. A skill is only mastered when it becomes instinct. Then you can add in the weight of metal, and it's lethal…but if you just bypass that and use a sword first, you'll be thinking too much about the danger of a misstep and you'll never learn the art of swordsmanship."

"I seldom practice a new technique with others around, so using a real sword is practical," Saito replied. No, he had left no trail – not even at the row house he lived in before joining the Shinsengumi. He was safely surrounded by secrets and silence, albeit for Harada's continued lecturing. "Practical, perhaps, but training by yourself isn't! What can you learn from yourself? You'll never learn to compensate for your weaknesses. You'll never see others respond to your strength and learn to mimic their adaptation. I can understand if you want a little privacy while you're training, but you should at least have a partner."

He paused, his eyes lighting and his grin returning. "Wait! I've got an idea! Why don't _I_ teach you how to use a shinai?" he asked, sounding thrilled by the very idea. Saito glared at him. "I would ask what's the point, but I suspect I have no choice in the matter." Harada chuckled. "Of course not! After all, it'd be selfish of you to refuse since I owe you for Masa-chan. I don't think it's necessary to come all the way out here, though. The dojo is deserted this early in the morning. We should be able t-"

His words caught in his throat when he glanced down at the sharp shadows on the ground and realized what time it was. "Oh, no! We're late for breakfast! And you put two holes in my kimono, too! I'm going to have to change before I can eat! Rrrgh! Listen, meet me at the dojo tomorrow morning, same time, okay?" Without waiting for a response from Saito, Harada snatched up his haori and ran for the stairs, disappearing quickly from view.

Saito sighed. He wasn't hungry. He walked to the front of the shrine and looked up at the trees. They were old, their lower branches wide and strong. He was certain that the shrine had been placed among the trees because of their regal forms. They were huge, beautiful trees. They looked like the perfect place for a quiet catnap. He climbed the nearest and settled on a sturdy limb, closing his eyes with a sigh. He wondered vaguely if Naomi had left breakfast in his room again. He had heard the other captains raving about how excellent her cooking was and had to wonder if she intentionally made flavorless meals for him. Maybe she really did poison the food. Sudden memories of home assailed him and he frowned. He missed his mother's cooking. He sighed again, this time unhappily. He rarely felt homesick and didn't like it.

Just before his thoughts faded into sleep, he caught the distant sound of light footfalls climbing the stairs. His body was already heavy with sleep but he forced his eyes to open and squinted up at the autumn sun, furious that, once again, his slumber was going to be disturbed. He sat up slowly, leaning against the trunk of the tree, and looked towards the head of the stairs to see who it was. Had Harada returned upon realizing that Saito did not follow him? He doubted it could be the captain, since the footsteps were so quiet. Nothing Harada Sanosuke did was ever quiet. Who, then, was coming to the abandoned shrine?  
As soon as the visitor stepped into view, inexplicable rage filled Saito and he bit back a growl. Clearly, the gods were punishing him for putting holes in the shrine's wall. His own personal tormentor had arrived to ensure that he not go a single morning without a proper dose of squabbling. Hijikata Naomi paused when she reached the top of the steps and took a deep breath, her face troubled. She bowed before passing between the aged guardian statues. Her movements were slow, as though she were carrying a heavy burden to the shrine. When she hesitated to bow again, this time even deeper, Saito could barely contain his laughter.

"Feeling repentant about that girl?" he asked. Naomi jerked upright and spun around, her surprise rivaled only by her loathing. "_You_!" she hissed. Saito laughed out loud and looked down at her with a smirk. "Well, are you?" he asked again. Perhaps if he won this morning's quarrel it would improve his mood and make the day better in general. Any day he could best Hijikata Naomi in verbal games would be a good day.

Naomi squared her shoulders, standing stiffly behind the Komainu statues. "Even if I was, it'd be no business of yours!" "So you _are_ here for the girl, then?" His smirk transformed into a taunting leer. Naomi bristled, less adept than usual at defending herself against his teasing. She seemed flustered. Saito wondered briefly why she had really come to the shrine but dismissed the distracting curiosity and instead focused on the task at hand. He was determined to be the battle's victor this time. "I am _not_ here for _her_!" Naomi snapped. Then, in an attempt to steer the attention away from herself, she threw the question back at him. "What about you? Are you here to beg Serizawa Kamo's ghost for forgiveness? I doubt he'll be eager to listen to your prayers!"

"Nah, why should I? I don't feel sorry for ending that leech's life," Saito said dismissively. Oh, yes, she was making this too easy. He could almost picture her squirming like a worm on the ground below him. She had no response that could put him at a disadvantage, and she knew it as well as him. "Well, then why did you come here?" she demanded. Saito leaned back to relax, folding his arms behind his head. "It's quiet," he replied.

As though to prove his statement, Naomi paused and glanced around. He had kept his voice level the entire time they bantered back and forth, but she had raised hers almost to a shout. Now she dropped her gaze to the holy ground upon which she stood, ashamed of her boisterous behavior. "Then you haven't come to pray?" she asked in a low voice. Saito let out a laugh. "Why should I?" He looked down at her with silent laughter in his eyes. Naomi was truly amusing him. Pray? Since when had he ever done that except for ceremonies and such?

Appalled by his irreverence, Naomi gaped indignantly at him. "That's why people come to the shrine!" she insisted. "You, too?" Saito asked, turning the conversation back on her. She fumbled with her response. "W-well, of course!" "Then you must be feeling repentant about that Chinese girl," Saito scoffed. Reeling with renewed rage, Naomi hissed through clenched teeth, "I am _not_!" Saito jumped down from the tree, landing silently. "Then why are you really here? If it's not for penitence, then it must be something good. Praying to keep your brother in the dark forever?" He looked at her with knowing eyes. He knew she was keeping her killing from her brother.

Naomi's reaction was not wholly unexpected, but her speed was. She closed the distance between them in half a heartbeat and lifted a hand sharply to slap him, halting the strike so suddenly that he could feel the breeze and smell her skin. Her fingers curled into a fist and she lowered her hand, stepping back and gritting her teeth. "How _dare_ you!" she snarled. Saito chuckled. "I must have hit a nerve. Must be right, then." He smirked at her. Never had he seen such intense rage on a woman's face. Her dark eyes were so cold that he felt a shiver creep down his spine. She bared her teeth like fangs and spun away, marching down the stairs, her prayers forgotten.

Saito watched her go with a laugh, certain she could hear him, but the laughter soon died down. He leaned against the tree and touched his cheek, wondering if her intended strike had in fact left a mark because his skin felt so hot. After he had given Naomi plenty of time to get ahead, he slowly began his own trek back to Mibu, pondering the unpredictably flighty emotions of the woman he had believed a hardened stoic.

By the time Saito arrived at the Yagi estate everyone was up, breakfast had been eaten, and the morning patrol had already left. He spied a group of his men talking and laughing on the engawa, but he did not stop to join them. He doubted they were laughing about him; nevertheless, he was not keen to remind them about their new captain. If Nagakura had mentioned his observations to Harada, it was possible he might have told others about Saito's inexperience as well. He was not looking forward to being confronted about it and he was beginning to dread the kenjutsu instruction he and Nagakura would be giving later that morning. '_If he's realized already that I don't know what I'm doing, he'd better take over today!_'

As he stepped through the main entrance, all thoughts of shinai and the dojo fled his mind. Hijikata, who had been walking down the main corridor, caught sight of him and, with a sudden scowl, took a sharp turn and began stalking towards him. At first Saito froze in the doorway, but realizing that would allow his men to hear whatever it was Hijikata intended to say to him, he changed his mind and hurried to meet the vice commander halfway.

"Where have you been?" Hijikata demanded without preamble. "I had no duties this morning, so I went out for a stroll," Saito replied. Hijikata glowered. "Morning strolls are fine, but you'd be wise to at least notify your men or your leaders when you wander off on your own. I won't stand for such irresponsible behavior." In a lower voice he continued, his words dripping with venom. "I'm sure I don't need to remind you that you do _not_ want to mimic your previous captain's habits."

Saito's jaw could have hit the floor if he hadn't clenched his teeth in anger. "One of my superiors _did_ know, thank you. He just ran ahead so he wouldn't miss breakfast." Hijikata raised an eyebrow, his characteristic smirk creeping into place. "Oh? And who was it? If it was Captain Takeda, your objection is moot." Saito glowered furiously. "Captain Harada. We were having a conversation about his upcoming engagement."

The Demon Vice Commander laughed. "I see! That's good, then." Without a word of apology, he turned away from the young captain and returned to the corridor and his original goal, which was Kondo's office. When he had disappeared inside the room, Saito snarled under his breath and marched to the medical room. He needed to change into clothes more appropriate for the dojo, and he was beginning to look forward to it. He wanted to hurt something – badly. Him? Similar to Takeda? Never! He never skipped out on patrols. Even if he didn't know how to teach, he always attended his classes. And he definitely never chased little boys. He fumed as he tied his hakama. He'd show Hijikata someday…just not today.

He arrived at the dojo early. There were only five men present, two of which were from Saito's squad. He was surprised but pleased to see Taoka Taro already practicing. Had their spar, which was apparently so unevenly matched, actually brought the slothful lieutenant to order? As the appointed training time drew closer, more and more men gathered in the dojo. Saito was not ignorant of the fleeting smirks and hushed whispers. His men still refused to acknowledge him as their superior. He held back a sigh, his dread returning. Regardless of whether one man had been convinced to train harder, the odds were stacked against Saito as far as loyalty from his men was concerned.

When Captain Nagakura entered the dojo, Saito cast him a look that was both pleading and threatening. Nagakura seemed not to notice, but he wasted no time with another staring contest. Instead, he barked authoritatively at the men, shouting until they were ready to practice. "Stop slouching, you brats! And no giggling! You sound like a bunch of little girls! Get your shinai! Get in a line! This is a training hall, not a bath house!"

Once the men were in rows, Nagakura proceeded, without even consulting Saito, to run through drills. Saito watched, mentally taking notes. Hold the shinai like that and swing it like that… In his mind he was practicing all the moves. Nagakura was aware of his interest in the drills and made it a point to demonstrate multiple ways of performing certain blocks and thrusts, as Saito seemed to be particularly curious about them.

The way the young samurai's face tightened in concentration baffled Nagakura. He was aware that Takeda Kanryuusai rarely, if ever, trained his men, but just to join the Shinsengumi, Saito Hajime would have had to demonstrate prowess with a blade! He simply could not _fathom_ how a young man with so little skill could have slipped through their testing and climbed all the way to the esteemed rank of captain without a foundation in true kenjutsu!

After nearly two hours of drills, Nagakura dismissed both squads and approached Saito. "Hijikata-san has switched our patrols. I'll be patrolling this afternoon. You've got the night patrol." Saito tried not to show how unenthused he was about the news. His men still didn't consider him their captain. Now he had to inform them that they'd be staying up late for their first patrol together. This was going to be fun. "Wonderful," he replied. The captain of the Second Squad clapped him on the shoulder as he passed on his way to the door. "You'll do fine. You've been doing the work of a captain for weeks already. You know what to do."

Nagakura's words were unexpected. In surprise, Saito watched him step out of the dojo and continued staring blankly at the door. Shaking himself out of his daze, he glanced around and realized he was alone. Harada had suggested early morning practices, but Saito knew that no one else was scheduled to use the dojo for at least three hours. He was more than willing to practice in the morning, but if he was going to be up all night, he wasn't sure if he'd make it tomorrow. Rather than waste time, he decided to take the opportunity that was staring him in the face. He went to the dojo door and closed it. Nagakura was right. He knew what he had to do.

After two and a half hours of intense practice, Saito rushed out of the dojo and hurried to find all of his men and inform them of the change of plans. He found them lazing about and their dispassion unsettled him. "We have patrol tonight. I expect everyone to be ready and at the gate at sundown." He glared at them, focusing on Taoka. His lieutenant was wearing a mask of mortified disappointment, but he dropped the expression when he realized Saito was staring at him with flinty eyes. "Yes, sir!" he answered. A few others muttered noncommittally as Saito turned away and walked to his room.

When he slid the door open, he was startled to see that the window was open, as was the door that led to the gardens. Scanning the room as he marched swiftly through it, he noticed nothing out of place. When he reached the outer door and stepped out onto the engawa, there was no one in sight. Frowning, he reentered the room and closed both the door and the window. '_Was Yagi-dono just airing the room out?_' Shaking his head, he went to the small closet where his things had been moved and snatched up a change of clothes before rushing out to the bath.

Clinging to the ceramic tiles above Saito's door, Naomi let out a quiet sigh of relief. She had indeed been sent by Yagi-dono to clean and air out the room, but when she had heard his footsteps approaching she had fled in a panic. Their encounter early that morning was something she did not care to repeat. When Saito was out of sight, Naomi carefully descended from the roof and dropped back onto the engawa, her feet thumping quietly against the wood as she landed. She had kicked her geta into the grass to climb, and Saito had failed to notice them there.

A slight smile curved Naomi's lips. Her escape was like a victory. Even though Saito would never know, she felt as though she had beaten him. Entering the house through his room, she headed to the common room and found two of her brother's samurai seated at a table playing Go. One was Okita, and the other was a very young recent recruit. She smiled as they raised their black and white pieces to salute her, their eyes fixed on the playing board.

"Did you finish airing out Seri – ah, I mean, Saito-san's room, Naomi-chan?" Naomi glanced at Yagi-dono and nodded with a smile, pretending she hadn't heard the nervous slip. "Yes, ma'am. It's as fresh as the garden, now!" she answered. Yagi-dono looked tired, but content. Her youngest son, Yagi Yuunosuke, scampered out from behind her and threw his little arms around Naomi's knees. "Onee-chan!"

Naomi squeeked in surprise, barely maintaining her balance. "Yuunosuke-kun! Are you feeling better already?" The boy nodded, beaming. "Your tea settled him right away. He's been sleeping all morning, but the fever is gone," Yagi-dono explained, smiling gratefully. Naomi knelt to see Yuunosuke better, her eyes bright. "And how is your leg, Yuu-kun?" He pouted. "It still hurts a little." Naomi was impressed. The two Yagi children had slept through the attack, but when they woke to find a dead man sprawled over them, they didn't even cry out in fear. Even now, while still recovering from a sword-inflicted wound, Yuunosuke was unphased by the incident.

"Well, you certainly are strong, aren't you? I'll bet you could even beat up my big brother, huh?" Yagi-dono objected demurely but Yuunosuke nodded eagerly, grinning from ear to ear. Naomi stood again, laughing as she patted his head. "Go on, then. Go play."

As Yuunosuke and his mother headed outside, Naomi sat with Okita and the younger soldier. "Ah! He's beating you, Okita-kun," she teased. Okita pouted, the expression very similar to Yuunosuke's, and gave Naomi a pleading look. "He's a strong player!" Naomi glanced at the new Shinsengumi and bowed her head slightly. "I don't believe we've met," she said. "I am Hijikata Naomi." The young samurai glanced up from the game board distractedly and his eyes widened. "Oh! Uh, I'm Ichimura Tetsunosuke. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hijikata-dono!"

Okita laughed. "Wow, that sounds so formal!" Naomi wrinkled her nose. "It's _polite_ to address a lady like that!" The captain shrugged, still laughing as he returned his gaze to the board. "You'll always be Naomi-chan to me!" Naomi rolled her eyes. "Well, of course! We practically grew up together." "Yeah… So much time has passed! How long has it been? I was still training with Kondo-san and Hijikata-san, and you were always begging us to teach you!" His eyes were full of bright memories. Naomi's darkened and her smile became forced. "Yes. It's been almost four years."

Ichimura looked from one to the other, baffled by their drastically different countenances. Seeing his confusion, Naomi sighed and rose to her feet. "We'll have to catch up later. I have to fetch groceries for dinner." She bowed slightly to Okita and Ichimura before walking past them and disappearing into the hall.

Okita watched her go with a slight frown. Clearly, Naomi was not reminiscing about the same memories as him. '_What happened when we left? She was never so meloncholy before._' With a sigh, he pulled the smile back onto his face and scratched under his hair tie. "…I wish she'd stayed a little longer. Naomi-chan has a sharp mind. If she helped, I bet I could beat you, Tetsunosuke-kun!" Ichimura smirked. "That'd be cheating, Okita-san." Okita grinned. "It's called being _resourceful_!"

/\/\/\/\

Saito let his thoughts wander as he bathed, his mind still focused on the room that Serizawa had claimed as his own and then fled from on his final evening of life. Before welcoming the Shinsengumi into their home, the Yagi couple had shared the garden room. Now that the Shinsengumi had rid themselves of their corrupt commander, it seemed unreasonable to keep their generous hosts from their own bedroom. Saito was determined to have the room returned to them, and not at all contrary to the idea that he would be undermining Hijikata's plans to have it turned into a medical room.

After his bath, he dressed quickly and tied his swords at his hip before setting out to search the estate. He hoped to find Commander Kondo Isami before it was time to leave for patrol, certain that he would have more luck with his recommendation if he gave it to the commander rather than the Demon Vice Commander whose plans he intended to foil. He searched for Kondo in vain, however, and eventually had to relinquish the hunt. Rushing to the gate, he discovered that he was the first to arrive. He frowned, silently calculating the odds that his men might pretend to have forgotten the change in the schedule.

Turning to search the stretching shadows for some trace of his men, he caught sight of the very person he had been searching for earlier and hurried to bow his head before speaking. Kondo listened to Saito's suggestion about the Yagi's room first with amusement, then with consideration, and finally with conviction.

"You're absolutely right, Saito-kun. It was wrong of Serizawa-san to take that room in the first place. We should not ask too much of the people who have graciously offered to share their home with us! I'll discuss the matter with Toshi-kun and see to it that Yagi-san and his wife are moved back in before tomorrow evening. We'll find you a new place as well."

Saito blinked, surprised and a little confused. "That's not necessary, sir. I'll just sleep where I did before," he offered. Kondo shook his head. "You're a captain now, and you merit at least a little privacy. Your duties include more than kenjutsu training and patrols, after all. You'll need a desk so you can do your paperwork."

While he was speaking with Kondo, Saito's men finally arrived. Kondo gave them a quizzical look and cleared his throat. "Well, I don't want to keep you, but there is something else I was hoping to discuss with you. Perhaps we can speak at length after your patrol. Come to my office when you have finished."

Saito nodded distractedly as he turned away from Kondo and glared furiously at his squad, sizing them up coldly. Two of them struggled with poorly concealed smirks while the other three pretended to be bored and avoided looking at their captain. Saito was pleased to see that Taoka, at least, appeared acutely miserable. Good. He should be. Saito didn't say anything as he turned and started out the gate, but he stopped when his men made no move to follow.

"Unless you want me to volunteer us for early morning patrols as well, I suggest you start walking." The men sighed and filed out, clearly disgruntled and even bitter. "I'm requesting a transfer as soon as we get back. I want a _real_ captain, not some whelp just standing in for one," whispered one of the men. His friend agreed with a grunt. Saito shook his head, ignoring the cutting remark. He was not looking forward to the long night ahead of them.

As the final rays of daylight fled from the face of the rising moon, Saito and his men marched deliberately through the streets of Mibu village, their scowling faces more than sufficient to frighten misbehaving night owls back into their roosts. Saito clenched his jaws in frustration. He felt as though he was pulling his five followers by the ears. They were so reluctant to obey his orders and follow his lead that they were moving at a painfully slow pace – and _literally _dragging their feet. The sound their straw zori scraping lightly over the dirt road made Saito's skin crawl. He wanted to shout at them to walk like proper adults, but he was sensitive to the glares they were burning into his back and had to suppress his own anger in order to avoid inciting theirs.

'_Just a few more hours,_' he consoled himself, knowing perfectly well that the patrol was going to seem infinitely longer thanks to the bitter attitude of his squad. He heard more mutters and whispers and felt the sudden urge to either break into a run and leave his straggling soldiers behind or turn on them with his sword drawn and demand they behave like true samurai. The evening could not end soon enough.

Two and a half hours passed away as slowly as winter snows. The streets were completely deserted. A few windows still glowed with light, casting yellow-gold squares over the Shinsengumi, but the occupants of the small town were largely ignorant of the miserable party of swordsmen that continued to trek between the buildings. Not for the first time, the men questioned the necessity of taking such precautions. "It makes more sense to sleep, so we'll be rested when something actually _does_ happen," the grumpiest of Saito's men complained.

Rolling his eyes, Saito caught sight of a patch of blue to his left. He slowed his step, studying the narrow alley suspiciously. The pale, sky-blue color was not common; nor was the white mountain border on the sleeves of the haori. Why was a member of the Shinsengumi wandering the streets on his own in the middle of the night? He could not possibly be ignorant of the curfew they were required to observe – and which his self-absorbed comrades had just been wishing applied to _all_ of them.

Gesturing for his men to continue, Saito turned down the alley and silently approached the stray samurai. As he neared his destination, he became acutely aware of three things: his men had stopped to watch him instead of carrying on; the man he was stalking towards was named Mikura Isetake – a man who usually kept to himself and abided all the rules; and Mikura was not, in fact, alone. Two others stood with him on the engawa of a small house a short distance from the main road.

Drawing abreast of the trio undetected, Saito paused to listen to their hushed conversation. "-the _harbor _just before the assassinations. I don't believe in coincidence. I'm certain he sent that Yamazaki bastard to stop the shipment." "I'm beginning to wonder if you've begun to respect him despite yourself, Mikura-san." Mikura spat distastefully and shook his feet as though he had stepped in something repugnant. "Don't even suggest such a thing!" The third man laughed quietly as he added his own thoughts. "It's wise to respect your enemies – _especially_ the powerful ones. It would be terribly foolish to demean and therefore underestimate someone as indisputably deadly as Hijikata Toshizou."

Saito's eyes widened and then narrowed sharply. As silently as he had approached, he retreated. Jerking Taoka Taro out of the line of sight, he gestured for the others to hide themselves as he spoke to his lieutenant. "He's a traitor! He's passing the Ishin information about Hijikata-san's movements. We need to apprehend all three and take them back to headquarters for questioning." Taoka nodded, glancing toward the shadowed alleyway suspiciously. "Who is it?" he asked. "Mikura Isetake. I don't recognize the other two; they're not Shinsengumi."

Nodding again, Taoka silently began unsheathing his blade. Saito followed suit and soon all of his men stood at the ready, swords glinting in the moonlight. Saito signaled two of the men to take a back alley and be on the other end to block off the escape route. He signaled two others to remain and block the street-side route. They were to come out if the confrontation turned sour.

Silently, Saito moved back towards the trio. They were too absorbed in conversation to notice. Saito took a deep breath and stepped into the dim light. "Mikura Isetake, You and your two cohorts are under arrest for conspiracy against the Shinsengumi and the Shogun. You are to come quietly back to headquarters with me."

Mikura's eyes flew wide open as he spun and stumbled away from Saito. "That's a lie! How could you accuse me… of…?" He paused when he realized he was speaking to a captain, flanked by his lieutenant. Seeing their drawn blades, Mikura shot a wary glance at his friends. They slowly began inching back into the house, lifting their hands in surrender. "You…you must realize you're mistaken, Captain. I would never do something as…as base as betray th-"

"Oh, I'm sure we're mistaken. We could have easily misinterpreted what you were saying about Hijikata-san. I think the best option is for you to explain to _him_ what it is you were discussing. I'm sure the Demon Vice Commander will be very understanding…" Saito was astonished by Taoka's taunting tone, as well as the fact that he trusted Saito so implicitly that he would say he himself had heard the conversation. He managed to keep his surprise hidden behind an amber-eyed glare, allowing his mouth to twist into a slight sneer.

The effect was perfect. Mikura's friends turned and dashed into the house, heading for the front door. "CORNERS!" Taoka shouted. One man from each end of the alley broke away from the shadows and ran to the other end of the house. Believing his escape route was clear, Mikura spun around and sprinted to the end of the narrow way. As he turned at the corner, he shouted a curse and dodged the swinging blade of the man waiting there.

Saito raced after him, catching the collar of his haori when he hesitated and throwing him against a shadowed wall.

"You have no chance of escape," he growled to the cowering man. Mikura's eyes widened when the cold steel of Saito's katana touched the skin of his cheek. "You will return with us to headquarters to be questioned by Vice Commander Hijikata Toshizou. If you resist, I will kill you. Do not try me, Mikura-san. I am not afraid to shed blood." The terrified man circled slowly away from the wall, Saito's sword following him closely. "Saito Hajime…captain of the Shinsengumi Third Squad. How could I doubt you, when I have seen for myself your propensity to kill?"

An ironic smile twisted Mikura's face. As the traitor slowly bowed, silently indicating his supposed willingness to cooperate, Saito's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" he questioned, his suspicions mirrored in his eyes. The smile on Mikura's face split into a snarl and he straightened suddenly, drawing his sword and cutting a wide, silver arc in the air with a single move. Saito's haori and kimono split across the chest, while a faint flash of pain and a thin line of red made rage boil through his blood. Taoka shouted to alert the rest of the men to the impending duel, but Saito would not allow them to interfere. Mikura had challenged him; if he refused to return with them, it was the captain's duty to cut him down as promised.

Instinct took control, powering his body and strengthening his resolve. He closed the distance that Mikura had opened in a heartbeat, plunging his sword into the defector's gut. A short gasp escaped Mikura's gaping mouth. He looked down at Saito's sword and his own spreading blood in bewilderment. His sword fell from his weakened grasp and he touched his bloodied kimono with a sort of confused fascination. Saito was transfixed, unable to remove his gaze, or his sword, from the suffering man.

"You _are_ a…a wolf!" Mikura grunted, pain tingling through his nerves and numbing him slowly. The wound was not fatal, but never before had death been so tangible. He watched as it colored his hands and then slowly lifted them to Saito's haori, gripping the white hem around Saito's right wrist. The young Captain gave a quick jerk with his sword, but Mikura held on, pushing against Saito's wrist to pull the blade out of the wound. His blood began flowing freely and he dropped to one knee, coughing thickly.

His hands were almost as white as the mountain border of the trademark clothing. When he looked up at Saito's eyes and saw no pity he let out a soft chuckle. "Choshu will have a hard time defeating this wolf…" He spat up more blood and his hands slipped down Saito's sleeve, leaving bloody smears.

Saito's eyes narrowed in an impatient glower. "You didn't want to talk before. Don't waste my time with useless words now." Pulling his hand back, he delivered another powerful thrust, piercing Mikura's chest and holding the weight of his body upright with the blade. Mikura grimaced. "Saito…Ha…jime…" he rasped. Saito and Taoka watched in mutual disgust as the traitor fell off Saito's sword and collapsed in a pool of his own blood, exhaling one final time with an accusing glare at his killer.

With Mikura dead, the night patrol came to a sudden and unexpected conclusion. Dragging the two Choshu spies and Mikura's dead body back to the Yagi estate, Saito's men deposited the captives in a small shed on the far side of the garden while Saito went to Kondo's office and knocked loudly. He could hear lowered voices conversing on the other side of the thin door. He knocked again and Kondo called for him to enter. As soon as he opened the door, there was a general intake of breath. Kondo, Hijikata, Harada and Nagakura looked up at him in alarm. "Saito-kun! You're hurt!"

Saito looked down at himself, wondering how Nagakura could have noticed such a slight cut, but realized then that it was not his blood that they were gaping at. "Oh. No, this isn't mine. Actually…" He took a deep breath and looked up at Hijikata. As much as he disliked the man, he felt he should direct his report at the vice commander. He related the details of Mikura's betrayal quickly, keeping his statement brief. Immediately, Hijikata and Nagakura rushed out to the shed to interrogate the spies while Harada took his men into the city to finish the patrol.

After relating everything he had heard in more detail, Saito sat in silence and waited. Kondo had his eyes closed and a solemn scowl on his face. He did not speak a word until Nagakura reentered the room. "Kondo-san." The commander's eyes opened and he looked up expectantly. Nagakura seemed slightly shaken. "They refused to speak except to deny Saito-kun's accusations. Their names were Arakida Samanosuke and Kusunoki Kojuuro." '_Were…?_' Saito queried silently. His unasked question was answered when Hijikata arrived, wiping blood from his wakizashi with a clean cloth. "They had no dignity and no information. I've granted them a better death than they ever deserved."

Kondo frowned, but he was nodding. "Names are enough. We can begin our investigation with their families and associates. We already know they were Choshu clansmen…" The atmosphere was tense, but there was little to be said. Hijikata cleared his throat. "I believe this is a job for someone who does not exist," he murmured. Kondo nodded and Hijikata turned on his heel, leaving the room.

Confused and annoyed, Saito followed Hijikata's retreat with a glare before looking again to Kondo. "Do you require anything else from me, or are we done here?" he asked, a little sharply. Kondo raised his eyebrows and folded his arms. "No, no. We're done. You and your men are dismissed for the remainder of the evening. Go to bed. Ah – and tonight is your last night in that room. I discussed the matter with Yagi-san as well as Toshi-kun. What happened tonight has only made me more certain about the decision we reached. The men will lodge at the Maekawa house. Officers will remain on this estate. That will make it difficult to traffic information-"

Saito stood, interrupting the commander. "I believe it would be wise to have at least one captain lodge with the men. We should not risk any disgraceful behavior that separation from discipline might welcome. If you are not opposed, I will transfer to the Maekawa household with the men."

Nagakura glanced sideways at Kondo, but the commander ignored the look. "Very well. You have proven tonight that you will allow no Ishin miscreants to infiltrate our ranks. I trust you with the men at the Maekawa house. Your lieutenant will join you, and I will see to it that Maekawa-san provides you with a separate room as well as a desk." As Saito nodded and left the room, Kondo allowed a faint smirk to color his face. "Such an interesting young man," he said in a low voice.

/\/\/\/\

Saito was still half asleep as he rushed out of the Maekawa residence to meet Harada for their morning practice. A week had passed since the death of Mikura. The low-ranking Shinsengumi had moved into the Maekawa residence and Saito had moved with them. Most of the men seemed to have the ill-conceived notion that Saito was only a captain while wearing his uniform, and even then they did not give him nearly as much respect as they did the other captains.

When he wasn't patrolling the city at night, he had taken to patrolling the men's rooms. Some of the more self-confident men thought they could get away with anything since the Demon Vice Commander wasn't there to watch them like a hawk. Since that appeared to be the only punishment they feared, Saito was making a list of names and offenses for Hijikata. Perhaps a personal training session with the Demon would teach them to listen.

Readying himself for his own training, Saito stepped out of his zori and onto the dojo engawa while tying his hair. Harada was seated in the middle of the floor, waiting for him with a shinai in hand. "Late night?" he asked unnecessarily. Saito grunted and set his haori aside after fetching a shinai for himself. "The city is quiet. No movement since Mikura." Harada nodded, rising to his feet and rolling his shoulders. "That's good." '_It's suspicious,_' Saito retorted in his mind.

Harada smirked when he saw the younger man's skepticism. "Don't think about it. We can't do anything until we have an objective, and we won't have one until the enemy moves. That's what we're going to practice this morning, actually. You're sharp, Hajime-kun, but you jump to conclusions and let the enemy take you by surprise. It's kind of embarrassing, really." Saito scowled. "What do you mean?" Harada laughed. "I'm just being observant for _your_ sake! I was referring to your fight with Serizawa Kamo."

Saito focused his gaze on the shinai in Harada's hands while he listened. A lot had changed in the last few weeks, and even more in the last few days. It was a little odd to hear Harada call him by his first name; even Okita didn't do that. Granted, he only did so when they were training alone, but it was a familiarity with which only Harada was comfortable. "As I recall, you had more than just sword wounds when you returned. Bruises everywhere…and deliriously sick, on top of that. It's no wonder you got lost; you probably couldn't even see straight."

Now Saito was really impressed. Harada had a keen memory. Had he asked Naomi to catalogue all of Saito's injuries, or was he, just as he had said, observant? Well, he was wrong about Serizawa inflicting more than sword wounds…but how could he know otherwise when not even Hijikata Toshizou knew that his sister was a skilled fighter? With the barest shadow of a smirk, Saito lifted his eyes from the shinai and looked Harada in the face. "What are you suggesting?" he asked.

Harada lifted his bamboo sword in the Hirazuki form that Hijikata had developed. "I'm not going to pretend to be as proficient with a sword as Okita or Nagakura might be, but I can manage a surprise or two. Since we're going to all this effort to get you some practice in _stick_ fighting, we may as well practice some other skills you need as well, right?" Saito watched passively as Harada prepared to strike, wondering what sort of surprise he should expect when the other captain was intentionally trying to be unpredictable.

"Ready?" Harada asked. Saito shrugged and assumed the same stance as Harada. "Ready," he answered. In a rush, both men were lunging forward. As they neared each other, Saito thrust his shinai forward…but it was Harada's weapon that struck first, hitting Saito's left shoulder and spinning him. He staggered to regain his footing, confused. '_What the hell?_' He looked up questioningly at Harada and his eyes widened. Already, his opponent was charging again. Saito lifted his shinai in a roof block and managed to deflect the blow in time, but what he saw then left him gaping.

Harada Sanosuke was not using a normal shinai. He was using a bamboo _spear_! Until Saito successfully blocked, the weapon had always been pointed directly at him. Unable to detect its length, he had failed to compensate for Harada's extended reach. Saito was going to have to think fast and move faster. He inwardly frowned, considering his options and whether or not he should reveal the secret move that had ended Serizawa's life. He shifted his weight and dashed to the left and moved in, keeping himself low.

Immediately, the weakness of the spear became apparent. Speed was the perfect counter-balance for distance; though Harada was quick, it was simply impossible for him to adjust the momentum of the longer weapon in enough time to keep up with Saito's rapid movements. He recognized the flaw, too, and braced himself. Saito's shinai came crashing into Harada's side. He followed it through, causing the bamboo to bend and then snap. Harada was thrown backwards by the force of the blow. When he hit the floor his lungs emptied in a rush and he stared up at the ceiling in a daze. "…Ow…"

Light applause startled both combatants and they looked to the door of the dojo in surprise. "Okita-kun?" Harada's voice was hoarse. He coughed to clear his throat and took a deep breath before trying to speak again. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. Okita smiled brilliantly. "I woke up early and decided to walk around…and I heard fighting, so I stopped by to watch."

Saito gave Okita a flat look. Then he glared at Harada before moving to retrieve the broken shinai. He was going to keep his mouth shut and not talk unless absolutely necessary. The captain of the First Squad seemed undaunted by the other two men's dark looks. "Really, that was impressive! I've never seen anyone throw you, Harada-san!" Harada sat up with a muted groan. "Besides yourself, you mean?" he asked, somewhat caustically. Okita laughed merrily. "Well, it's different from the spectator's point of view! It's really fun to watch!"

Harada muttered something under his breath about it not being fun from _his_ point of view. Okita ignored him blithely and turned his attention to Saito instead. "Hey, Saito-san! Nagakura-san said he's been doing all of the teaching since the first day you two started teaching kenjutsu together. Why don't you help him out a bit? You're very talented; he probably gets bored just running through drills day after day. I think you two should do a presentation!"

If the shinai wasn't already broken, Saito was sure that he would have snapped it in half. He growled deeply in his mind. He was exhausted and didn't feel like putting on a show for the men. "After all…" Okita continued, smiling knowingly, "…one of the major responsibilities of a captain is to train his men. Drills will only get you so far. Seeing an actual, earnest fight will give the troops some idea of application – as well as an incentive to practice harder. Who knows? It might even increase their _respect_ for their _leaders_." He said the last sentence in a softer voice. Saito was certain the words were for him.

Finally on his feet again, Harada scratched his chin thoughtfully and glanced at Saito. "It's not a bad idea, actually. In fact… Never mind. I agree with Okita-kun on this one, Saito-kun. Besides…" The familiar roguish grin was spreading over the spear-master's face. "…Shinpachi could use a little humbling once in a while." Saito paused. If Harada was agreeing, then he had to have confidence that his pupil could handle shinai well enough to fight and defeat Nagakura. "Very well. I suppose it will be good for the men," he conceded.

A few hours later, Nagakura stared at Saito in stunned disbelief. "What did you say?" he asked, unable to reconcile the challenge. "You want to spar – against _me_?" There was a murmur of amusement and excitement as the men from four squads turned their attention to the two captains. Both Harada and Okita had brought their men to watch the duel. They all waited with baited breath, and it was obvious to all four captains that the men were not necessarily eager to get extra training. They wanted to see Nagakura, one of the two best captains of the Shinsengumi, _destroy_ Saito Hajime.

Lowering his voice to a whisper, Nagakura questioned his comrade again. "Are you serious? I don't mean to sound rude, but…are you sure this is wise?" Saito gave him a bland look. "Shall I say it again, as though to a child?" Eyes narrowing in anger, Nagakura set his jaw and hissed under his breath, "Don't make it personal, Saito-kun. If you really want to do it, fine – but do _not_ insult me!"

Saito felt the beginnings of a smirk but halted the expression, deciding it might mark him as cocky. He picked up a shinai. He wanted to get this over with. He actually had the night off and didn't plan to waste it. "You're serious, then. Very well." Nagakura's voice had changed. He had a reputation of being Okita's sole equal amongst the Shinsengumi – and Okita's men were _afraid_ of their captain. If Nagakura was truly a master with comparable skills, then Saito could not underestimate him.

Nagakura gestured for the others to back away, lifting his own shinai and facing Saito with flinty eyes. He said nothing more to him, simply taking a stance and relaxing into it. Saito quirked an eyebrow, already detecting a difference in Nagakura's style. Instead of tensing to spring or dodge, the captain of the Second Squad – who stood a head shorter than Saito – was so relaxed that it almost seemed he might drop his shinai or fall asleep.

The morning's spar with Harada had taught Saito to expect anything and be on guard. He gripped the shinai. It would be foolish to let Nagakura see how fast he could move right away. His speed was his only advantage at the moment. He quickly reflected on what little he knew of Nagakura's style. He had been watching it every day in class and had been studying it extensively, but what he had seen was little more than a sketch of the possibilities. As Okita had said, an actual fight was completely different from repetitive drills. Realizing that Nagakura was waiting for him, Saito leaned forward and charged.

Almost lazily, the shorter captain began to bend his knees in anticipation. As Saito reared back to swing, Nagakura jumped suddenly to the side and struck at him from behind. Saito barely blocked the blow, his brow furrowing in concentration. Yes, Nagakura was fast, but something else had made his movement nearly impossible to follow. What had he done?

Watching from the sidelines with the other samurai, Harada smirked and glanced at Okita. The cheerfully smiling captain was watching with an expression akin to smugness. Harada blinked, surprised by the look. Okita was watching the duel intently, but he had opened the dojo doors "to let in some fresh air." Beyond the open doors, three other captains watched the beginning of the spar with interest. Todou Heisuke, Inoue Genzaburo, and Tani Sanjuro had been conversing together and now fixed their eyes in rapt silence on the combatants inside the dojo.

Turning his attention away from the other captains and Okita's strange expression, Harada focused again on Saito and Nagakura. The smaller captain had again sidestepped one of Saito's lunges, but this time Saito found him quicker. Nagakura narrowly avoided the second thrust and had to move fast to put some space between himself and his opponent. '_He's bound to figure it out soon,_' Harada thought, confident that Saito's acumen would be a match for Nagakura's experience and skill.

Saito narrowed his eyes, realizing that he needed to move faster. He ducked and went to the right in order to come up on Nagakura's left. When Saito straightened to strike, Nagakura was already dodging out of range and launching his own attack. He landed the first blow, striking Saito just under the left kneecap, but Saito struck out in the same moment, seeing an opening and connecting with Nagakura's right shoulder.

Caught off-guard, the more experienced captain found himself forced back. Wide-eyed with surprise, he gave Saito a baffled look, clearly confused by Saito's skill. In that moment, Saito recognized what had been missing. Nagakura's presence solidified around him and Saito charged. '_He was hiding his swordsman spirit!_' Nagakura's eyes narrowed and he sidestepped the attack, leaving Saito baffled in turn. The captain's presence was still before him, but the captain himself was at Saito's back. '_What the hell?_' He spun to block the next blow and was startled to find that Nagakura had vanished again.

Okita watched with a placid smile. He, like Harada, was confident that Saito would reason out Nagakura's technique. He could see the frustration in Saito's amber eyes, but whether he realized it yet or not, his body was already beginning to compensate for the unknown weapon Nagakura wielded. When he felt Nagakura at his side, he no longer came to an expectant halt to strike. Instead, he kept turning until his eyes locked on the physical body of his opponent. Nagakura was losing his edge and knew it. He was accustomed to battles ending in one strike, but he was finding it difficult to land a decisive blow.

When he missed again, Saito grit his teeth to bite back a curse. Nagakura was _not_ moving faster than him, but his swordsman spirit was never where his body was! It was like his presence was just floating around behind him. Saito's eyes widened slightly. Nagakura was leaving a trail! He was leaving a trail of his spirit and it was confusing what Saito saw with his eyes and mind. Clenching his hands tightly around the shinai, he planted his right foot on the ground to halt his momentum. He could be just as unpredictable as Nagakura. Doubling back, he swerved in the opposite direction and brought his shinai crashing down on the first thing he saw – which was Nagakura's unguarded head.

The impact of the blow split Saito's shinai and reduced the force of Nagakura's responding strike. The tip of the smaller captain's shinai hit Saito square in the chest because of his unexpected change in direction. The bamboo cracked and a hand's length of wood snapped off and hit the floor. Staggered by each other's attacks, the two captains stumbled back and both dropped to one knee, breathing heavily.

Watching with gaping mouths, Okita and Harada – as well as all of their men and the three captains outside – stared in shocked silence at the combatants. Finally, after the fighters stood and lifted their shinai to study the damage, Okita burst into laughter and declared in a loud voice, "It's a draw! Their shinai are useless, now!"

Saito looked at his shinai and then Nagakura's. He could feel the bruise that was forming with every breath he took. "It _is_ a draw, unless you want to go at it again." Saito hoped that Nagakura would back down from another spar. Nagakura did not disappoint him.

Nagakura shook his head and then winced, lifting a hand to his aching skull. "Nngh! Hell, no! That's enough!" Casting a narrow-eyed glare at Harada, he cleared his throat and announced loudly, "Captain Harada will teach class today for us, right?" Okita laughed again and gestured for his men to follow him as he made his escape. Harada smirked and shrugged. "Yeah, alright. Line up, men! Hey – where do you think you're going?" he asked his own men, who were attempting to sneak out with Okita's squad. "Extra practice means a better fighting chance in battle! Line up with the rest of them!" he barked.

Moving somewhat slowly, Nagakura and Saito stepped out of the dojo and slipped on their shoes. "…What did you… I mean, how did… I'm confused," Nagakura muttered. Saito just smirked. No need for everyone to know. "If you'll excuse me, Nagakura-san. I have the day off, so I'm going to go for a walk." Without another word, Saito headed to the Maekawa residence to change. He needed a quiet retreat to the shrine today. He planned on taking a _long_ nap.

As he stepped onto the road, Saito glimpsed a flash of deep indigo over the Yagi house and looked up in surprise. Adjusting her hair and covering her mouth to yawn, Hijikata Naomi shifted her position on the roof above her room before lying back down and disappearing from view. '_What is she doing on the roof?_' His curiosity overwhelmed his desire to take a nap. He wanted to know why she was on the roof, of all places. Glancing around, he quietly slipped inside the Yagi gate again and moved around to the back of the house, stepping onto the engawa and climbing silently. He lay on the roof and peered over the steep ridge to look at her. "If you get much darker, you'll look like a farmer's daughter…"

Startled by his deep voice, Naomi sat up sharply and slipped a short distance before catching the ceramic tiles to stop herself. She looked back with wide eyes, shaking with combined fury and shock. "What are you doing?" she demanded, her voice hushed but angry. Saito propped up on one arm. "I was just curious as to why you were on the roof," he stated. Bemused by his curiosity, Naomi carefully pulled herself back up to her original post and straightened her kimono. She felt less than generous, offering no answer to his question. "Mind your own business," she snapped instead. '_And I _am _a farmer's daughter, moron._'

Saito sighed. "That's no fun…" After a moment, he sighed again and moved to get off the roof. Naomi took a deep breath and muttered to herself, "I'm not here to entertain you." A scowl darkened her face and she glared over her shoulder to be sure he was leaving. Saito turned back. "I didn't say that. If you were here to entertain me, I would be very worried indeed." He turned away again, sliding down to the ledge and climbing back down to the engawa.

As he passed through the gate once more, he wondered whether the lauded Shimabara might be a better alternative to Naomi's shrine. Saito paused. He knew nothing of Shimabara. He had only been twice, and both times were at the Sumi'ya, in the company of comrades… But whom could he ask to go with him? Harada would surely refuse as he now had Sugawara Masa. Taoka? No, he didn't want any of his squad to know that he was…inexperienced. Okita seemed even _less_ likely to know what to do than Saito himself. He sighed. Maybe it was best to go to the shrine after all. He would rather not be laughed out of Shimabara.

Turning to change his course yet again, Saito found that he was no longer alone on the narrow way. Todou Heisuke had caught sight of him leaving and was now running after him. "Saito-kun! Wait up! Hey!" As Saito had already stopped walking, Todou caught up easily. Clapping his hand on Saito's shoulder, he turned him around and began walking with him. "What on earth possessed you to fight Shinpachi? I can't believe you managed to _survive_, much less pull a draw!"

Saito shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe I wanted to see where I stood among the captains." There was no need to tell him that Harada and Okita had goaded him into it. He didn't want to sound like he was making up excuses. Tucking his hands into his kimono sleeves, Todou began whistling. He didn't ask Saito where they were going – and he didn't ask if he could come along. He simply walked as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Perhaps, for him, it was.

Saito was not very well acquainted with Todou Heisuke. He knew that, together with Harada Sanosuke and Nagakura Shinpachi, he formed the third leg of a rambunctious trio of captains that delighted in pulling pranks on their men and the other leaders. He also knew that, like Saito and Okita, he was just nineteen years old and therefore one of the youngest members of the Shinsengumi – and certainly one of the youngest captains. Other than those vague details, he knew nothing about the captain of the Eighth Squad.

After several long minutes, Saito cleared his throat. "Todou-san?" Todou glanced sideways at him, seeming distracted. "Mm?" "Uh…where are we going?" He had finally realized that he was not leading; Todou was making all the turns and, without even thinking about it, Saito was following. Todou laughed. "Ah! Where else?" As if to answer Saito's question, a large gate rose up before them and a row of red lanterns beyond the gate caught his eye. They had arrived at Shimabara. The irony twisted Saito's lips into a strange smirk. '_I guess it's a sign._'

Saito tucked his hands into his sleeves. "So, which house shall we visit?" he asked. He wondered if he could manage to get Todou to pay for their visit, or in the very least help him find his cure. "No preference, eh? That's fine. Let's see who wants us…" Todou folded his arms lazily stepped through the gate, walking and whistling slowly. Almost immediately, the painted door of a nearby teahouse slid open and a beautiful woman peered out, a radiant smile lighting her face when she saw the two samurai. "Todou-han! Are you engaged this afternoon?" With a warm smile, Todou shook his head and gave Saito's sleeve a tug. "I wasn't, but if you're free…" Saito was certain the painted woman was blushing beneath her white mask.

As they approached her doorway, Todou leaned a little closer to Saito. "Play nice and pay well. They'll beg you to come back." As soon as they entered the teahouse, three lovely Tayu surrounded them. "Todou-han! Who is your charming friend?" "Oh, he's almost as handsome as Todou-han!" Saito had to chuckle when he saw how the women fawned over Todou. It seemed he had _several_ distractions. Saito would be happy with just one. He looked at each of the girls but none seemed to catch his fancy. He silently berated himself for being picky for his first time, but he stubbornly felt that he should not be disappointed.

Glimpsing the look of concentration on Saito's face, Todou ducked down to whisper something in the ear of the Tayu nearest him. "Oooh!" she crooned, bowing to each of the samurai before hurrying gracefully from the entrance hall. "This is Saito Hajime, a friend of mine," Todou offered as the other two women continued to hound him for answers while coyly refraining from asking Saito directly. "Saito-han!" they whispered, as though mesmerized by only his name, common though it was.

Saito's amusement was quelled slightly by the enthusiasm of the women, but he still had to smirk when Todou referred to him as a friend. He followed when Todou allowed the women to lead them into a sweet-smelling room. Upon entering, they found the first woman waiting inside, talking to another woman who had her back to the door. Hearing the men's footsteps, she rose to her feet and turned, bowing low to the guests. "Good afternoon," she murmured, her voice low and musical. Saito blinked, stunned. The woman was lovely, like the others, but what set her apart was not a shocking difference; it was her familiar accent.

"My name is Aioi. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Saito glanced at Todou, who seemed a little surprised as well. "A new girl…?" he queried. The first woman nodded, a coy smile fixed on her face. "And this is Saito-han's first visit to our home," she said, bowing as though to welcome him again. "It is an honor to host such proud men in our humble establishment," she continued.

To express her own agreement, Aioi bowed even more deeply before straightening and allowing Saito to see her face clearly for the first time. When their eyes locked, he was drawn in and decided that he had never seen a more beautiful woman. Her blue-black hair was an elaborate work of art, with an even fringe and a few wisps framing her painted face with a natural simplicity that contrasted the ornaments and brought even more focus to her beautiful oval face and warm brown eyes – eyes that drew Saito in and held him. She smiled with crimson lips and Saito felt lost. There _was _more to this woman than her face and her accent, and he would not be satisfied until he figured her out.

…_End Chapter III_

_Parry This!_


	4. Ren'aiyuugi

***Dear loyal readers: Don't freak out! Change is a good thing. We are currently editing and revising the story. We have learned lots of new things about the time period and the Shinsengumi and are making changes to make this as historically accurate as we can. Please read each chapter as it is reposted and let us know what you think of our changes!***

Authors' Notes

Suki: First and foremost, this chapter is dedicated to Rhiniel! She was our first reviewer in a long time and her review really touched us.

As: T-T That it did! o_o||| … =_= Did that sound Himura-ish to anyone else, or am I just paranoid?

Suki: …It did. So onward to music! I suggest "Rasatsu No En" from "Sword of the Stranger." In fact, I recommend the movie and it's soundtrack in general.

As: Yeah. That's my new favorite thing in the world. And _I_ recommend "Sora's Song" from "Escaflowne." Either version - movie or anime - works, but the anime version is better

Suki: That's it, right?

As: I don't know! I feel like there should be more! I guess I'm just really excited about where this is headed and the fact that you mentioned SotS and it's playing in my mind, now! XD

Suki: lol. Okay, then. Enjoy the chapter! We've worked and toiled away for you! :3

_Chapter IV_

_Ren'aiyuugi_

By the time Saito and Todou returned to the Yagi estate, the sky was dark and stars were glittering far above them. It was a moonless night, however, and the streets were dark. Momentarily forgetting that he had moved across the street, Saito walked through the Yagi gate with Todou before halting. "Oh! Goodnight, Todou-kun," he said, remembering and turning back to the gate. Todou smiled and waved. "See you tomorrow!" he called as he entered the grand house and disappeared from view.

Crossing the narrow road to the Maekawa gate, Saito paused and trained his gaze on the road's distant end. He thought he had seen movement, but it was so dark that he could not be sure. Stepping into the entryway, he waited in suspicious silence. He _had _seen movement, and it was steadily drawing closer. Who was it? Was it another traitor – or an Ishin assassin? Saito gripped the hilt of his sword. He was trained in stealth as well and could match an assassin's skills easily.

Though not quite whom he had expected, the furtively approaching figure _was _an assassin. He had to wonder, though, why the killer had been out all night – and whether she had actually used her strange blade. Was murder perhaps the motive for which she had chosen to wear her deep indigo kimono that day? It _would _hide stains better than the lavender silk she sometimes wore.

Walking briskly but silently, with no fear of solitude in the night, Hijikata Naomi emerged from the darkness and hurried to the Yagi gate. Saito relaxed. "Oh, it's just you," he said, stepping out of the shadows. He crossed his arms and glared at her. Naomi froze, but it seemed that she was finally growing accustomed to his sudden appearances. "Yes, just me. Good night," she muttered, moving again and stepping inside the gate.

"Which unfortunate soul did you send to the underworld tonight?" Saito asked coolly. Naomi glanced over her shoulder with a tired smirk. "Do you _really_ want to know?" she mocked. "I'd hate to disturb your sleep with the gruesome details. It might give you _nightmares_." Saito chuckled. "Oh, after tonight, I doubt you could give me nightmares." Naomi's eyes lit with interest. Saito's tone suggested that he, himself, had accomplished something great that evening. "Oh?" She turned to face him, intrigued. "And why's that? Did you finally learn how to properly use a katana?"

"Oh, yes, let's just stomp out the last of my pride," Saito replied, not actually hurt by her insult. Naomi laughed curtly. "I thought I did that when we met in the woods!" Saito's right eye twitched. She really did have a talent for getting under his skin. "You're the _only _person who would suggest-" "That you have no pride?" Naomi asked, completing his sentence in an innocent tone that made his blood boil. "My pride isn't something _I_ have to worry about defending here," he retorted. "Since you've chosen to live with a bunch of men, I'm sure it won't be long before you're referred to as the _whore_ of the Shinsengumi."

Saito had hoped to enrage Naomi with his words, and perhaps he had...but she reacted in a completely unexpected and very strange way. "Hm? Are _you_ concerned about my reputation?" she purred, stepping close to him and brushing his hair out of his face with an inviting smile.

Saito's jaw dropped. He was so shocked that he couldn't move. With a single phrase, she had chased the warm memory of Aioi away and left him with a shock that, despite himself, left him shivering with anticipation. "E-excuse me?" Even in the darkness, he could see that she was smiling and knew that she could clearly see the blush that was creeping onto his face. He couldn't understand why, all of a sudden, she was touching him gently and whispering to him like Aioi had mere hours before. Had he missed something? Did she _really_ not care about her reputation?

Without warning, Naomi's face tensed and she lifted her hand, balling it into a fist. Gritting her teeth with a snarl, she swung her fist forward. "_Don't_ worryabout it!" Her fist connected and sent him crashing into the Maekawa wall. "And don't you _ever _call me a whore again." She glared at him, her eyes smoldering with hatred, and straightened her hair out of habit. Saito cupped his hand over his mouth and let his jaw relax, willing the pain to disappear. He stared at her, bewildered. She was confusing the hell out of him. When she moved to walk away, he caught her by the wrist and spoke in a thick voice. "Do _all_ women play with men's emotions like this?"

Naomi fought to free her hand, but the struggle was in vain. She was surprised by how strong he was when sober. "_Playing_? I'm not! Let me _go_!" Saito was now beyond confused. Releasing her wrist, he folded his arms and turned away slightly. "Fine. Whatever. Let your reputation be sullied. I don't care." Naomi gave no further answer, disappearing into the Yagi house and leaving Saito alone in the street.

Saito glared after her until she slipped silently into the house and closed the door behind her. With a heavy sigh, Saito leaned against the wall and looked up at the stars. He wondered suddenly how his family was doing. Before he left, his sister had many suitors. Was she married yet? What about his older brother Hiroaki and the girl he had always fancied? Saito glared down at his left hand. He had not had a single prospect, thanks to his father. No wonder he was so inexperienced with girls, though he was fairly certain that Naomi was a unique case that would baffle and astound _any _man.

/\/\/\/\

Days passed without incident and the weather grew steadily colder. Each morning was encased in a thin shell of ice, and practice with Harada was accompanied by smoking breath and aching lungs. Okita Souji, who had somehow managed to avoid night patrol for two weeks in a row, occasionally joined them. All three of them were making rapid progress, and the other Captains seemed to sense that they were missing out on something but had no idea what it was.

Along with the colder weather came an unexpected rush of new recruits. Suspicious of all the new Shinsengumi members but acknowledging the need for reinforcements, Commander Kondo Isami put the would-be volunteers to a rigorous test before allowing them to sign on as official members of the Shogun's Corps. Often, the testing involved a duel against either a lieutenant or a captain. Saito was suddenly very grateful that Nagakura had noticed his need and mentioned it to Harada, who had in turn taken it upon himself to resolve the issue. If they hadn't helped him, he'd be the laughing stock of the Shinsengumi – and all of Kyoto.

As it was, he had developed his skills at such an astonishing rate that he had joined Okita and Nagakura as one of the three most feared swordsmen of the Shinsengumi and was beginning to strike a supportable dread in the hearts of both his men and comrades. Before, only the coldness in his eyes had made them nervous in his presence. Now he had the skill to justify the intimidation.

Nevertheless, there were still those among the ranks who not only didn't care but found his rise in power strangely _amusing_. Takeda Kanryuusai, the captain of the Fifth Squad and Saito's previous superior, seemed to have singled out his past lieutenant for abuse, well aware of the rule against settling personal affairs with fights as it was one of the few things that kept him alive. Had he been a lawless Ishin, he would undoubtedly have met his end long ago.

"Good morning, Hajime-kun," he called in a whimsical voice that made Saito's skin crawl. He ignored the salutation of his least-favorite comrade and continued walking towards the dojo as though he hadn't heard. "How have you been?" Dismayed to find Takeda's squad waiting within the dojo, Saito realized to his horror that Nagakura's shift for the day must have been changed. He hadn't heard the news, but it was apparent now that he would be spending two hellish hours training the men with Takeda.

"I'm surprised," Saito remarked dryly. "I can't recall the last time I saw you in the dojo." Takeda smirked as he stepped past Saito. "You've missed me? I suppose you've been counting the days. It's fortunate for you that you finally found a woman to fill the loneliness. She's not a low-class whore like the typical dregs of Shimabara, either." There was laughter in Takeda's voice. Saito's blood boiled. He didn't know how Takeda had found out about Aioi, whom Saito had taken to visiting often though quietly, but he despised the man all the more when he dared to speak of her. "If she's willing to lower her standards – and her kimono – for an inexperienced child like you, perhaps _I _might venture…"

Saito threw a poisonous glare at Takeda. "She's not like that," he said in a low voice. There was nothing like a woman to start a battle, or even war, between men. "Jealous?" Takeda crooned. "That's the problem with a girl who sells herself, Hajime-kun; you have to share." Saito narrowed his eyes. Of course he knew that. She worked at Shimabara, after all. She surely had other patrons; he couldn't hope to monopolize her.

Takeda studied Saito's face from the corners of his eyes, a triumphant smirk creasing his face. "Well, it's not something we should discuss here. I'd hate for someone to overhear and inform her brother." Wait – what? What brother? "_Whom_ are you talking about?" Saito asked, confused. Leering, Takeda lowered his voice as an added precaution, though none of the men could possibly hear them. "Just how many women _are_ you visiting lately? Poor Naomi-chan will be heart-broken!"

Saito's heart skipped a beat. Takeda thought that he and Naomi…? He must have seen them that night! "You're wrong," Saito snarled. "Nothing has _ever_ happened between us." Takeda chuckled quietly. "Of course not! And I'm sure the vice commander will understand your explanation when, I mean, _if _he finds out." Saito glowered suspiciously. "What do you want?" he muttered. Unbelievable! He was getting blackmailed! By Takeda, of all people!

A surprisingly good actor, Takeda turned and looked at Saito with feigned surprise. "What do I…? What do you mean?" Smirking again, he lowered his voice so it was barely audible. "You have _nothing _I could possibly want, boy…but I'll consider your offer, nonetheless. In the meantime, I might recommend you show a bit more respect to your elders." The threat was clear, but any trace of coldness melted from the Fifth Squad captain's face when he turned to face their men, his face aglow with a sickening smile.

/\/\/\/\

After class, Saito retreated to the shrine. He was angrily practicing with his sword, sweating despite the chill in the air. The golden sun was in the center of the sky when he finally stopped and sheathed his sword. He pulled his kimono up and sat on a log. What was he supposed to do? His father would be very disappointed if he knew about the rumors and implied threats. He should have known better than to allow himself to get tangled in a web of secrets. He glared at the shrine, remembering that Naomi prayed there and could show up at any moment. Frowning, he stood to leave. He didn't want to give Takeda any more fuel.

Saito headed down the mossy steps, determining that he should visit Aioi. She was becoming someone of whom Saito was very fond. They had a lot in common. For starters, they were both from Edo – something he had successfully hidden from the Shinsengumi. He could talk to her more openly than with others, but he still guarded most of his secrets from her. Maybe someday he would confide in her completely…eventually. Not yet. He took a bath before heading for Shimabara, thankful he had the night off.

When the young captain arrived at the Kikyo-ya, Aioi was waiting for him. She had his schedule memorized. Saito had to smile, a warm feeling coming over him when he entered the teahouse. "Good evening, Saito-han. I'm so glad you came!" Her gentle voice was such a contrast to the clashing metal and gruff voices he listened to all day that he would pay just to hear to her speak. Her company was a gift that, not for the first time, he pondered stealing away. "I received a letter from my sister in Edo this morning and she inquired after you." Studying his tabi, Aioi hesitated before taking a deep breath and lifting her gaze to Saito's expectant face. "We should speak privately," she murmured.

Saito certainly had no objections to a little privacy, but something in Aioi's tone suggested she wanted to discuss something serious. Nodding, he gestured for her to lead the way. Bowing deeply, she stood and led him to the farthest room, which was smaller than most of the others but distant enough that they were not likely to be overheard. As she slid the door closed behind them, Aioi sighed. "Saito-han, are you acquainted with a Toshiaki Katsu, wife of Toshiaki Soma?"

Saito's brow furrowed as he reflected on the familiar name. Toshiaki was the surname of one of his sister's suitors – one of the few he liked. "I am…I think." He knelt on the floor and watched as she moved gracefully towards him. Everything about Aioi was art: her poise, her voice, her touch… She pulled a small, folded letter from her kimono sleeve – further proof that she had been expecting him – and bowed her head as she held it out like a gift. Saito's heart jumped. He recognized the handwriting. '_Onee-chan!_'

He took the letter and unfolded it slowly. As he read, a smile softened his angular face. He really missed his family now. The letter was brief, but it told him all he wanted to know. He folded the letter and tucked it into his sleeve. "Thank you, Aioi-dono." She smiled and bowed her head. "Was it good news?" she asked. "It was. My sister is married and is due to have a baby. She's probably had it by now, actually. I wonder if it was a girl or a boy?" Saito smiled at her. "How did you ever get this?" Aioi's lips curved in the barest hint of a mischievous smile – something Saito had never imagined she could wear. "My sister owns her own teahouse in Edo. Her friends and guests share all of the local news with her. When I mentioned…your eyes…"

Aioi hesitated, glancing up at Saito apologetically. "I did not think anyone would recognize a description, but she is a very honest woman and has promised her heart to me in secrecy. At least among sisters, we never lie." With a nod, Saito cleared his throat and answered, "If you trust her, then so do I. I've been thinking about my family a lot lately, so it's nice to know they are well." Saito looked over to the lantern. "But you should realize that it's very important that no one else find this information. I did not leave Edo under ideal circumstances and things could get dangerous if this fell into the wrong hands."

Saito turned back to Aioi. He was not scolding her, but warning her for her own safety. He had no idea how far they would go to track him down and drag him back to Edo. "Do you understand?" he asked. She bowed deeply, humbled by his concern and his trust. "I understand. I will ask her not to write of you again, unless you should request it." Saito thought for a moment. "Actually, can you send a letter for me?" The best way to know what was going on was to ask his brother; Hiroaki was always informed.

Nodding, Aioi gestured to a small lacquered chest. "Would you like to write it now?" she asked. Saito nodded. After a moment the ink was mixed and Saito started his letter. He let his brother know he was all right and told him to congratulate Katsu and her husband. He asked how their mother and father were. Then he asked about the state of the investigation concerning his disappearance. Were they were actively searching for him or had they given up? Saito tuck two _ryo_ into the letter as a gift to his sister and signed the letter "Hajime."

He enjoyed his time with Aioi, even though nothing physically intimate happened. When he left her, he decided to head back to the estate to get some dinner before returning to the shrine to burn his sister's letter. As he neared the gate he saw the Maekawa and Yagi children running excitedly to the Yagi house. He watched as they interrupted the conversation Hijikata and the head of the Yagi household were sharing. They were talking in high-pitched, rapid voices. When Naomi appeared at the door, laughing, the children ran to her and began to plead with her. Saito shook his head and turned to the Maekawa estate. Something about the sweetness with which Naomi treated the children made his stomach turn. '_She can act so innocent around the children and her brother, but she's a demon behind that pretty mask – just like her brother._'

"Saito-kun!" He cringed when he heard Hijikata call his name, fearing that somehow his thoughts had been perceived. Turning reluctantly to face the vice commander, he saw him beckon and forced his feet to carry him through the Yagi gate. "Yes, sir?" he asked, his voice level. "There's a _Matsuri_ festival tonight. You're free, aren't you?" Saito glanced at the children and caught a glimpse of Naomi's dismay. She was playing _Jan-Ken-Pon_ with the oldest Maekawa child and had just lost because her hand clenched into a tight _Gu _fist.

Saito grudgingly replied, "I am, sir." He looked at the kids again before daring a split-second, narrow-eyed glare at Naomi. Yagi Gennojo glanced at Saito and nodded. "I'm fine with it if he goes," he consented. The children, hearing their father's voice, ran over cheering but paused in awe as they looked up at the tall warrior who was being volunteered as their guardian. "Go with them. Yagi-dono and my sister are going as well. We can't let a couple of women and a bunch of children go alone."

Naomi hurried over to them, smiling sweetly but clearly tense. "Ni-san, this really isn't necessary! I'm sure Saito-san already has plans for his day off! We should ask someone else!" She didn't get a chance to argue further. The kids were excitedly pulling Saito to the gate, apparently immune to his icy glare. A small girl tightly held two of his fingers while the older Yagi son, Tamesaburo, pulled him by the other hand, jumping up and down.

"Wait for your mother!" Yagi called, laughing heartily. Answering promptly, Yagi Masa stepped out of the house with a bright yellow kimono and a sunny smile. "I'm here," she said, catching the stunned Naomi's arm and walking with her to the gate. "Oh, this will be so fun for the children!" she chirped. Naomi tried to smile, but she only managed a weak grimace.

For a farming community like Mibu, the _Matsuri_ harvest festival was a grand celebration. Colored paper dangled from strings from which paper lanterns also hung. Children flew kites while running past stalls full of sweets and laughing adults. The Yagi and Maekawa children strained to pull Saito toward the festivities as quickly as possibly. Yagi Masa watched with a jubilant smile. "He's so good with children," she whispered. Naomi pressed her lips together in a tight line, making no response. '_He doesn't have a choice but to humor them. That hardly qualifies as being good with them – just putting up with them!_'

The little girl was having trouble keeping up with the bigger kids, so Saito picked her up and set her on his shoulders. She clapped excitedly and pointed to all the things she could see from her new vantage point. The three boys kept pulling Saito until they reached a booth with a low wooden tub full of water and fish. The children tried to catch baby koi to put in the ponds back home, but their attempts were clumsy. After several frustrating minutes, Saito squatted with a smirk and offered to help them.

For a time, Naomi was distracted from the children and their captive samurai by Masa's interest in a stall full of ink paintings. They admired the works together, commenting on the skill and beauty of the pieces. When Naomi finally glanced over her shoulder to check on the children, she was stunned to see Saito holding a small pail full of koi for the children, laughing with them. Turning to follow Naomi's gaze, Masa exclaimed quietly over Saito's gentle manners. Naomi couldn't believe what she was seeing. Shaking her head as though to call herself back to reality, she quirked an ironic smirk and shrugged to herself. '_I guess I'm biased against him. Of course there's more to him than a sword and a scowl...and an aggravating tendency to be insulting._'

Before that moment, every encounter between them had ended in verbal brawls or vicious blows. Now that she had the chance to see him in a new environment, Naomi had to humbly admit to herself that it was usually _her_ fault that they argued. In the woods, at the shrine, on the road… Something about him brought out the worst in her. She couldn't help but be confrontational. Certainly part of her violent behavior was defensive; he was the only one who knew of her _marohoshi jutte _or the fact that she had used it to kill. Only _he_ knew that she had gone to the shrine to pray. Only _he_ dared to raise his voice when speaking to her.

Naomi's chocolate eyes narrowed in contempt. '_It's not just my fault. He's the most offensive creature I've ever met! I never should have let him hear my name. I should have killed him at our first meeting. Now, I've__…_' Remembering his insults and her behavior during their last encounter, her cheeks burned with shame and she turned to look at the paintings again. '_…__I can't kill him, now. He's useful to Ni-san. I hate that he knows so much, but he hasn't said a word to anyone. No one even suspects, thanks to his silence. I suppose he probably thinks of me the same way. I'm useful – to an extent._' Smirking now, she glanced back at the young swordsman and pondered the irony. '_If I fail to be of further use, will he continue to treat me as I would treat him – and kill me?_'

The thought was grim, yet for some reason it made her feel light. Death – the gift she frequently gave, always with the secret hope that someone would perhaps return the favor… She laughed out loud, the sound clear like a bell. For the first time in a very long time – perhaps years – Naomi had found a reason to smile. Saito heard the laugh but was occupied by the children, who were showing him the various prizes as though he hadn't already seen what they had won. The little girl shyly put a hairpin into Saito's hair. She whispered in his ear. All the boys grinned and blushed. Even Saito turned a slight shade of pink.

The two older boys ran to Masa and Naomi. They were in a less crowded area, between the painting stall and a booth full of baskets of nuts and dried fruit. The younger Yagi boy, Yuunosuke, and the little girl grabbed hold of Saito's hakama, dragging him towards the others while he struggled to keep the fish from falling out of the pail. When the group was reunited, the children grinned expectantly at Saito. He made no move, so Tamesaburo elbowed him. Saito glared down at him. The little girl started tugging on Naomi's kimono. "Onee-chan!"

Naomi looked from the little girl to the boys and finally to Saito. In a rush, her walls flew back up and a coldness filled her eyes. Her smile remained, now forced by sheer will, but it was clear at least to Saito that something had changed. For a moment, he had sensed _life _in Hijikata's dark-eyed sister; now all that remained was a warning. "You should remember that Saito-san is only here to make sure we don't get into any trouble. Don't make him play any games he doesn't want to play," she chided gently. The children's faces fell.

"But Onee-chan!" The little girl tugged again and all the boys looked up at Saito. "This is important!" they declared, looking back to Naomi. Masa intervened. "What's so important, children?" Saito felt his eye twitch. Thank the gods Naomi had not noticed the hairpin yet. The little girl turned away angrily and pouted up at Masa. "Onee-chan is being unfair!" The boys joined in her complaining. Saito squeezed his eyes shut and silently prayed that the children would tire and seek a new diversion.

The children were adamant, however, and soon began fussing loudly. Realizing that they were drawing the attention of others nearby, Naomi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Shhh! Okay! Okay," she whispered. The children spun to face her, their eyes hopeful. They looked so desperate that Naomi felt her resolve slip away. Why was she being so stubborn? This was the children's day out. If they wanted her to play a silly game with them, she would – even if Saito was playing, too. "Well?" she asked. "What's got you all so excited? I see you got a lot of fish!"

The girl beamed excitedly. "Saito-san has something to give you!" The boys shot smirks and grins at Saito. The narrow-faced samurai looked like he wanted to die. With visible effort, Naomi lifted her gaze back to Saito's face. Through clenched teeth, she asked again, "What is it?" The children were obviously holding in their excitement for something. Saito rolled his eyes. He balanced the bucket of fish and reached up and to pull the feminine ornament out of his hair. "_They_ want you to have this, but insist that _I_ be the one to give it to you." The children held their breath, waiting for Naomi's reaction. Something twinkled in Yagi Masa's eyes.

Naomi's eyebrows arched up in surprise; she hesitated to take the small _kanzashi_. "Oh! But shouldn't we let Hanakimi-chan have it since she helped catch the fish?" She looked down at the little Maekawa girl, but the children all shook their heads fiercely. Biting back an impatient sigh, Naomi bowed with feigned gratitude before taking the gift from the equally unenthusiastic Saito. "Thank you," she murmured, tucking the hairpin into her small purse. "No! No! Don't hide it!" "Put it on, Onee-chan!" Struggling to hide her exasperation, she retrieved the _kanzashi_ and made sure all of the children could see as she slid it into place. '_I'm never going out with the children and Saito-san together again,_' she silently swore.

The children burst out in excited cries. "Now Onee-chan can marry Ni-san!" "What?" Saito and Naomi cried out in alarm, unified for the first time – but only in that a unity was outrageous. The children looked at Saito with looks that reprimanded his reluctance. "Ka-chan said that when she got a _kanzashi_ from Chichi-ue, it meant that they were going to get married and have _me_," the Maekawa boy explained in a condescending tone, as though Saito should know. "Yeah, so now that you've given Onee-chan one, you can get married!" Hanakimi exclaimed, clapping her little hands and bouncing up and down.

Saito wanted to wring the plotting children like hand towels, but instead simply gripped the hilt of his katana, keeping it hidden beneath the sleeve of his haori so they wouldn't worry. Squatting down to speak to them, he took a deep breath and explained as calmly and simply as he could. "That would only work if we loved each other," he said. "We _don't_ love each other. It's…a sort of…a mutual "like," as in we are _sort of_ friends." Saito was struggling with the words, but understanding slowly dawned despite his clumsy explanation. The children nodded slowly. "Besides, what if Hijikata-dono likes someone else? Or what if _I_ like someone else?"

"I didn't think about that," the Maekawa boy mumbled. Hanakimi looked at Naomi and pouted, stomping her feet. "But she was smiling! Onee-chan was smiling!" Naomi took a deep, steadying breath before replying. "I was smiling because you caught so many fish," she lied. Hanakimi's lower lip quivered, but she nodded and bowed her head apologetically. Saito sighed, relieved that they were listening. As their dutiful guard rose again to his feet, Yuunosuke looked excited. "I wanna fly a kite!" The others agreed and Saito was dragged away again, actually rather relieved to be separated from the women again.

Yagi Masa twittered with laughter as she watched the children lead the samurai away again. "They must have noticed you watching him earlier! How sweet! It's just so cute that they…" Turning back to look at Naomi, the older woman's smile vanished, replaced immediately by a look of concern. "Naomi-chan! Are you all right?" Eyes closed tightly, Naomi had both hands pressed over her mouth. She nodded sharply but several moments passed before she spoke in a hushed voice that was muffled by her kimono's sleeves. "I don't feel so well. I'm sorry, Yagi-dono, but I think I'm going to go back early," she apologized.

"Naomi-chan! If you're ill, you shouldn't go back on your own!" Naomi opened her eyes and lowered her hands just enough to smile disarmingly at her companion. "Don't worry! It's not far, and I'm not feeling weak or anything. Just a little tired. I'll be fine." Masa studied the young woman's face worriedly. "If you're sure…" "I am," Naomi responded. She walked the mother to her children but turned away before any of them could see how pale she was. She did _not _want them to worry – and certainly didn't want the ever-observant Saito Hajime to notice.

/\/\/\/\

Three more hours passed before the children tired. Saito had to carry Hanakimi with one arm while supporting the sleeping Yuunosuke on his back with the other arm. The older boys yawned and rubbed their eyes, trudging along the road slowly. Masa was now carrying the fish, and even she seemed exhausted. Saito was relieved when they finally came to the gates of the Yagi estate. The group quietly shuffled into the house. Masa whispered for Saito to follow her into the children's room so he could leave them there to sleep, suggesting that he also help her set out futons for the Maekawa children. She had told Saito that Naomi left early because she was sick, but when they entered the room that Naomi shared with the children, he didn't see her anywhere.

Soon all of the children were tucked in and sleeping. Saito sighed and stood to go. Masa thanked him for his help, but her tone betrayed the fact that she, too, had noticed Naomi's absence and was worried. Saito nodded and quietly left. He sighed as he checked his sleeve. Yes, the letter was still there. He reminded himself, somewhat sadly, that he needed to get rid of it. Until he knew his situation better, he had to assume that he was still in danger. He tucked his hands into his sleeves and headed for the shrine.

Something seemed different when he arrived at the hilltop shrine. The silent walls were dark, partially obscured in a frosty mist, and the empty doorway gaped like a black maw. Shrugging off the sense of foreboding that crept over him, he knelt behind a gnarled tree and shredded the letter, trapping the squares of paper beneath twigs. Striking a stone against a small knife he had brought along, he sent a small shower of sparks onto the tiny pile of kindling and watched as his sister's handwriting darkened on the curling paper and disappeared into a thin stream of smoke that mixed with the fog and disappeared completely.

With a sigh, Saito glanced back at the shrine. He froze, his eyes fixed on the doorway as he suddenly realized why something seemed strange about the ancient building's appearance. Never before, in the many visits he had made, had the door been opened. He was cautious as he approached. Had someone found him? Were they already lying in wait? Silently drawing his sword, he stepped closer and took a deep breath before leaping into the shrine.

The interior was dark and bare. It must have been looted years earlier, hardly more than a skeletal tribute to the faith of its lost visitors. Saito scanned the chamber with relief. '_The wind must have forced it open,_' he reasoned, turning to exit. Shock halted his movements as he sighted a figure huddled on the ground, half-hidden in shadows. He could barely make out the familiar lavender silk in the dim moonlight.

Saito sighed. She was sleeping. With a grumble, he sheathed his sword and knelt in front of her. "Hijikata-dono?" he said, hoping to stir her. When it didn't work he reached out and touched her shoulder, shaking her. "You'll catch your death of cold out here." Naomi's eyes fluttered. In an airy, confused whisper she asked, "Ni…san?" Slowly, she lifted her head and squinted up at him. At first she looked even more confused, blinking and lifting a hand to her lips. Then, unexpected recognition registering in her eyes, she gasped. Unprepared, she choked on the cold air and hit his hand away while she coughed until her lungs warmed.

"What are you doing here?" she rasped, silently cursing her luck. Saito frowned at her. "I was wondering the same thing. You told Yagi-dono you were returning home _hours_ ago." He backed away and stood. How could she sleep in this cold air? Failing to mask a grimace, Naomi slowly pulled herself to her feet and sighed, dusting her kimono. Then, mustering a hollow smile, she straightened and directed the look at him. "You don't care, remember?"

Not waiting for a response, she turned and walked through the door. She was trembling, but not from cold. It was a great effort to balance over her buckling knees. She felt drained and unsteady, but willed herself to keep walking. '_The worst is over. I'll feel better in the morning._' Saito rolled his eyes, perfectly aware that Naomi was struggling – and equally certain that she would stubbornly resist any help he might offer. With a sigh, he closed the door and followed after her.

Naomi glanced over her shoulder and scowled. Why had Saito come to the shrine? Surely he hadn't come looking for her. Why, after a long day at the festival, would he hike all the way to the shrine when he had already admitted he didn't bother with prayers? Resigning herself to the fact that she would never ask and therefore never know, she looked ahead and hesitated at the stairs. '_One at a time,_' she told herself. With a wince, she slowly descended. '_Another secret; will he figure this one out, too? It's so unfair!_' she thought bitterly.

Saito followed five steps behind, watching for any sign that she might stumble. He was wary of her condition, though it confused him, and just as wary of their surroundings. His senses were heightened by the nervousness she had sparked in him; the slightest noise made his muscles tense in concentration as he listened intently for the sound of metal.

When they finally reached the foot of the stairs, Naomi breathed a quiet sigh of relief and straightened, instilled with more confidence despite the ache that lingered in her bones. She felt, quite unexpectedly, that she should say something to dispel the tension she could taste in the air. Moments passed in silence and the weight of the edgy atmosphere grew. Casting a glance sideways at Saito's moonlit shadow, she cleared her throat and murmured, "Did you enjoy the festival?" "I suppose I did, for the most part," Saito answered, pulling his hands into his sleeves. He was cold and wanted his blankets, or even Aioi. Sake or hot tea sounded good too; anything to fight the chill off for a while longer.

Naomi didn't ask which part of the celebration had bothered him; she already knew. Her face darkened and she reached up to gingerly remove the hairpin he had given her. Slowing her step, she held the _kanzashi_ out to him. "Here. You should give this to someone else." Without hesitation, Saito took it from her. "The children will be disappointed if you don't wear it, but I'm sure you're good at making up excuses. Like it's the wrong season or something," he retorted coldly. Naomi smirked, her eyes empty. "I'm afraid you're right. There will never be a season for such a gift." Saito tucked the hairpin into his sleeve. "Not for a woman such as yourself."

A soft laugh spurred a dry cough and Naomi covered her mouth with her sleeve. '_Ah, how true!_' she mused. She said nothing more, even when they arrived at the narrow way between the Yagi and Maekawa estates. Without a word of farewell, she disappeared into the Yagi house, her limbs trembling with the hunger for sleep even before she finished unfolding her futon. As she slipped under the covers, she clasped her hands over her chest and bowed her head, as though praying. '_The seasons are always too short, and time passes so quickly! There's no time for gift-giving anymore. I have work to do._'

Saito sighed and walked into the Maekawa residence. He was glad to see the men behaving. They still gave him problems, but his threats were as empty as before. He went directly to his room and closed the door quietly. Sitting at his desk, he pulled the _kanzashi _out to look at it. It _was_ lovely, even for a trinket from a festival. He sighed and leaned on an arm, staring at the ornamental hairpin a moment longer before opening a drawer and tucking it in the back. After a pause, he got up and readied for bed. He lay down in his futon, making sure his tanto was under and his katana in close range. In the next instant, he was fast asleep.

/\/\/\/\

The following dawn spilled like molten gold over brittle silver. The frost dissipated as soon as the sun touched it, heralding an unseasonably warm morning before winter set in completely. Saito was already up, waiting for Harada in the dojo. He was trying to remember whether he had night patrol, but his mind was distracted. Sleep seemed only to have further muddled his thoughts instead of clearing his head. A good spar should help him forget the children's prank and Naomi's coldness.

However, Harada left him waiting longer than usual. By the time the disgruntled, sleep-deprived spearman arrived at the dojo, there were only a few minutes remaining before the rest of the men would rise for breakfast. Saito studied the tired face of his tutor uneasily, sensing that something was amiss. "Good morning?" Harada grunted and slid the shoji shut, leaning heavily against it. "Yeah. Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night," he muttered. Saito opened his mouth to respond, but his answer was cut short by rapidly approaching footsteps. Harada moved away from the door just in time for Okita Souji to throw it open. "She's back!" he called, an ecstatic smile plastered over his pale face.

Saito looked between the two captains in confusion. "Who is?" he queried. Their relieved smiles froze for a moment and they glanced at their comrade. Reaching back to nervously tug at his hair, Okita stepped into the dojo and shrugged. "Ah, it's nothing. Naomi-chan was a bit late getting home last night, that's all. She was in her room just now, so we must have just missed her when we went to look for her." A heavy rock seemed to settle in Saito's gut. "Oh?" Thinking fast, he carefully constructed a concerned expression and fixed it on his face. Harada smirked. "Worried? Don't be. She used to run off all the time when we were younger. I guess we're just not used to it, anymore, and now that she's a woman… You know."

"People say foolish things," Okita finished, closing the dojo door behind him and folding his arms, a cold scowl clouding his face. A shiver ran down both Saito and Harada's spines. "Like what?" Saito queried, very curious to know what could bring out the demon in the generally chipper captain. Okita huffed and glanced at Harada. Shrugging, Harada cleared his throat before replying. "Someone's been spreading rumors that someone has been…_soliciting_ Naomi-chan. She hasn't said any-"

"I just confronted her about it," Okita corrected sharply. "She was very upset! She hasn't done a thing." He gave the other two captains a fiery glare. "I believe her. Naomi-chan _never_ lies." Saito bit his tongue to hold back the words that suddenly wanted to spill out of his mouth. Hijikata Naomi – honest? Ha! But worse than her lies were the implications of the rumor. Saito took a deep breath before asking, "Who started these rumors?"

Okita and Harada shrugged, obviously frustrated that they had not yet found the source. "If I were the commander, I'd have whoever it was commit seppuku!" Saito's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Okita was beyond furious; he was vehement! Saito was beginning to understand why the young samurai's students feared him. "And…who is…said to have solicited…?" Again, the other two captains shrugged. "You know how rumors go. There aren't any specific details. I overheard some of my men talking about it last night. When I asked, they didn't know who had started the rumors or who was supposed to be Naomi-chan's…whatever."

Nodding slowly, Saito stared at the shinai in his hand without really seeing it. '_I'm sure Takeda is the one who started the rumor. I'm surprised he didn't name _me_, but to do something like this…_' Remembering how weak Naomi had been the night before, Saito felt his own anger rising against Takeda. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply to keep his face calm. '_She may very well be the most evil creature in existence, but that does not give him the right to challenge her dignity! I'll kill that bastard!_'

Harada yawned loudly and covered his face with one hand. "I'm beat!" Okita smirked slightly. "You took Todou's patrol last night. Why don't you go back to bed?" Saito glanced at Harada in surprise. '_He was so worried that he took an extra patrol? It's a shame he didn't just check the shrine, but I guess no one else knows she goes there to pray._' "Not until _after _breakfast! Why don't you come, too, Saito-kun? I'm sure the Maekawa house will remain standing even if you don't eat breakfast with the men." Saito smirked. Finally, Harada was grinning again.

As they walked to the house for breakfast, Saito looked at Okita inquisitively. "So, you all were pretty close growing up?" Okita laughed. "Naomi-chan was like our little sister! She followed Hijikata-san to the dojo every day until their father told her to stay home. Then, whenever we came to visit, she'd beg us to teach her _kenjutsu_, but her father was against it. He was worried she'd get hurt." Saito frowned. '_If her father forbade it, how did she learn to fight so well? Where on earth could she have learned juttejutsu?_'

Breakfast was delicious. Saito was astounded by how much Naomi's cooking had improved. Now he was certain that she had intentionally made his meals bland before. The captains and lieutenants ate together in the common room while Kondo, Hijikata, and Yamanami received breakfast in their offices. There was very little conversation in the common room; the men were too busy eating to speak. When Naomi came in to serve rice, she hesitated for the briefest moment upon seeing Saito seated with the others. Saito, who until that time had avoided looking at Takeda, caught a thin smirk curling on the contemptuous captain's face. Baring his teeth slightly, he shot Takeda a deadly glare and excused himself.

Later in the day, while Saito was on patrol with his five senior squad members and three new recruits, the mischievous Taoka Taro approached him and cleared his throat softly. "Captain Saito!" "Hm?" "I hear you've made a good friend at Shimabara," he teased. Saito scowled, but did not answer. Taoka glanced over his shoulder to be sure the others couldn't hear before lowering his voice and adding, "And I hear she isn't your only _friend_."

Saito nearly missed a step. He cast a withering scowl at his lieutenant. "Where did you hear this?" Taoka raised his hands and continued with a grin, "No need to get defensive! I was just curious…but judging by your face, it's not true. What a shame!" "Who told you this?" Saito repeated, his voice hissing between clenched teeth. Taoka scratched his chin, his expression thoughtful. "To be honest, nobody told me. I overheard someone in another squad saying it, but I don't know his name. He's fairly new."

Face darkening, Saito took a deep breath and tried again. "Which squad?" "Your old one: the Fifth." Rage poured through his veins. It was a thick, heavy feeling. He wanted to march back to headquarters and butcher Takeda like the pig he was. "And what…_exactly_…did he say?" Taoka laughed. "Someone else apparently told _him _that your nurse's_ treatment _involved more than hot water and bandages." Saito was fuming. Taoka seemed to think it was hilarious. He gave Saito a mocking, disappointed look. "So…you _didn't _sleep with her? What's _wrong _with you?"

Something snapped. "You mean _other_ than the fact that she's the ice-cold sister of a demon? Gee, I don't know! Maybe you're right! Who _wouldn't _want to get involved with a girl who's got "touch me and die" written all over her? Can you think of a single sane person who wouldn't want to get on Hijikata Toshizou's bad side? Besides, she's a bitch! She's the cruelest woman I've ever had the _dis_pleasure of knowing! If it wasn't for _her_, I never would have-"

He stopped, abruptly, realizing that he had almost divulged a terrible secret. The last thing he wanted to do was admit that Hijikata Naomi had bested him in hand-to-hand combat and then dragged him back to headquarters while he was disarmed and defenseless. Taoka did not seem to notice the sudden silence, as he immediately began filling it with other rumors about other Shinsengumi members. Saito rolled his eyes and groaned quietly. It was going to be another long patrol.

/\/\/\/\

Saito was not in the best of moods. He was still fuming and had been all day. Ignoring Taoka's childish questions was a laborious task, and returning to the Maekawa residence only to hear his and Naomi's names whispered by the men was beyond frustrating. Now he was in his room, pacing and growling. He knew, now, that Takeda Kanryuusai had started the rumors, but he didn't know _why_. Had he decided that, as he had suggested earlier, Saito had nothing of value to him? Was he so _depraved_ that, with no better alternative, he would throw his vice commander's sister and his comrade out to the wolves?

He ground his heels into the tatami and threw a punch at the wall, snapping the wooden panel beneath his knuckles and turning away in search of something stronger – something that wouldn't yield to his strength and break so quickly. Nothing. With an exasperated sigh, Saito squared his shoulders and left the haven of his room, convincing himself that he was ready to face the men again. When he arrived in the common room, however, he stormed past the few loiterers there without a word, unwilling to linger in their presence and catch a single word of their conversation.

Marching across the narrow street to the Yagi estate, he made his way towards the dojo with a dark scowl. "You seem upset, Hajime-kun," a sickeningly sweet voice called. Saito spun so fast that he skidded slightly, scattering pebbles and dust. "_You_!" he snarled, giving Captain Takeda the most blood-thirsty glare he could muster. "This is _your _fault!" Takeda gave Saito a pitying look. "What's wrong?" he asked in a simpering tone. A slight smile was beginning to curl on his lips. Saito felt his skin prickling. His left hand strayed to the hilt of his katana, but he made no move to draw it. "Didn't Naomi-chan offer you sufficient entertainment last night? You were out rather late…"

He had seen them again? Saito gripped his katana's hilt tightly and grit his teeth. "You son of a-" "Saito Hajime…" Saito froze, as though a bucket of ice-cold water had just been dumped over his head. He heard the soft, familiar sound of metal sliding over wood and went rigid. "Okita-san?" He turned slowly, eyes wide. Okita Souji had heard Takeda's comment and now had his katana pointed at Saito's chest.

There was a glint in the captain's eyes – a vaguely familiar darkness that Saito had witnessed for the first time that morning. "It was _you_?" Okita demanded, his voice uncharacteristically low and cold. Saito spun to face him and took a step back. "No!" Takeda moved away from them, nearly laughing as he interjected. "Oh? So it wasn't you I saw walking her home last night?" Saito's eyes narrowed and he cast a quick glare at Takeda, but rapidly shifted his attention back to Okita, well aware that he was in grave danger. "It was, but I didn't-"

With a roar, Okita charged. Saito choked and spun around again, this time breaking for the gate and skidding as he turned and ran down the road, heading towards the woods. He heard shouting from the Yagi estate and Okita's running feet pounding just a few steps behind him. If he was going to live long enough to explain himself, he needed to run faster and get to higher ground. He pushed himself, increasing his speed and searching for an escape as the buildings flew past him. Spotting an old, crumbling wall, he jumped up and ran along the wall until it was close enough to the buildings for him to grab a roof ledge and flip himself onto the tiles above. Still running, he looked back to see if Okita had followed.

There was more distance between Saito and his pursuer, but he was shocked to see a tall, broad-shouldered man running a few steps behind the smaller captain. '_Harada?_' Turning his attention back to his feet, Saito leapt from roof to roof and prayed that when he reached the end he would be far enough ahead to lose them in the woods. Seeing that Saito was slipping out of reach, Okita cursed. It was hopeless. With impressive speed, Saito Hajime was disappearing from view.

"He's going to the shrine!" Okita glanced over his shoulder, surprised. "Sanosuke-kun!" Harada, like Okita, wore a mask of impenetrable rage. "Just follow the road!" Harada barked. Nodding sharply, Okita looked forward – and cursed again. Saito had vanished from sight. "Where is he?" Okita snarled, his sword and eyes glinting in the sunlight. He slowed his pace, allowing Harada to catch up to him. "He couldn't have reached the trees already," Harada muttered.

Saito had made a turn and headed east along the rooftops. Looking back, now, he couldn't see the other captains. Breathing heavily, he slowed to consider his options. The best chance he had was to head back to the Yagi estate and explain to Hijikata what _really_ happened. Even if it meant risking a bit of his own pride and all of Naomi's secrets, it was worth his survival. As he skidded onto a low roof to make his descent, a strap on his left zori snapped and he slipped, losing his balance and falling into the alley. Unable to control the direction of his momentum, he stumbled into the wall of the neighboring house and hit the wood with a loud _crack_!

His landing was horrible; he would have been reprimanded if his father had witnessed his clumsiness. Holding his breath to listen, he ignored the throbbing pain in his left ankle and tried to detect sounds of pursuit. Had he given away his location with the crash? Through the thin walls of the houses, he could hear a deep voice speak and a softer but angrier voice respond. Suddenly, footsteps began approaching from both ends of the house. Eyes widening, Saito realized they _had _heard and were now splitting up to catch him between them. '_Shit!_'

Not waiting to see them, he tore off his zori and clambored onto the roof of the house with which he had collided. He began running again, not stopping until the line of houses was at an end. Okita and Harada had anticipated his direction and were already close enough to see him again. With a grimace, Saito dropped to the ground and broke into a full sprint, reaching the wooded path at last and cursing his luck. '_How can I explain if they won't listen?_'

Blinded by their fury, Harada and Okita were swiftly gaining on their quarry. As they neared the small _koyasu-jizo_ statue, Saito skidded to a halt and turned to face them, holding his hands up and shouting desperately, "I _swear_, I didn't touch her!" Okita glowered, breathing heavily and slowing to a halt but not lowering his sword. Harada drew to a halt as well, but Saito realized to his chagrin that the huge captain was weilding a spear. '_I'm dead!_' "Why should we believe you?" Harada demanded, his voice harsh. Saito clenched his hands into fists but kept them over his shoulders as a sign of faith. He looked to Okita, pleading. "Me? What the hell do I matter? Why don't you believe Hijikata-dono? You asked her this morning, remember?" Okita's eyes narrowed and he shifted into an attack stance. "Did you threaten her?" he asked. Saito recoiled. "I would never-"

A soft cough sounded from the branches of a tree just above Saito's head. The three captains looked up, all startled by the sudden appearance of a man clad all in black. Even his face was covered, except for his eyes, and he was nearly invisible where he crouched in the dark branches. "I can vouch for him," the man murmured. His voice was perfectly calm, though he sounded somewhat amused by the whole situation. Saito was dumbfounded. He didn't recognize the man, but when he looked back at Okita and Harada, they were nodding and lowering their weapons. In confusion, Saito looked back up to question the stranger, but the dark figure had vanished from sight. "What? What the hell?"

"Saito-kun." Unnerved, Saito looked to Harada anxiously but was relieved to see a shadow of the familiar grin on his face. "What is it?" Leaning easily on his spear, Harada gave Saito an appraising look and shook his head. "You shouldn't have run." Saito scowled. He was _not _going to let them pin the blame on him. "If I _hadn't_, then _you _would have engaged in a personal fight!" Harada frowned again. Okita laughed, still sounding tense but obviously in better spirits. "Well, I guess you weren't running from a fight since we _didn't_ fight, right?"

Both Harada and Saito stared openly at the cheery captain, baffled by the nonsensical simplicity with which he was attempting to justify Saito's flight. "Though I will say…you're pretty good at it." He gave Saito a narrow-eyed smirk and Saito looked away. "Whatever," he mumbled. Okita shrugged animatedly and shook his haori sleeves out to tuck his hands away in their warmth. Taking a deep breath, he turned back towards Mibu and gestured for the others to follow him. "We should head back before…" His voice died away as he started walking, leaving Saito to silently finish the sentence. '_…Before Takeda has a chance to do more damage._'

Following a few steps behind the others, Saito reflected on the rumors and how rapidly the issue had escalated. He needed to find Naomi and inform her about everything. Then he was sure Hijikata would want to speak to him as well…and _he _wanted to confront Takeda. Too bad Saito couldn't find a way to kill him and avoid suspicion. With all of the rumors and lies and secrets, Saito was already under enough scrutiny and suspicion. Maybe Naomi would do the honors. No one would suspect her, even though she would have a clear motive.

Saito looked up from the broken zori in his hands and realized with a start that they were already back. He could see the entrance to the Yagi estate. He was surprised to see that no one was loitering around the gate to find out why Okita and Harada had chased him. He sighed, relieved, but the momentary calm vanished as soon as they stepped through the gate.

The three wayward captains were alarmed to see Hijikata Toshizou and Yamanami Keisuke marching swiftly towards them. They fought down the instinct to run. Then, when they saw Takeda Kanryuusai standing in the doorway of the Yagi home with his arms folded and a sneer on his face, they struggled to suppress the urge to charge and tear him to pieces. "Explain yourselves!" Hijikata snarled as he came to a sharp halt before them. Even Yamanami wore a scowl, which was rare and unsettling. Saito looked to Harada who looked to Okita who beamed brightly.

"Well, all three of us were off duty, so we figured we'd go to Shimabara, but then we remembered-" "You've never been to Shimabara, Souji-kun," Yamanami interjected softly. Okita's face burned while the other two captains choked and looked away. "That's why we were going!" Okita exclaimed. "Saito-kun suggested it!" Hijikata and Yamanami turned their suspicious glares on Saito, who stared back at them with his mouth slightly agape. "Uh…" Hijikata's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward slightly, almost as though he was surveying a particularly tough cut of meat and gauging how well he could cut it with his sword. "Saito…_kun_?"

Saito could not think of a single thing to say. Okita glanced quickly at Harada, who gave a barely visible shrug, and then cleared his throat. "So, why were you looking for us?" he asked. Hijikata continued to glare at Saito; Yamanami answered for him. "We were informed that you might be fighting." This time it was Harada who spoke, his deep voice booming with laughter. "We're always fighting! Why miss out on a great opportunity to be men – especially when Okita-kun just admitted he's still a vir-"

Okita rammed the hard wooden sheath of his wakizashi into Harada's gut, causing the taller man to double over in breathless agony. While Harada gasped for breath, the others broke into laughter, dispelling the tension. Even Hijikata managed a slight smirk, but it faded quickly as he turned on his heel and stormed away. Yamanami sighed. "Well, I'd better return to my duties as well." He looked back at Saito with a knowing smile and turned to follow Hijikata at a more leisurely pace.

Saito heaved a sigh of relief before letting his gaze drift to Takeda's leering face. He had to focus all his concentration on restraining himself. His hands curled into sharp fists, trembling slightly. He could feel rage boil from the bottom of his toes upwards. It would be so easy to charge forward and stab Takeda in that black heart of his, but… He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't act on his desires. He needed to walk away or he would end up committing seppuku for sure. He needed something, but what that something was, he had no idea.

Remembering his original reason for going to the Yagi house, he took deliberate steps to the dojo. He was going to practice until he couldn't hold his sword anymore. Then he would seek out Naomi to speak with her about the situation. Then, perhaps he'd indulge in a nice, warm sake. What a great way to end a _disastrous_ day.

_Kenjutsu _training went smoothly, though Saito occasionally recognized his name mixed in the muttering of various troops as they walked past the dojo. He heard the familiar, gruff voice of Inoue Genzaboro yelling at his own men to silence their gossiping and the aggravated cursing of Todou Heisuke, who was apparently sick of hearing about love affairs that weren't his own. When he had finished practicing, Saito stormed out of the dojo and all the way to his room in the Maekawa house without a word to anyone. He considered visiting Aioi, but decided he was in too foul a mood. What he needed was not her gentle touch but violence. An intense thirst for bloodshed had left him feeling dehydrated and he now had a splitting headache. He wanted to see Takeda's head on a post by the river.

Heaving a frustrated sigh when he heard the laughter of the men who were turning in for the night, Saito slipped out the window and, reflecting on the effectiveness of Naomi's odd habits, climbed to the roof and attempted to relax in solitude. A cold fog was rolling over the village, bringing with it the smell of winter and making the ceramic tiles of the roof slick. Saito sat and took a deep breath, his eyes fixed on the dim lights beyond the compound. It was so dark…wouldn't it be beautiful wrapped in flames? If everything just burned away, he could rest without a care. '_Damn the whole city – the Imperialists and the Shogunate and that bastard Perry!_' Saito punched the roof, breaking a tile and slicing his knuckles. He growled again and looked up just in time to catch sight of something moving on the roof across the way…or _someone_.

After the Todou's men left for night patrol, when the thin sliver of glowing moon was peering weakly through thick clouds, the shadowed figure Saito had seen nearly an hour before shifted and dropped from the Yagi rooftop. A moment later, he heard soft footsteps in the street below. With a growl, Saito slid off the roof and sauntered to the Maekawa gate, stepping out just as the embroidered sleeve of an indigo kimono swept out of view. "That must be hard to run in," he called, his voice cold.

Naomi didn't even turn to look. "I don't have to run; they wait for me." Saito stepped into the street, folding his arms. "Shouldn't you be in bed right now, little girl?" Naomi paused to cast a venemous glare over her shoulder. "With a littleboy like _you_? Sorry, but I'm going to have to disappoint you!" Saito's lips pulled back in a silent snarl. Aioi appealed to him because she was gentle and wise. Naomi annoyed him for reasons completely opposite: she was harsh and clever and strong-willed and she didn't give a damn about what he said or wanted.

Marching forward, he grabbed the collar of her kimono and pulled her towards him. "Who would want a pathetic girl like _you_? Those lies Takeda is spreading around are _laughable_. I'd have to be _mad_ to fall for a liar, a murderer, and – if it was true – a whore!" Naomi grit her teeth to hold back a defiant hiss. "Bastard!" Saito released her collar, smirking mirthlessly. "What? Are you upset that I'm not _deceived _like everyone else? Did you think you could charm _any_ man? That is _not_ the world! It's not sugar-coated, as you seem to believe!"

Naomi's entire body was trembling with suppressed fury and resentment. She flexed her fingers like claws but made no move to strike, clearly determined to restrain herself. "I'm not a naive child! Did I ever say this world was sweet? Would _any_ girl who thought so be living here, with men like you around? I'm _not_ an idiot! I know what I'm doing, and if _you _would just _stop _getting in my way, none of this would be happening!"

Saito glared at her with eyes of a completely sober wolf. A shiver ran down her spine and her breath rattled in her chest. She was so angry that she was having difficulty breathing. She had to escape. "I'm leaving," she whispered hoarsely, turning away from him. Saito caught her left shoulder and forced her back around, glaring condescendingly down at her. "You _are_ a pathetic-" "Keep your hands off me!" Naomi interrupted, her voice tight. When Saito gripped her shoulder tighter, refusing to cooperate, she reached into her obi's padded knot and drew her bladed jutte, cutting through the air and barely missing Saito as he jumped back to avoid the short weapon.

"Are you _cra_-" Naomi brandished the blade again, silencing him. "Leave me the hell alone!" she growled. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop talking to me! Stop _stopping _me! You _don't_ care about me, so stop interfering with what I'm doing!" Saito glowered at her. "What _are _you doing?" he asked, his voice as cold as ice. Naomi inhaled deeply, preparing for another verbal attack, but her breath froze in her throat and she took a step backwards, her jutte dipping sharply.

Despite his fury, Saito was concerned. Recalling how weak she had been the night before, he was beginning to suspect that she was in fact ill. "Hijikata-dono-" He held his right hand out to her but she rejected his offer of support with her jutte's blade, sweeping it up in a sharp arc and cutting a line of red across his palm. They both stiffened, then, Saito clenching his hand to stem the flow of blood and Naomi's face blanching as she realized that she had actually cut him. When their eyes met, she staggered away. "Don't touch me!" she rasped, clearly aware that he had every right to kill her for what she had done. Not waiting for him to decide what to do, she spun away and darted into the darkness.

Enraged and confused, Saito stood his ground as Naomi vanished quickly from sight. When her soft footsteps were too distant to be heard, he hissed under his breath and abandoned the empty street to retire, once more, to his room. Naomi could not be any clearer about her wishes. This time, at least, he would comply and let her go. He had mentioned that the rumors were Takeda's fault. As far as he was concerned, that was enough. He owed her no apologies and, as she so forcefully reminded him, he didn't give a _damn_ about her – not even enough to end her despicable life. '_Stupid woman._'

…_End Chapter IV_

_Trifling with Love_


	5. Yagyou

***Dear loyal readers: Don't freak out! Change is a good thing. We are currently editing and revising the story. We have learned lots of new things about the time period and the Shinsengumi and are making changes to make this as historically accurate as we can. Please read each chapter as it is reposted and let us know what you think of our changes!***

Authors' Notes

Suki: So… "Hakuouki" Season two started while we were working on this chapter. Saito has distracted me. T^T He is so pretty and it's so… You! Go watch it after reading this chapter!

As: Um…Suki? Focus, please. They can discover the awesomeness of Okita Souji later.

Suki: :P It will be Saito they discover! He's all sorts of awesome! He's so shy and cute and…he loves cats…

As: Which has very little to do with _our_ Saito! Anyway, about this chapter… Music?

Suki: Oh, yes! "To Know My Enemy" from "The Last Samurai" OST.

As: Sounds good to me! Just hit "repeat" and go! XD

Suki: Special thanks to our reviewers: Illegitimi, Rhinel, and Anonymous! Now we are off to work on the next chapter. Hopefully "Hakuouki" won't distract us (or my Saito Plushie) too much…

As: Heheheh… Don't count on it!

Suki: lol! We are such bad authors/fangirls…

_Chapter V_

_Yagyou_

Saito woke before sunrise with his right hand stiff and aching. He lifted it out of the blankets and glared at the blood caked around the cut on his palm. '_Hijikata-dono…_' He sat up and smoothed his messy hair while searching his futon for the tie that had come loose during the night. He gave up the fruitless search when the darkness of early morning began to lighten to a silvery gray. Dressing in silence, he secured his daisho at his waist and slipped outside, shivering in the gray dawn. '_It's so cold! I'm sure it'll start snowing soon._'

He was already on the engawa of the dojo before he realized that the damage to his right hand would prevent him from fighting properly. Cursing his luck, he slid the door of the dojo shut and sat inside to wait for Harada, staring at his hand and trying to think of a good excuse for the injury. When his training partner arrived just a moment later, Saito sighed and lifted his hand in a grim salute. "Good morning," he called.

Harada began sliding the dojo door closed but stopped when he saw the cut on Saito's palm. "What'd you do to your hand?" Lowering the wounded hand to his knee, Saito shrugged and cleared his throat. "I…tried to catch my wakizashi when I dropped it yesterday. It's not serious-" "Can you hold your sword?" Harada interrupted. Saito smiled wanly and shrugged. "Not likely." Harada kicked the wall and huffed. "What an idiot! Who the hell grabs the _blade _of their sword?" Saito smirked. "It's not like I did it on purpose." "Well, I certainly hope not!"

After a brief pause, Harada exhaled slowly and let his shoulders droop. "Eh. I'm pretty tired this morning, anyway, and I've got the first patrol. Why don't we just get an early breakfast?" With a nod, Saito pushed himself to his feet and followed Harada to the Yagi house. The warm smell of fish and miso was already drifting through the common room. With an eager grin, Harada went to the kitchen. Saito took a deep breath to fight off the angry tension building in his chest and prepared a fake smile just in time to greet Hijikata Naomi as she entered the room with Harada at her back. She was waving his hands away from the tray she was carrying and laughing – until she saw Saito.

A heavy silence fell and Harada looked between the scowling Naomi and tense Saito with an amused smirk. "Sure is cold this morning," he teased. Sighing, Naomi set the tray on the table and nodded stiffly to Saito. "I hope you slept well." Saito nodded back but said nothing, not trusting himself to be civil. He accepted the breakfast she had prepared and ate in silence while ignoring the conversation she shared with Harada. As far as he could tell, Harada was asking Naomi for advice about Masa. When one of Harada's men came to inquire after him, he bid farewell to Naomi and slapped Saito on the back. "At least thank her for the meal," he muttered as he passed.

Saito rolled his eyes. '_She _owes_ me,_' he thought. Glancing sideways at the woman who had, once again, disgracefully injured him, he shoveled a mouthful of rice into his mouth to keep back a curt remark. Naomi stood, unwilling to linger now that Harada had left them. She was nearly to the kitchen when another man stepped into the room, blocking her path. Saito growled at the unwelcome intruder, grateful that his mouth was full so he could not speak.

"Why, Naomi-chan! Spending time with Hajime-kun again? You must find such an inexperienced boy very amusing," Takeda leered, ignoring the death glare from Saito. Naomi was visibly tense. Though she was usually able to at least nod to Saito even after arguing with him, he noted that she didn't bother trying for Takeda. "It's a mere coincidence. Harada-san just left for patrol." She stepped towards the kitchen again, but Takeda moved between her and the door. Saito swallowed and gripped the chopsticks in his left hand so hard that the wood split. "Excuse me, please," Naomi said, her voice tight. "I need to prepare breakfast for the children."

Takeda gave her a pitying look, as though he knew she wanted to say more but couldn't in their current company. "Yes… Well, when you tire of Hajime-kun and to experience some _talent_-" Naomi let out an indignant cry and took a step backwards, a mortified expression on her face. Saito stood abruptly, tossing his broken chopsticks aside and rushing Takeda. In an instant, he had the wiry man pinned him to the wall and fixed him with an icy glare. "Hijikata-san will _love_ to hear about this," he said in a low, threatening voice. Something glinted in Takeda's eyes as a triumphant smirk crept onto his face. "Are you sure? When he hears how I walked in on you two, he might be a little upset," he replied, making sure Naomi didn't hear him.

Saito growled a wordless warning, which Takeda ignored. "Having a pointed finger at your back will make it more interesting around here for a little while, at least." Saito's mind worked quickly, filtering through dozens of ideas until he realized the only viable solution. His face darkened and he gripped the front of Takeda's kimono roughly. "That won't happen; not if I get there first." He shoved Takeda's upper body to the left while sweeping his foot under his legs to the right. Takeda had no time to react; he fell with a loud thud and a grunt. When he tried to push himself onto his hands and knees, Saito planted a foot on his back to keep him down. "Hijikata-dono, don't you need to go make breakfast for the children?"

Startled, Naomi nodded and moved around the men slowly before stepping into the kitchen and flying out of view. Saito suspected she was not going to stop in the kitchen but exit through the garden, and he hoped she would. The farther she was, the safer _he _was. As soon as she disappeared, he gave Takeda a rough shove with his foot and bounded out of the common room and down the corridor. Skidding to a stop before Hijikata's door, he pounded on the frame and took a deep breath.

Hijikata's low voice came from behind him. "Go on in," he said quietly. Saito's eyes widened and his muscles tensed. Remaining calm and hiding his surprise when he turned to bow to the vice commander was no easy feat. He slid the door open and entered behind the apparently bored Demon. Hijikata cracked his knuckles and gave his hands a little shake and stretch before sitting down behind his desk, gesturing for Saito to take a seat as well. He was holding a long pipe in his right hand, and the smoke that curled out of his frowning mouth made Saito wonder if Hijikata was trying to live up to his nickname.

"What's got you so flustered this early in the morning?" the vice commander asked, seeming somewhat amused by Saito's visible apprehension. Saito tried to relax his stiff shoulders. "I…" Suddenly, he realized that Hijikata was not glaring at him. His face went blank, devoid of expression as he struggled to understand the meaning of Hijikata's calm demeanor. If he had heard the recent rumors about his younger sister, he would be threatening Saito's life, not smoking lazily with his daisho by the window instead of in his hands. Saito swallowed dryly and cleared his throat. "…Hijikata-san, the men have been…gossiping, and…"

Hijikata's eyes narrowed and he took a long draw on the pipe, letting the smoke stream out between his lips as he spoke. "Gossiping? Please don't tell me you're here to tattle-tale." Saito's face burned slightly and he clenched his hands into fists, keeping them on his knees and out of sight. "The rumors are that your sister is, um…_visiting_ with one of the captains." There was a spark in Hijikata's eyes – a spark that, instead of burning, seemed as cold as death. "Is that so? _Which_ captain?"

Trying not to grimace, Saito struggled again to swallow the lump in this throat. It was then that he caught a faint smell of blood. His hand was bleeding again. "I wanted to inform you that the rumors were contrived by another captain and are _absolutely_ false." He was not sure how to explain that the rumors were about himself and Naomi without losing his head. He took a deep breath and hunched his shoulders slightly, as though trying to protect his neck from an impending sword stroke or strangle hold. "The rumors are that you sister is…with me. But! They are _not_ true!"

For a moment, Hijikata seemed not to have heard. He gazed at the papered window through a thin cloud of smoke, tapping his index finger on the bowl of his pipe. The silence was agonizing. Saito could hear his blood pounding in his ears and felt his heart racing. Hijikata…_had _heard him, right? Why wasn't he saying anything? Was he waiting for Saito to speak again? Perhaps he was expecting a better explanation, but Saito could not bring himself to speak again until Hijikata acknowledged what he had already said.

Finally, lowering his pipe and folding his hands on the desk, Hijikata fixed Saito with an insufferably condescending smile. "Captain Saito Hajime, I would have to be an utter _moron_ to believe my sister would become involved with the likes of you." His words stung. Saito felt almost as though Hijikata had rammed a fist into his gut. He couldn't look away from the Demon's eyes, but he did not like what he saw in them. Disdain, laughter, annoyance, and impatience… He didn't care that Hijikata would not believe it; the implication that Saito was not _worthy _made his skin crawl with sickening fury. '_You bastard!_' he thought, employing every fiber of control to keep his face stoically calm. He should be _relieved_; not enraged!

"Besides," Hijikata continued, a note of amusement in his voice, "Okita-kun already told me about the rumors. He seemed concerned that I might react violently to the crude, demeaning, _slanderous _rumors about my sister. Of course, his worries were not unfounded…" Hijikata's gaze didn't waver. He stared hard at Saito, unblinking. Suddenly, his voice was full of bitter warning. "My sister has come to Kyoto seeking refuge. If you give anyone cause to question her virtue – or her reasons for being here – I promise you will not enjoy the consequences."

"I have done _nothing_ to put your sister's virtue in danger or question," Saito responded neutrally. Hijikata squared his shoulders. "Good. Now, I hope this isn't all you came to tell me." Saito didn't even hesitate. "I know who started the rumors," he replied with ice in his voice. He was surprised Takeda had not yet come to accuse him of some ridiculous lie that he couldn't prove. "It was Captain Takeda."

Hijikata took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. There was a malicious glint in his eyes, hinting that he had already suspected Takeda. "How did you discover this?" he asked quietly. Saito looked to the window, avoiding the vice commander's dark gaze. If he told the whole story, Hijikata would know about Naomi and her nightly activities. Saito didn't want her to come after _him_, knowing perfectly well that she was skilled at catching him off guard and injuring him.

"This morning, Hijikata-dono was serving Captain Harada and I breakfast. When Harada-san left for patrol, Captain Takeda came and harassed your sister. He wouldn't let her leave at first, but when she finally _did _manage to go…he said that having a pointed finger at my back would be interesting. He also said that he was going to report to you that he had seen your sister and I…together."

Hijikata stared at him for a long time. His face was blank, but his hand gripped his pipe so tightly that his knuckles turned white. The only other indication that he was still living was an unexpected, heavy sigh. He suddenly appeared much older than he actually was and let his shoulders slump in an uncharacteristic display of exhaustion. "He has already done considerable damage. Even if you two haven't done anything to compromise your honor, it has been compromised nonetheless. There's nothing we can do against an army of rumors. Swords are so much easier to parry…" Saito listened in stunned silence. Hijikata sounded tired. It was hard to hate him when he was so obviously concerned about his sister.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Hijikata asked suddenly. Saito looked down at it with mild surprise. Was his injury that obvious? "I wasn't paying proper attention to my _kata_ yesterday, and cut myself. It isn't as bad as it looks," he lied. When Hijikata nodded, Saito held back a sigh of relief. "Absent-mindedness can cost you dearly. I'm disappointed. A Shinsengumi Captain should not allow himself to be so easily distracted." Saito tried not to roll his eyes. '_He just has to win every argument, doesn't he? Just like his sister._'

There was a knock at the door and a muscle in Hijikata's jaw twitched. "Such a busy morning," he muttered, gesturing for Saito to open the door. Saito began sliding the shoji open but halted with a hot glare when he saw Takeda waiting in the corridor. Hijikata looked up and a frown darkened his face. "…Captain Takeda." Takeda entered the room with an air of dutiful self-importance. He bowed deeply to Hijikata. '_Sycophant,_' Saito thought, his face tight. "Hijikata-san, I'm sorry to report that I have been involved-" Takeda gestured to a small smear of blood on the front of his kimono while glancing briefly at Saito. "-in a personal fight."

Saito slid the door shut with snap loud enough to echo down the hall. He turned and faced Hijikata, his amber eyes filled with hate and disgust. He was _not _going to allow Takeda to lie. "Hijikata-san," he began, but Hijikata quelled him with a glare. "Be quiet. I want to hear his side first. Takeda-san, sit down and explain." Saito glared at Takeda from the corners of his eyes.

Takeda, who had at first seemed smug, now appeared decisively aloof. He was obviously confident that, regardless of what Saito might have told the vice commander, he would be the victor. "I should apologize, first, for not coming to you sooner. I assumed your sister would have already informed you of the situation. Several nights ago, and again last night, I witnessed Saito-kun behaving very aggressively towards Hijikata-dono." Saito clenched his teeth, his breath hissing between them as he fought to contain himself. '_Bastard!_' "I heard her tell him repeatedly to let her go. It seems he was threatening her."

Hijikata's face was stony. He glanced briefly at Saito before looking back at Takeda and nodding for him to continue. "I misinterpreted the circumstances and mentioned, unthinkingly, to one of my men that I had seen them together that first night. I'm afraid my observations were blown out of proportion, and I humbly beg forgiveness if I have in any way tainted your sister's good name." Saito was now shaking with rage. He bit his tongue and tasted blood, but the pain helped him focus on remaining silent. '_I'm going to kill him! I'm going to rip out his filthy entrails and strangle him with them!_'

"This morning," Takeda continued, "I noticed that she was serving Harada-san and Saito-san breakfast. Since Harada-san was present, I assumed she was safe, but when he left I felt uncomfortable leaving her alone with Saito-san, for obvious reasons. When I entered the room, he attacked me. Apparently, he was enraged by the rumors I had unintentionally instigated. While he had me pinned to the _floor_, your sister fled the room. Saito-san then threatened to tell you about the rumors, for which I should accept blame regardless, and left me alone in the room. I did not want to pursue him right away, worried that he might do something…_foolish_ if he saw me again."

When Takeda finished his story, Hijikata lifted his pipe and took a deep draw, expelling smoke like a dragon when he spoke. "Your stories do not completely agree. I _will _be speaking to my sister about this. Thank you, Takeda-san. Do _not _allow your tongue to slip again. I don't want to hear a word about this from anyone else, understood? You are dismissed. Saito-san… We need to discuss these…_added details_. You left a few of them out of your version." Frozen like a statue, Saito stared down at the ink stone on Hijikata's desk while Takeda bowed and exited. Even after the door closed, Saito continued to stare at the ink stone. Hijikata waited in silence, his arms folded in the sleeves of his haori.

Apparently, Saito's former captain had a honeyed tongue. Saito was starting to think that he should have just minded his own business instead of getting involved. He should have let Naomi wander around and ignored her suspicious habits completely. He understood that he was the newest captain and thus hadn't earned trust among the higher officers yet, despite his recent actions. Because of this, he felt certain that Hijikata would believe Takeda over him. The blood on Takeda's haori was obviously from Saito's hand. He could neither imagine what Hijikata might be thinking nor guess how Naomi would approach the situation. Would she defend him for this morning and then blame him for everything else? Seppuku seemed like a high possibility.

His mouth was dry as he began to speak. "Hijikata-san…I have never laid a finger on your sister or threatened her in any way." Quite suddenly, Saito came to a shocking realization. If Takeda had seen them the night before, then he knew the true source of Saito's injury. Why would he leave out a detail like that? Maybe Saito was being overly suspicious, but it just seemed like Takeda Kanryuusai would only leave something so significant out of his story if it somehow benefited him. Was he planning to blackmail Naomi, as he had tried to blackmail Saito – or was he plotting a more devious scheme? '_He couldn't force her to kill for him or convince her to do something else in exchange for her silence. I'm certain she'd just kill _him _and be done with it. What is he hoping to accomplish?_'

Hijikata reached up to rub his forehead with a sigh. "Saito-kun, I want to believe you – if only for the sake of my sister and Okita-kun – but when I speak with her…if she contradicts your story, you will be punished severely. As for your fight with Captain Takeda, you have not refuted it. Did you attack him?"

"As I stated before, he was harassing your sister. She asked him to move so she could prepare breakfast for the Yagi children. He refused and continued his harassment. I admit that I was not thinking clearly when I forcibly moved him out of the way so she could leave." Saito bowed, mostly so he wouldn't have to look at Hijikata. "For that, I will accept any punishment." He stared down at the tatami, waiting in silence for Hijikata's response. He was very aware that he had more or less engaged in a personal fight, punishable by seppuku. He was also beginning to wonder how he ever managed to survive as Takeda's lieutenant.

There was so much smoke drifting through the air that Saito's eyes began to water. When Hijikata finally cleared his throat, Saito couldn't help but cringe inwardly. "I never expected such a ridiculous squabble amongst the most elite swordsmen of the country. It's pathetic, really. Like children…ignorant, attention-starved children. I'm disgusted. Mind you, I don't blame you for threatening him or even giving him a little down time; not at all! I, myself, would probably have bypassed threats altogether and killed him, but…it's a good thing you restrained yourself. As it is, I can't have Naomi's honor threatened. Kondo-san will not allow her to stay if this continues, and my father will…well…"

He sighed, blowing more smoke at Saito, and began drumming his fingers on the desk. Saito straightened slowly. Mention of his father seemed to have set even Hijikata on edge. Was it possible that his father was more frightening than both he and his sister? With a shudder, Saito lifted his eyes to find Hijikata glaring darkly at him. "I can't decide on a proper punishment until I've spoken with my sister. Go to your room and stay there." He looked away and slammed his pipe on the table, intensely furious. "It really _does_ sound like I'm punishing children!" He laughed, but the sound was abrasive. With a quick bow, Saito stood and hurried out of the office.

Arms crossed as he walked away, he realized that he had left his breakfast unfinished. He shook his head and glared at the floor. He no longer had an appetite. Without looking at anyone, he silently left the Yagi estate and went to his room in the Maekawa house. He set his daisho on its stand and knelt on the floor. Feeling tightness and a sting, he looked down at his hand with annoyance.

Already accustomed to frequent injuries, he kept a store of bandages, salves, needles and thread in the closet with his futon. Deciding it would be wise to tend the wound, even if it was shallow, he retrieved the supplies and knelt again to clean and bandage his hand. As he carefully wrapped and knotted the bandages with the help of his teeth, he realized he had forgotten to inform Nagakura that he wouldn't be able to help with classes. He growled in aggravation. There was nothing he could do, now, besides sit and wait. Someone else would tell him.

/\/\/\/\

After her escape through the kitchen, Naomi spent nearly an hour in the garden. Frost had already destroyed the few vegetables that remained, but a few fall plums still hung in the trees, bright and purple. She gathered them into a basket and set them on a stone bench, sitting down next to the basket and staring blankly at the plums. '_What a morning,_' she mused silently.

Thanks to Takeda and Saito, breakfast would be late for the other captains as well as for the Yagi family. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, wondering what exactly had taken place. The low whispers of the two hateful men had been inaudible, so she had no idea what words they had exchanged. She _was _grateful to Saito for his assistance, but she was suspicious of his motives.

As the men across the street and in the house behind her began to stir, Naomi stretched and stood, carrying the basket of plums into the kitchen just in time to greet Yagi Masa. "Ah! Naomi-chan! Where have you been?" Naomi set the basket down and bowed apologetically. "I'm afraid I was distracted in the garden." The older woman smiled and picked up a plum, turning it over in her hand. "They look delicious! Well, don't worry about the late start. I've already made breakfast. Thank you for your help."

Naomi bowed again, feeling even worse in the face of Masa's generosity. "Thank you. I-" "Imoto-chan!" Startled by the sharpness in her brother's voice, Naomi looked quickly to the door and balked when she saw rage etched into every line of his face. "Ni-san?" "Come with me," he ordered coldly, stalking out of the kitchen and disappearing down the hall. "E-excuse me, Yagi-dono!"

Rushing after her brother, Naomi followed him into his office and flinched slightly as he slammed the door. "What's wrong?" she asked, though she already had a good idea why he was upset. He fixed her with a piercing glare that sent a shiver down her spine. '_Oh, this is not good! He's really angry!_' "I want to know exactly what happened this morning." "What do you-" "Do _not_ pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I've already sent _one _adult to his room for childish conduct. I'd really hate to have to do the same to you. Tell me what happened."

Naomi took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "This morning?" she repeated, her voice unsteady. Hijikata nodded once, his eyes dark slits. Naomi squared her shoulders, bracing herself, and took another deep breath. "Harada-san and Saito-san were up early, so I served them breakfast. Harada-san had morning patrol. When he left…" She hesitated. Hijikata leaned forward slightly, clearly interested in what she had to say. "…Takeda-san came and… Ni-san, I don't want to repeat-"

Hijikata folded his arms and glowered at his sister. She blanched and struggled to explain. "He was very rude. He…" Hijikata's expression was a thin mask of stoicism, barely veiling his fury. "Did he suggest you might enjoy his _company_?" he asked. Naomi felt her face flush. The very thought was repulsive, and hearing it twice in one morning was not at all pleasant. "I see. What happened then?" her brother prompted. She rubbed her hands over her arms, trying to banish the sickly feeling that was creeping over her skin. "I told him I had to fix breakfast for the children, but he blocked my way. Saito-san…moved him out of the doorway and…and I left."

Nodding, Hijikata picked up his pipe and went to the window to look out at the garden. "Thank you for being honest with me." Naomi sighed, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted. The smoky air was easier to breathe – but only momentarily. "Now, tell me…" She froze, her relief evaporating when she heard the dangerous tone returning to her brother's voice. "…what happened between you and Saito-san last night. I understand you've encountered him at least twice at the gate, and the confrontations were…violent."

Naomi stared blankly at the far wall, her mouth slightly agape. '_Who told him? Saito-san would never say anything; it'd only get him in trouble! Unless he wants to punish me for hurting him… Or did Takeda see us? Is that why he started those rumors? Damn! How do I get out of this?_' Hijikata scowled as he waited. Naomi's hesitation was making him even more suspicious of Saito's actions. Perhaps the young captain _had _threatened his sister. His fingernails scraped over the windowsill as he waited impatiently for her to respond. He was startled, however, when her demeanor completely changed.

The disgust, fear, and anger all fled Naomi's face in an instant. Her dark eyes clouded and she folded her hands in her lap, appearing just as tired as her brother felt – and _sad_. She took a slow, deep breath and studied her hands as she quietly explained. "There is a small shrine in the woods. I was going there to pray, but Saito-san stopped me. He said it was dangerous for me to go alone. He _was _a little forceful, and I was…very harsh with him, but…but he was right." She glanced fleetingly at her brother and, seeing his dismay, returned her apologetic gaze to her trembling hands.

Hijikata huffed, glaring out at the garden again. "He _was _right. I can't believe you would wander off on your own! What were you thinking?" He was furious, but relieved at the same time. Knowing that Saito had only tried to protect his headstrong sister gave Hijikata a little added respect for the spiteful young captain. Naomi did not respond. After a moment of silence, Hijikata sighed and turned away from the window to study his sister's pale face. "Imoto-chan…why were you going to the shrine?"

/\/\/\/\

Saito sighed lethargically. He was lying back on the tatami mats, staring at the ceiling. It was lunchtime, and he had been caged in his room for hours. His stomach growled and he indulged himself with a childish pout. He was hungry. He wondered what the men were eating. Was it a nice bowl of miso soup? Or was it soba? Saito's stomach complained even louder and he could feel it knotting. '_Soba…_' He sat up and willed away his hunger. His aching stomach protested once more and then was silent. Saito flopped back on the tatami to resume his staring at the ceiling.

Who would have thought that an unexpected day off could be so boring? Saito's mind was numb and his body was stiff. He needed something to do, but what? He had finished all of his reports. He couldn't practice with his swords in the house. He had done some stretching and quiet exercises, but there was so little room to move… He was tempted to go on the roof, but knew that if he were caught he'd be in even more trouble. Of course, no one had come to see him or speak with him. Hijikata _had _warned Takeda not to spread news of the situation. Had that slimy worm actually kept his mouth shut for once, or was it simply a matter of nobody caring?

"Feeling sorry for yourself? How unlike you." Saito sat up sharply and shot a glare at the door, but there was no one there. He heard a quiet chuckle and stiffened, realizing that his guest was standing directly behind him. "Who are you?" he demanded, turning his head to look over his shoulder. A young man, hardly older than Saito, was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He was dressed completely in black, which made his skin seem unnaturally pale. His brown eyes were narrowed and he wore a smirk. How had he entered the room without Saito noticing? The window was still closed, and so was the door!

Saito rose slowly to his feet, his eyes dark with suspicion. Though the voice was vaguely familiar, the man who stood behind him was a complete stranger. "Don't you recognize me?" he asked, clearly amused by Saito's confusion. "We _have _met before, Yamaguchi Hajime."

'_What?_' Saito's spine went rigid. His eyes narrowed until they were mere slits of burning amber. "I don't know who you are, but you obviously have a death wish." Was he not as careful as he thought? If this person could track him down, then could the ones he was hiding from do the same? Had they hired this youth to hunt him? Saito's mind was racing to figure out how on earth the person before him had found out his real name.

"Ah, death," the stranger sighed, sounding almost wistful. "Yes, I _do _hope to die someday. It'd be so boring to live forever." His smug expression did not change as he put his arms behind his head – a gaudy display of confidence. "But you won't be the one to put me in my grave, and I have no intention to send you to yours. That would be especially ridiculous after I went through all that trouble to save you…"

The source of the voice's familiarity suddenly struck Saito and he couldn't help but gape at his visitor. "_You_ were the one in the trees!" His tone, despite attempts to remain neutral, was vapid and terse. The smugness faded slightly as his "savior" frowned. "You sound almost as though you wish I _hadn't _stopped Okita-san and Harada-san from practicing daisho acupuncture on you."

Saito was beginning to lose his patience. "I asked who you are. It's hard to be thankful without knowing someone's name or motives! Not to mention…you've said something that should _not _be said," Saito spat. The stranger's eyebrows shot up and his smirk returned. "My name is Yamazaki Susumu, Captain of the information division of the Shinsengumi. In fact, that's why I'm here. I've got a question for you, Saito-san. After assassinating Serizawa Kamo, you met a Chinese girl in a doctor's clinic. Did you speak with her?"

The conversation's sudden change of direction left Saito mentally reeling. He answered honestly. "She nagged me constantly, insisting that I listen, but she had nothing of interest to say." Combined with his certainty that Saito had killed Serizawa and spoken to Li Shu, his familiarity with Saito's real name made Yamazaki Susumu a threatening figure, regardless of the vague kindness he had shown before and his feigned good intentions. If _anyone _in the Shinsengumi knew his name, he was in grave danger. Kondo Isami could easily discover what he had done if Yamazaki gave a full report on his findings.

Saito's eyes widened again. '_Don't tell me! Am I being blackmailed _again_?_' If that was the case, he had to cooperate. Yamazaki's information was far more deadly than Takeda's foolish rumors. Until he knew Yamazaki's intentions, he had to tread softly. "She suggested that a group in Edo was preparing an uprising with assistance from Chinese mercenaries who were providing firearms to use against the Shogunate."

Yamazaki sighed and rolled his eyes. "Heh. Nothing of interest? You didn't even _consider _that she might have been… Well, that doesn't matter now. She said they were in Edo, huh? That'll be hard to track down. The guns aren't a problem, since we destroyed the shipment, but the location…" His eyebrows shot up again as though an epiphany had just struck him. "_You're_ familiar with that area! Convenient!" Saito grit his teeth together, baring them in an angry but silent snarl. Was he being volunteered for a new mission? Taking a deep breath, he fixed Yamazaki with a hot glare. "I want to know where you got your information."

Yamazaki's face shifted between expressions so quickly that Saito almost missed the laughter in his eyes before it was replaced by condescension. "You, of all people, should know better than to ask a shinobi where he got his information. Do you really think I'll tell you?" Yamazaki was dropping all sorts of hints. He knew a _lot _about the young Shinsengumi captain. Saito folded his arms stiffly to keep them occupied and discourage himself from lashing out at the darkly clad man. "No, but I would at least like to know how easily you obtained your information so that I can…prepare."

The condescension faded and the shinobi scratched his chin thoughtfully. "_Easily_? I'm flattered, but you were definitely _not _easy to track down! I can promise you that no one outside of your family knows your current location. Ah, well, obviously _I _do, but don't worry too much. I'm not like Captain Takeda; I won't put you under pressure for my _entertainment_." The implied suggestion that he _would_ do so for other reasons did not slip the samurai's notice, but he held his silence as Yamazaki continued. "However…I am _only _keeping this information from Kondo-san and Hijikata-san because of the situation in Edo. As soon as it is resolved, your identity will be revealed, even if not by me."

They both fell silent for a moment, glaring at each other with narrowed eyes. Finally, Yamazaki took a deep breath and spoke again. "I'm a doctor, Saito-san. Above all else, my responsibility is to protect the loyal members of the Shinsengumi." Again, Saito noticed the deliberate wording. '_Only the _loyal_ members, huh?_' He felt a little comforted by the fact that an obviously talented shinobi had difficulty finding him. Yamazaki had mentioned his family. Had he somehow contacted them? Did he know them? As far as Saito was aware, only his brother knew his exact location. Was Yamazaki in contact with him? If so, was his brother _aware _that the information had been leaked?

Saito glanced at the window as he thought. He sighed and uncrossed his arms and looked at his right palm. He had clenched it earlier, cracking the scabs and reopening the cut. Looking at the blood on the bandages he realized something else. If Yamazaki knew about Li Shu, he surely knew about Naomi and her involvement in the Chinese girl's death! He looked up to question the shinobi but found himself staring at a blank wall. Yamazaki Susumu was gone.

Another empty hour passed and Saito heard the noon patrol marching past the Maekawa gate. The heavy footsteps were muffled by the dirt road and sounded strange as they moved away. They were obviously growing distant, but at the same time they seemed to be getting closer. When they suddenly came to a halt outside his door, Saito jumped to his feet and braced himself. The patrol had split; someone had come through the Maekawa gate without his realizing it, their approach masked by the marching men.

He looked up expectantly as the door slid open, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw four captains crammed in the doorway. Captains Harada Sanosuke, Nagakura Shinpachi, and Okita Souji were grinning from ear to ear as Captain Todou Heisuke led them through the door. "Good afternoon, man-whore!" Harada teased as he closed the door behind them. Nagakura straightened theatrically, still clearly the shortest of the bunch, and announced in a booming voice, "We bring word of your punishment!"

Saito quirked an eyebrow, looking at the paper window as though he could see through it. "It took him long enough to decide." He glanced back at them. "So, what is it?" Their grins assured him that he did not have to commit seppuku. He was sure Hijikata Toshizou would have delivered news of _that_ punishment personally. Nevertheless, something about the overwhelming _glee _the four captains were emanating made him a little nervous. Was his punishment…_funny_? "Captain Saito Hajime," Okita began, mimicking the same mock-formality Nagakura had used, "You are hereby sentenced to double-duty night patrol for the next three weeks!" Loud cheers from the other three captains followed his declaration.

Their glee was now understandable. He was taking _their_ night patrols for the next three weeks! After a moment's hesitation, he smirked. Night patrol was a far more lenient sentence than what he had expected. Then he realized he wouldn't be able to see Aioi for three weeks and his face fell. The punishment suddenly seemed much harsher. "Oh, well," he sighed. His stomach growled softly. "Can I leave my room yet? I'm starving – and you know what would be great? If _you_ paid for my lunch since I'm taking your patrols."

/\/\/\/\

As autumn rains swept over the streets of Edo, the dusty fingerprints of an exceptionally dry summer were turned into deep mud that made travel difficult. Attempting to avoid the tenacious filth that clung to their straw zori, two men followed the narrow country road while walking on the grass that grew alongside it. They had taken this particular path countless times in the past, but recently their steps had heralded only bitterness and enmity.

As a distant house appeared on the orange horizon, the two travelers ducked their heads to mutter together. "This time, we'll get a straight answer, Migigawa-kun." "Heh. How do you plan to…?" The taller of the two drew to a sudden halt, his straw _kasa_ slipping off his head and hitting his back loosely. His companion stopped speaking and walking as well, looking up warily. "What is it?" The bells of a mail courier caught his attention as a silhouetted figure hurried towards them. The mud-splattered man carried a box woven of rice straw on his back, and it was filled with all sorts of correspondence. The two friends looked at each other, smiles creeping onto their young faces.

As the courier approached, tramping uncaringly through the sludge, they stepped into the road and stood in his way. He looked up in surprise, giving them a harried and annoyed glare as he grudgingly slowed his pace and stopped before them. "What do you want?" he demanded irritably. The taller young man, pulling his kasa back onto his head and strapping it under his chin, gestured towards the house in the distance. "Did they give you something to deliver? That's rare." The courier rolled his eyes, but in the process he saw and recognized the Migigawa family crest on the kimono sleeve of the tallest youth. Still stubborn, and now even more anxious to escape, he adjusted his pack and squared his shoulders. "Forgive me, but I don't have time to be idle. Yes, they gave me a letter, and it's got to get to Kyoto as fast as possible. Excuse me," he growled, shouldering past them.

The two friends turned to watch the courier storm towards the city. Their twin smiles returned to their half-hidden faces and they looked at one another again. "…Kyoto?" The shorter man folded his arms, nodding. "I'll make the necessary arrangements." Migigawa allowed his smirk to stretch into a toothy grin as he fingered the lacquered hilt of his katana. "I told you to be ready to leave _immediately_ if we learned anything, Kakeru-kun." The shorter friend chuckled as they stepped back onto the grass and began following the road back to the heart of Edo. "Of course! We'll only need to stop for a moment; everything is ready if you are." "Oh, I am. I've been _waiting_ for this."

/\/\/\/\

Saito's punishment commenced immediately and knowledge of his sentence spread like a wind-blown wildfire, though few knew the actual motive bheind it. The rumors continued to circulate unchecked, more and more of the men beginning to believe Takeda's lies. As Hijikata had stated, there was little that could be done to silence loose lips; if they fought the rumors, they would only affirm the "truth" of the gossip in the minds of the men. And so, as he sat at a small booth, slurping hot soba and blissfully ignoring the complaints of his shivering men, Saito focused his thoughts on reaping some sort of benefit from his misfortune.

Patrolling every night would give him an advantageous familiarity with the city, thus supporting the false background he had concocted and facilitating his charade of Kyoto nativity. Rotating patrols with the other captains' squads would allow Saito to acquaint himself with many of the Shinsengumi members, including new recruits who might be potential assets or enemies. Also, with any luck, patrolling each night would help him escape daylight patrols…which he wanted to avoid for other reasons. Until he heard back from his brother, he could not be sure how safe he was. The shinobi Yamazaki's hints had certainly set the young samurai on edge, but he was sure his fears were not unfounded. Until he could confirm his own security, night patrol was likely the safest duty for him.

Taoka dropped onto a stool next to Saito, rubbing his hands over his arms in a desperate attempt to kindle some warmth. "It's _freezing_!" he complained, his voice tight. Saito smirked, realizing that he had already finished his soba and had been so involved in his private thoughts that he had been staring blankly at an empty bowl. "It is," he agreed nonchalantly. He set the bowl down and stood, straightening his daisho and glaring down at his second-in-command. "Walking will warm you." He turned to face his pouting men and shot them a venomous scowl. "Let's go!" he barked, causing them to straighten sharply and silence their grumbling.

Yes, it was cold and it was late…but these were _his _men, and if they let a little thing like weather dull their senses while on patrol, they were going to regret it. '_Weaklings,_' he thought as he led them through the streets again. Not for the first time, he glimpsed a shadow slip into a narrow alley and frowned. Having only one unit of men patrolling made no sense. He made a mental note to discuss the matter with Commander Kondo later.

/\/\/\/\

The sun was rising over Kyoto by the time Saito and his men returned from patrol. They were exhausted from trudging fruitlessly through the streets all night. When they passed between the borders of the Yagi and Maekawa estates, Saito sighted Captain Nagakura Shinpachi stepping into the street and slowed his step. He turned to dismiss his men, but Nagakura interrupted the unspoken order, approaching with a smile. "Saito-san! How was patrol?"

Saito rolled his eyes at the shorter samurai. Was he trying to imitate Okita with his chipper behavior? Nagakura's friendly smile transformed into an amused smirk and he whispered confidentially, "That aside, I've got some advice for you before you let them go. Even when the men are tired, they need something to do to take their minds off the drudgery and focus on the _spirit _of what we're doing."

Saito gave him a blank look. What the hell was he talking about? Nagakura gestured to the Yagi gate and the training hall beyond. "Training helps them forget that they're bored, get tired enough for a good rest, and practice the skills they'll need to survive when the work gets _exciting_ again." Saito's eyebrows raised thoughtfully. He was exhausted, like his men, but Nagakura had a point. His reasoning reminded Saito of Harada's, which had the effect of making him seriously consider the suggestion.

What did it matter that they had just marched up and down the city streets all night long? They had a schedule, and they were going to keep it. His men were going to get stronger, even if that meant he had to drag them to the dojo for some heavy training…_every_ _day_. He grinned. Exhaustive training was the perfect way to work on their discipline and it would give Saito the perfect opportunity to let them know just how weak and pathetic he thought they were. If they were complaining about things like the weather, Nagakura was right; they were not focusing on the _spirit_ of the job.

Nagakura's smile twitched slightly when he saw Saito grin. '_Oh, no. What is he thinking now?_' "Of course, I understand that you're injured and can't do much right now, but I'll be doing the regular _kenjutsu _class, so if you want to send-" Saito shook his head. "No. I'll come, too." He straightened his face into an authoritative scowl before turning back to his men who were waiting at attention. "Dress down and go to the dojo. I'll be there momentarily."

The men hurried to comply with their captain's order, despite their reluctance to train. Looking at Nagakura again, Saito gave him a smug smirk and turned to follow his men through the Maekawa gate. Nagakura shook his head and headed back to the dojo, wondering again what the result of his suggestion would be.

Saito was dressed and warming up in the dojo when his men dragged themselves inside. Nagakura's squad eyed them with confusion and skepticism. Why were they in class this early if they had just returned from night patrol? Was their captain seriously going to subject them to grueling exercises right after marching them through the streets of Mibu all night? Then they realized with horror that _they_ were scheduled for night patrol that evening. Would Captain Saito force _them_ to train afterward, too?

The Third Squad looked to their captain as they entered. Saito cast an amused look at the bleary-eyed Taoka. He was going to be his sparring partner this morning. Despite all he had learned from Harada and Okita, he still felt that the best way to learn was real experience – and until his men had someone to hunt or fight, they were going to go against each other. It was the perfect combination, as far as he was concerned. Nagakura taught the skills and ran the drills while Saito forced them to put it all into practice. Today would be no different. He didn't care how tired they were. If Nagakura thought this would give them spirit, why not give them a few bruises, too, to remind them not to let their guard down?

After the routines and lectures, Saito gave the order and his men lined up, prepared with shinai and white-knuckled hands. Nagakura watched Saito with interest, focusing his attention on the wounded hand of his comrade. Hijikata _had _excused the captain of the Third Squad from training until his hand healed completely, but something seemed strange. Saito seemed to have forgotten the handicap. Despite his injury, his power and speed were unaffected. He was gripping the shinai loosely with his right hand and guiding it with the palm of his left. Whatever his technique, it was completely unorthodox – but _very_ effective.

Nagakura tried not to think about it too much as he watched the battle between captain and lieutenant. Saito had definitely improved since his last spar with Taoka. The skilled lieutenant, despite all his formal training, could do nothing more than defend…but he was learning. They could all see that Saito's methods _were _effective when combined with the more traditional theory of Nagakura's teaching. Even the youngest member of Saito's squad – a boy so young and short that it startled the others every time he dared to look the captains in the eye – was displaying remarkable progress and confidence.

Nagakura smirked. The pride, bordering on arrogance, that the young samurai carried high with his head reminded him of how Saito had been just a few weeks earlier. Something had changed to make Saito more levelheaded, but he was no less sure of himself. Strangely, the trait was becoming almost a comfort, though it had been nothing short of exasperating before.

Eyes widening, Nagakura realized with a start that the reason Saito's confidence no longer bothered him was because he _trusted_ him. He understood, now, that it was not conceit but certainty that allowed the younger captain to stand so tall. When had he first realized the difference? Saito lunged at Taoka, his shinai glancing off his lieutenant's shoulder and forcing him back. Nagakura remembered his own humiliating spar against the vicious fighter and nodded to himself. '_He's dependable. That's why I trust him, now. If he was behind me, I know he'd guard my back and not put his blade through it._'

Training was soon over and all the men staggered out of the dojo, Saito's men heading straight for bed. Saito returned his shinai to the rack on the wall and paused to look down at his hand. The cut was bleeding slightly, but he had managed to keep most of the pressure concentrated on his left hand. Nevertheless, he'd have to clean his hand before joining his men.

He looked up and caught Nagakura looking away quickly. Had he noticed? Saito rolled his shoulders, feigning nonchalance, and nodded a silent farewell as he stepped out of the dojo. He didn't have time to bother with questions and explanations and lies. After all…he had another night patrol to look forward to that evening.

…_End Chapter V_

_Graveyard Shift_


	6. Tsukaichin

**Authors' Notes**

As: So, then! I looove "Cristofori's Dream" by David Lanz for this chapter! What about you, Suki?

Suki: o_o Saito is talking…

As: …In your head…? That's kind of disconcerting…

Suki: No. On the TV. He said the Battousai would get in the way when he moved to kill Usui. And "Suite "Will of the Heart" 2nd Movement: Violin" from the "Bleach: Fade to Black" OST.

As: …Are you seeing a pattern here, Suki? Like, every time we talk, you've either got Saito on the TV or on your mind – and he's almost always _killing_!

Suki: Is there something wrong with that?

As: Nooo…of course not! Go read the chapter!

Suki: Yes! :3 Read and let the anticipation of the new RK OVAs and live-action film build!

As: X3 –squiggle- Yay!

_Chapter VI_

_Tsukaichin_

Two weeks after the dangerous confrontations with Saito and Takeda, in the gloomy darkness of early morning, Naomi sat on the engawa outside of the room she shared with the Yagi children. The frozen mist of her breath mingled with the fragrant steam of her freshly brewed tea. She waited and watched in silence as the blushing sky painted weak colors over the clouds. The sky changed from slate to lavender to pale gray, the buildings and trees of the city merely black shapes without boundaries.

Feeling pensive and oddly isolated, Naomi sighed and sipped her tea, glancing over the brim of the cup and sighting another lonely figure approaching. Though the sun had barely begun to peek over the horizon, she was not at all surprised to see Harada Sanosuke already awake and dressed. He saluted her with a yawn and she gestured politely for him to join her. He sat on the edge of the engawa and ran his fingers through his hair drowsily. "Are you really awake?" Naomi teased, grateful to have his company. He shrugged. "There's hardly any difference between "awake" and "asleep" anymore." Seeing the questioning look in her eyes, he gave her a helplessly bashful grin and shrugged again. "I'm always thinking about _her_," he explained.

Naomi smiled warmly, holding her cup over her knees. "I'm sorry I haven't met her yet. How is she?" Harada's eyes were seeing beyond the trees and walls. Naomi knew he was picturing his darling Masa. Straightening suddenly, he looked at Naomi and gave her his own questioning look. "Why don't you come with me to meet her this morning?" Naomi's eyebrows arched up in surprise. "Isn't it a bit early to call on her?" she inquired.

Harada laughed his typical booming laugh and Naomi nearly spilled her tea in her rush to gesture for silence. He cut the laugh short but was clearly confused. Naomi nodded her head towards the room behind them and he grimaced apologetically. "Oh! Right. I forgot about the little guys." Naomi shook her head reassuringly. "They can sleep through pretty much anything, but since I promised Yagi-dono that I would do the grocery shopping this morning, I'd rather not risk waking them early. I don't want them to be tired and grumpy while we're at the market."

"Ah. You're already engaged this morning, then?" She nodded and Harada pouted, but he brightened again almost immediately. Naomi gave him a playfully suspicious glare. "What?" she asked. The grin on the captain's face was already triumphant; he knew, even before making his suggestion, that she would agree to his idea. "If you wake the boys now, we could all go and meet Masa-chan together! Then you could do the shopping and I could stay to visit a little longer!"

Naomi laughed softly. "You _are _hopelessly obsessed, Harada-kun. Okay. I'll wake them. Will you wait here?" Harada nodded eagerly and Naomi quickly finished her tea before slipping into the bedroom and kneeling next to the futon that the two little brothers were sharing during the cold nights. "Tame-kun! Yuu-kun!" she sang quietly. The boys stirred and turned towards each other, burying their faces in one another's shoulders, refusing to face the rising sun. Naomi laughed and shook their shoulders gently. "Good morning! Do you want to go to the market with your Onee-chan today?"

With an unprecedented rush of enthusiasm, the two boys clamored out of bed. They were dressed and ready in record time, and Naomi took each by the hand as she led them outside to walk with Harada. Seeing the captain waiting for them, the two Yagi sons became even more excited and Naomi had to remind them to be quiet several times before they even reached the gate.

On the way to the Sugawara's shop and home, Tamesaburo begged to follow one of the canals that led to the river. Knowing that the young boy had an enthusiasm for ships that rivaled most of the Shinsengumi members' passion for _katana_, Naomi agreed and they followed the shallow tributary until it reached the deep river that led from Kyoto to Osaka Bay. The docking area was already crowded, as several small merchant ships and one large passenger ship had just arrived from Edo.

Curiosity stopped the small party and they stood with the other spectators to watch the crews and passengers disembark. Harada lifted little Yuunosuke over his shoulders so he could see better. Naomi held Tamesaburo's hand firmly as he excitedly turned around and around to see all of the activity. She enjoyed his enthusiasm even more than the actual parade of men and cargo that passed before them.

Through all the shouting, rustling, and stomping that filled the air, the cheerful song of bells caught Naomi's ear and she searched the crowd curiously. A mail courier marched towards her, his gait quick and practiced but travel-weary. She followed his indirect path through the bustling port with interest, but her attention quickly shifted to the two men who were hurrying just a few steps behind the courier. Their clothing, though made for travel, was much finer than that of most of the people in the crowd, and they each carried a daisho.

The courier stepped past Naomi and suddenly she found herself staring into the face of the taller of the two that followed after him. His step slowed noticeably and he studied her face for a brief instant before she dropped her gaze and stepped carefully out of his way. She felt Harada move closer to her and glanced at him questioningly, but he was watching the two richly clad men with narrowed eyes.

The taller of the two travelers did not even try to mask a smug expression as he met Harada's eyes and continued walking. He felt the eyes of the Shinsengumi captain follow him warily, but he did not turn to look again. "That man," he muttered, catching the attention of his friend. "He doesn't seem to like those of higher rank." There was clear amusement and pride in his voice. "Which man?" queried his traveling companion, scanning the thinning crowds ahead of them. "He's behind us now, Kakeru-kun. A very tall samurai – with a very beautiful wife."

Kakeru glanced quickly over his shoulder and stiffened. Harada had already turned his attention back to the ship, but Kakeru nearly stumbled when he saw him. "Wha-? Migigawa-kun, that's Yamagu-" "It isn't him," Migigawa interrupted. "It's just some _ronin_. Yamaguchi was never that big, and he couldn't have children that old." With a frown, Kakeru nodded and directed his attention to the courier once more. They followed him west on one of the city's largest streets before turning south and entering a more _artistic _area.

The courier approached a tall, ornate gate that led to a nearly empty street and entered without looking back. Migigawa signaled silently and the two friends walked a little distance past the gate before turning back and waiting on the other side of the street. Kakeru glanced questioningly at Migigawa, but the taller man was staring fixedly at the gate, his dark hazel eyes cold. "Shimabara," he growled quietly. Kakeru shot a confused look at the gate and frowned. "The red-light district! Were we wrong?"

Migigawa shook his head, a very faint smirk coloring his face. "The letter is for a woman," he reasoned. Kakeru folded his arms and his frown deepened. "Then it couldn't possibly have been for his brother. Yamaguchi-san probably just-" "Yamaguchi Hiroaki has not been to Kyoto in years, and he is the most happily married man I know. Why, then, would he suddenly write to a woman who is _not _his wife, and insist that the courier rush it? Perhaps we should speak with this woman. She must know something." "It's still early morning," Kakeru objected.

Migigawa nodded and turned away from the gate, walking back the way they had come. "We'll find lodgings and return later." "How will we know which woman received the letter?" Kakeru pressed, clearly doubting that they would find her. Migigawa laughed quietly. "Those women make it their business to know everyone else's business. Even if we visit the wrong teahouse first, we'll learn enough to get the right one the second time."

/\/\/\/\

The sun crept steadily higher, burning away much of the cloud cover. Grateful for the warming air, two lines of uniformed Shinsengumi approached the Maekawa gate just as their comrades were finishing breakfast. Although their patrol had been uneventful, they had marched through the entire city that night instead of focusing on one particular sector and so were late in returning. Marching at the head of the men were Inoue Genzaburo and Saito Hajime, both just as tired as the men but stubbornly hiding their exhaustion behind dutiful scowls.

Saito was pleased that, while he was still fulfilling the duties required by the punishment that Hijikata had meted out, he was not the _only _captain on patrol each evening. Ever since he had shared his suggestion of double patrols with the _other _vice commander, Yamanami Keisuke, there had been two squads on patrol at all times. This added precaution served to increase the visibility of the Shinsengumi, which both unsettled and comforted the people of Kyoto.

Seeing twice as many Shinsengumi haori in the streets also resulted in a heightened awareness among the members of the corps of the importance of their work. This awareness, tempered by Captain Saito Hajime's relentless command, left little doubt in any man's mind as to the nature of their position. They were at war, and they had to be prepared to fight to the death at any instant.

Two weeks had passed since Saito's blood-curdling interview with the Demon Vice Commander. Two long weeks of nocturnal patrols, heated training with his and Nagakura's men, careful avoidance of both Hijikata siblings as well as Takeda Kanryuusai, no visits to his beloved Aioi at the Kikyo'ya…and no news from his brother. Saito was intensely anxious, and he vented his nervous energy by working his men even harder than usual. While making rapid improvements in his own swordsmanship, he was surprised to find that the progress of his men was swiftly earning the Third Squad a reputation as the strongest of the Shinsengumi. Though he would never admit it, he was proud of his men. He no longer thought of them as weak – just untried. He could see it in their eyes, as well. They were eager to prove that their skill was fit for more than just the dojo.

Due to the rapid rotation of squads resulting from the double patrols, Saito had been out with his own men again. As they turned into the Maekawa gate, Taoka Taro barked the order. "Dress down and head to the dojo!" Saito smirked and followed his men. They knew the drill; there would be no sleeping until their regular morning routine was complete. There was not a single complaint as they hurried to comply with the order.

Saito went to his room and changed quickly. He was in the dojo before all of Nagakura's men had arrived. He noticed that Nagakura himself was running late. Breakfast must have been exceptionally good this morning. Saito started his stretches and hid a smile at the enthusiasm of his own squad as they marched into the dojo. Taoka led the men to the wall where racks of shinai waited. They gripped their practice weapons firmly and began talking together as they went to their places and waited for the captain of the Second Squad.

Several minutes passed, and Saito was not the only man losing his patience when Nagakura remained absent. Trying not to display his annoyance on his face or in his movements, he returned his shinai to its rack and crossed the large training room to the door, determined to seek out the errant captain. Just as he was reaching for the door to exit the dojo, however, the shoji slid open and Saito found himself unexpectedly face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, whom he had been missing almost intolerably.

Aioi straightened from a graceful bow, murmuring her thanks to the awestruck Nagakura Shinpachi who had opened the door for her. When she saw Saito waiting on the other side of the doorway, her face lit and her smile made Saito's knees buckle. This was the first time he had seen her without her face painted, and he was as stunned as Nagakura. She was just as lovely without her cosmetics – perhaps even more so.

A moment passed before Saito realized that the dojo had fallen completely silent behind him and that neither Nagakura nor Aioi had moved from the engawa. Clearing his throat uncertainly, he stepped outside and took Aioi's hand, turning her away from the men behind him. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a low voice. A rose-colored blush dusted Aioi's pale cheeks and she replied quietly. "I wanted to see you, if only for a moment. Can we speak privately?"

Casting a quick look at Nagakura – both seeking permission and daring him to refuse – Saito grinned at the other captain's blank face and led Aioi away. Nagakura blinked at the empty engawa, not quite realizing what had happened until a sudden buzz of excited conversation erupted in the dojo. He hurried inside and struggled to quell the men's chatter with an insincere glare, but not until he rapped his shinai loudly against that of the nearest man was he able to get their attention. The final whisper came from the Third Squad lieutenant. "I wish she wanted to speak privately with _me_…" Biting back similar sentiments and an amused grin, Nagakura called the men to order and began their lesson.

Saito led Aioi to the gardens, certain that no one else would be there so early. He turned to her in the irregular shade of a bare plum tree and sighed with relief. "I'm so glad to see you!" Aioi's lips curved in a shy smile, her gaze trailing slowly from his face to the open collar of his gi and back up to his eyes. Her smile faded slightly and she folded her arms. Saito's heart froze. He thought she would be as happy to see him as he was to see her. Why was she suddenly so hesitant?

Aioi caught the disappointed look on his face and laughed lightly as she unfolded her arms, pulling a letter from her right kimono sleeve. "I have news from an acquaintance of my sister. He speaks very highly of you." She held the letter out to him with a deep bow. "I've missed you, Saito-han. When will you be able to visit again?"

Saitou took the letter, relief and trepidation battling for dominance as he answered. "I have another week of night patrols; then I'll be free to see you." He finally looked down at the letter, hesitating. He had been waiting so anxiously for this, but now he dreaded what he might read. Forcing his hands to move against their will, he opened the letter and started reading, the familiar script lending none of its typical nostalgic comfort. As he took in each word he felt the color leave his face. Aioi watched in silence, her own expression one of deep concern.

When he had finished reading, Saito closed his eyes and took a controlled breath before looking back at Aioi. He folded the letter and slid it into his gi. "Please tell your sister that I appreciate her acquaintance's words." Aioi's eyebrows arched in worry. "Was it bad news? Is there nothing more that I can do?" Saito shook his head. "It's…more or less what I was expecting." He forced a smile. "Don't worry. It'll be all right." She studied his colorless face skeptically but decided against pursuing the matter. Instead, she stepped to his side and touched his arm. "Can you walk with me for a few minutes, then? I won't keep you from your men for long."

Some of his color returned and he nodded. "I'm happy to walk with you." With a smile, Aioi took his arm and began relating a light-hearted tale of a foolish man's attempt to do everything at once. The story culminated in the man swinging a wooden sword with a fishing line attached to the end while riding his horse through the orchards of his estate with a plow dragging behind. "The horse, frightened by his mad gesturing, reared back! The man was thrown into the grass, and…well, that was the last time he went fishing, but his _ikebana _has greatly improved!" she concluded with a laugh. Saito chuckled as well. They had passed the dojo and drawn near the gate. "What a moron," he remarked.

Pleased that she had managed to make him relax a bit, Aioi gave his arm a light squeeze and looked up at him fondly. "I suppose I should leave you, now. I can't monopolize a captain of the Shinsengumi." Saito smirked, more than willing to argue the reverse, but was silenced by the sound of children's laughter before he could speak. He halted abruptly and caught Aioi's shoulder, holding her back. Heedless of the couple with which they had nearly collided, the two Yagi boys charged through the gate, swinging sticks like swords and pealing with laughter. When they finally noticed Saito and his companion, however, the boys' laughter died in their throats and they stared up at him in dismay.

Saito's chest tightened. He knew, even before her shadow fell over the threshold, that Hijikata Naomi must have been attending the boys. After avoiding her for so long, he was unprepared to see her again. He looked up expectantly and was surprised to see her smiling brightly as she waved at the children. "Come on, boys, don't stare! What…is…?" She met Saito's gaze for the briefest moment and her smile faltered. Saito clenched his jaws to keep from gaping. Never before had Hijikata Naomi been so breathtaking. Had he never seen a real smile on her face before? With a faint, nervous blush tinting her cheeks, she quickly turned her attention from Saito to his companion and her eyes widened in further surprise. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she murmured, ducking her head slightly and waving to the boys again with her left hand. In the right she carried a heavy basket full of dried vegetables. "Move along! We're in the way!"

As the two young boys and Naomi hurried to the house, Saito heard little Yuunosuke ask in a pitiful voice, "Is that the lady Ni-san is in love with?" Naomi's voice was so quiet that Saito could barely hear her response. "I don't know, Yuu-kun. Maybe. She's very pretty, isn't she?" Yuunosuke sounded disappointed. "Not as pretty as Onee-chan!"

Saito felt his face warming in embarrassment. Stunned by the unexpected encounter and disappointed by his own reaction, he turned to Aioi, ready to forget that the unfortunate trio had crossed their path. He was halted again, however, this time by the amazed look on his lover's face. Her eyes were following Naomi intently as she led the boys into the house. Only when Naomi, too, disappeared did Aioi return her attention to Saito. "Wow! I never expected her to be so young or so _lovely_!"

"You _know_ her?" Saito asked, appalled. Aioi smiled. "I've only heard of her. She's gained quite the reputation for _patience_, as she does so much for the Shinsengumi. I'm sure her husband is proud." Saito felt like he had run headlong into a wall. Everything was throwing him off; he felt almost dizzy. '_What the hell is she talking about? Hijikata-dono is not married, and she's certainly_ _not patient!_' "I thought, with two children, she would be a little more _mature_, if you take my meaning."

Immediately, Saito felt both relieved and vengeful. "Oh! Yagi-dono is just as you said: very patient and respectable. _That _woman is the younger sister of the Demon." Aioi gave him a curious look, and he detected a hint of amusement in her soft brown eyes. "Ah…then she is Hijikata Naomi? She has quite a reputation as well. She is just as beautiful as I've heard, but do you mean to say that she is _not _respectable?"

Saito waited to answer until they were on the other side of the gate. "She…isn't _not _respectable, but…well…" Aioi's eyes were still alight with silent laughter. "Is she harsh, like her brother?" she queried. Saito huffed and folded his arms in his sleeves, glancing darkly over his shoulder. "She's _impossible_," he conceded. Aioi's smile baffled him. "Why is that funny?" he demanded. She lifted a hand to hide her smile but he could still see it clearly in her eyes. "I'm sure Hijikata-dono only seems cold because she _must_. A woman's warmth can often be misinterpreted as an invitation," she reasoned.

Saito was suddenly quite certain that Aioi, too, had heard Takeda's repulsive rumors. Was she amused because they were so obviously false or did she believe that some sick, unrequited love of his was entertaining? Surely his beloved Aioi could not be so twisted. "You know it's not true," he grumbled unthinkingly. Aioi's eyes widened. "But of course it is! Though I would never suggest that _my _warmth towards _you _was misinterpreted, it is not at all uncommon for an overeager man to assumethat a smile means he is wanted. All men make mistakes, Saito-han, and sometimes a woman must be distant to defend herself."

With a faint grimace, Saito realized his blunder. Though he had meant that the _rumor _was not true, he had instead negated Aioi's conjecture and perhaps made himself seem an arrogant fool. He felt that he should apologize and explain, but now he was wondering whether she had indeed heard the rumor. If not, he would truly be a fool to mention it. Meeting Aioi's confident gaze once more, he found the warmth and laughter still lingered.

Perhaps she was right about Naomi to some degree, but Saito knew that at least _some _of the woman's coldness was due to his knowledge of her secrets and _not _because he had misconstrued the signals she was sending. Indeed, Hijikata Naomi was usually _very_ plain with her meaning. More often than not, the only invitation she gave was to a fight or a funeral. She was dangerous – like the letter that still rested in Saito's gi.

Though he wanted to stay with Aioi, or at least accompany her back to the Kikyo'ya, time was the one thing he could not spare and he had already squandered too much. He frowned apologetically and she bowed her head, still smiling in her warm, understanding way. "I can't come with you," Saito began. "I need-" Aioi interrupted him with a light touch on his hand. "Another dear sister is waiting nearby, Saito-han. I will not walk alone, though I confess you will be occupying my thoughts."

As they parted ways, Saito felt a chill settle over him once more. The peace he felt with Aioi vanished as soon as he turned away from her. Unwilling to risk any further loss of time, he marched swiftly down the lane, heading for the woods and the forgotten shrine. After scaling the stairs and stepping past the scarred _Komainu_, he found the small black mark in the dirt where he had burned the last letter and sat with a heavy sigh, pulling the new letter out of his gi and unfolding it once more.

He read the words carefully, memorizing the information easily and then losing himself to his thoughts as he stared at his brother's signature. '_Hiroaki._' He closed his eyes as memories began flashing through his mind. Yamaguchi Hiroaki, who had always been so popular with everyone, was always flirting and playing. He made friends easily but often chose his younger brother to accompany him on his childish adventures instead of his friends. They were almost always together, best friends for the formative years of their lives…but as the years wore on, a greater difference than age separated them like a gulf.

"_Hajime!" Opening his eyes in surprise, he saw his brother standing over him, waving and grinning. "What…?" he queried uncertainly. The brother who stood before him could not be more than fifteen. Glancing down at his own small, soft hands, he realized that he, too, was much younger than he should be…yet it seemed natural. He looked up again and scanned his surroundings, not at all surprised to find himself sitting under an aged plum tree on his family estate. The sun was setting, burning like a ruby on the horizon, and suddenly he knew the exact date and the reason Hiroaki had come to find him._

"_Wake up, Otouto! Why are you sleeping out here, anyway? Chichi-ue is looking for you. Do your best this time and maybe he won't yell at you for once." Struggling to keep his expression neutral, he looked down at his left hand and heaved an unsteady sigh. "Why can't I just…be like…?" Hiroaki patted his younger brother's head and shrugged, turning away with an unconcerned wave. "You're different, Hajime. That's all. Go home."_

_He looked up at his retreating brother, a sudden terror seizing him. "Wait! Ni-san, wait! I can't go home! I can't-" Hiroaki spun and looked at him with alarm, his face suddenly ten years older. "Don't be a fool! Of course you can't! Follow me! We've got to get you out of here before they come back!" He watched as his brother turned away again. He knew he had to follow, but his body would not cooperate. He could not move from the plum tree. "Ni-san! Wait!"_

_Footsteps approached him from behind and he felt a chill creep down his spine. He turned his head slowly, seeking in the deepening darkness for the source of the sound. A blackened silhouette stepped towards him – and then through him. Stunned, he turned to follow the movement of the enigmatic shadow. _"You know,"_ the dark shape mused aloud, _"You really shouldn't sleep out here, Yamaguchi-kun. If someone else had found you before me…"

_The deep voice drifted into silence and the figure disappeared. A very familiar man now knelt in front of him, his face clouded with indecision. Harada Sanosuke drew his katana and stood, moving to stand at his side. "Harada-san?" Harada shook his head and avoided his eyes. He looked down from his friend's stony face and studied his left hand again, this time in shock. A tanto rested in his palm, but he had no strength to lift it. "After you," Harada muttered._

_He glanced up at the captain again and saw bitterness and betrayal written all over his face. "No! You don't understand! He challenged me – but I didn't mean to kill him! Ask my brother! Ask Hiroaki!" Harada met his eyes for the briefest moment, and the ice in them made his heart stop. "After all of the lies and deceit, _now _you say we can talk to your family? It's too late, Yamaguchi Hajime." Harada lifted his katana, no longer waiting for him. The blade glinted in the moonlight, the cold metal singing as it cut through the air and swept towards his neck._

Saito sat up in a rush, squinting in the noon sunlight and choking back a cry of alarm as he reaching up with both hands to feel his neck. There was no cut, no blood, and no blade. Breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his chest, he fell back against the wall of the shrine and covered his eyes with the back of his left hand. "Bad dream?" the voice of the silhouette from his dream queried. Saito jumped to his feet in alarm and felt a dizzying sensation wash over him as he realized to whom the voice belonged.

Yamazaki Susumu sat in one of the ancient trees, leaning against the trunk and leisurely reading a letter. "Oh, shit," Saito whispered hoarsely, recognizing the letter. Yamazaki glanced down at him blankly before returning his gaze to the letter. "His penmanship is better when he writes to you. I can never read his blasted letters," the shinobi complained. Saito reached for the wall, in desperate need of support. "W-what did you say?" he asked. Yamazaki ignored him, his dark eyes scanning the letter quickly. "Ah…here it is. "Stay with the Shinsengumi. You will be safer with them than on your own. We have a powerful ally in their service, and he is aware of your situation." Heh…did he have to be so cryptic about it?"

The samurai and the shinobi's eyes met again, and finally Saito understood. "You?" he demanded sharply. Yamazaki's mouth twitched into the vague semblance of an amused smirk. "Yes. I'm the "powerful ally," and you _can _trust me." Saito shook his head slowly, wondering if he dared to believe the sly shinobi. After reading Hiroaki's letter, lying would be laughably easy. Rolling his eyes, Yamazaki dropped suddenly from the tree, landing as easily as if he had simply stepped off a low engawa. "If you can't trust me with your _life_…" he taunted as he slowly walked towards Saito, "…rest assured that your _death_ will be no problem!"

There was no reason to maintain the charade with the dangerous shinobi, and Saito knew it. If he was an ally, then he probably already knew…and if he was an enemy, he would find out on _Saito's _terms. As the dark man approached, Saito drew his katana with his right hand – and then switched it to his left, holding it with more certainty than he ever had in his right. Yamazaki was unsurprised; nevertheless, he halted. "Explain _why_ I should trust you," Saito growled.

The smirk on the shinobi's face appeared clearer and more genuine than before. "We never met before you came here, but you must remember _hearing _of me, at least. Our fathers were good friends, and both quite skilled at trafficking information. You were nearly ten, if I recall correctly, when they decided that we should train together…because your _affliction_ made you unworthy to wield a sword."

Recalling the earliest memory in his dream, he frowned and nodded once. "That _might _be true. Tell me more." Yamazaki tapped his chin thoughtfully as he pondered what else he could say to convince Saito to believe him. "…Katsu-san just had her first child. Hiroaki-kun was recently married as well. Your father, Yamaguchi Yuusuke, is…"

He glanced at Saito, who still looked skeptical. "Hm. Names aren't good enough? Okay. You left Edo because you killed your brother's best friend, the son of a Hatamoto. Granted, he insisted on the duel, and you won fairly…but you weren't even supposed to _touch _a sword, so now you're a wanted-" "Enemies know this as well," Saito interrupted, his patience wearing thin. Yamazaki folded his arms and scowled. "There isn't much that your enemies _don't _know. What can I say? Something that only your family knows? Will that convince you?" "Possibly," Saito grated. "Fine. You are _not _the youngest. You had a younger sister, but she died before receiving a name. She's buried under the plum tree in the garden, where you spent most of your free time…because you felt closest to her since she, like you, was deformed."

Fury, sorrow, and humiliation filled Saito's amber eyes. He wanted, more than ever before, to attack…but now he knew that he _could _trust Yamazaki Susumu. Grudgingly acknowledging the fact, he resheathed his katana and bowed his head. Yamazaki's smile turned smug and he rolled his shoulders to loosen the tense muscles. "_Finally_," he murmured. "Now…we have work to do." "Do we?" Saito asked unenthusiastically. Despite all of the excitement, and perhaps partly _because _of it, he was still exhausted. The brief, restless nap had done nothing to rejuvenate him. He needed real sleep – preferably before his next patrol.

"Yes," Yamazaki stated firmly. "But first…you should probably burn _this_," he said, holding out Hiroaki's letter. Saito snatched it from him without a word, hurrying to complete the task for which he had originally come to the shrine. When the letter was reduced to smoke and ashes, he turned to Yamazaki with narrowed eyes. "So, what is this _work _we have to do?"

Yamazaki was gone. He had been there a moment before, but now he was out of sight. Saito felt the air shift behind him and spun to find himself staring at his own narrowed reflection on the blade of a kunai. On either side of the blade, he could see the smirk stretching over Yamazaki Susumu's pale face. "Not bad. You're already familiar with opponents who hide their presence and you've learned to "listen" for other clues. You have sharp senses, Saito-san, but you're slow. We'll start by building your speed."

/\/\/\/\

The hours, which had been crawling at a dismal pace for so long, were suddenly racing past. By the time Saito and Yamazaki decided to take a break, the sky was turning orange. Cursing under his breath, Saito broke into a run, wondering if he would make it back in time for patrol. As he hurdled the last six steps and sprinted along the path, he heard a soft rustle to his left and glanced up in surprise. Yamazaki was racing alongside him – in the branches of the trees. Saito grinned and shouted at him. "You move faster in the trees than you do on the ground, Yamazaru-san!" Yamazaki cast a quick glare at him and leapt onto the path ahead of him. "That's not it, Saru-san. It's just as I said earlier: you're too slow!" He drew ahead rapidly, and though Saito pushed himself, he could not keep pace with the professional shinobi.

When Saito arrived at the Maekawa residence, he had barely enough time to change into his uniform. Rushing to the Yagi gate, he met the Seventh Squad. Tani Sanjuro's men waited in a ready formation, their daisho in place and a long spear over each man's shoulder. Surprised, Saito met the lieutenant's eye and the two men nodded. "This is our second patrol with _yari_," the lieutenant explained. Saito nodded and gave a grim smile. "Good. Captain Tani trained Captain Harada in the art of _yarijutsu_. I look forward to working with more of Captain Tani's students in their own element. We're patrolling the banks of Kamogawa tonight. Let's go!"

The men swept through the Yagi gate and into the street, marching swiftly towards the Kamo river. They had scarcely left the borders of Mibu village when a startled shout sounded ahead, followed by a muffled crash and a guttural shriek. Breaking into a run, the Shinsengumi soon found the source of the screaming by the confusion and light of the neighbors surrounding the small house. As soon as the samurai arrived, the neighbors vanished behind closing doors and blew out their lamps.

Rolling his eyes, Saito stepped into the house and scowled. Two men were crouched next to the far wall, huddled together as though in fear. As the captain approached, one of the men leaned sideways at an impossible angle and slumped to the floor, exposing the puddle of fresh blood that had begun pooling beneath him. Saito gestured for Tani's men to explore the perimeter as well as the rest of the small house. He walked to the men and stood over them, glaring down at their empty, glassy eyes. "They're dead," he muttered to the lieutenant. "Was it a fight?" Saito shook his head, amber eyes narrowing as he noticed a slight movement on the face of the man who had fallen. '_Almost dead…but not quite yet._'

Kneeling to put his ear next to the man's mouth, he heard a faint, voiceless whisper. "Beau…ty…" Without another word, he exhaled for the last time. Saito stood and surveyed the room suspiciously. "They were killed, but not by each other," he explained. Seeing no clues in the room, he turned his attention to the man who had died sitting up against the wall and examined his wound. A single stab wound in his chest had finished his life, but there was a dark bruise right next to the bloody puncture. With no small effort, Saito straightened his face and turned back to the lieutenant. "The killer used a bladed _jutte_. Easily concealed… These men were assassinated." "Why?" the lieutenant demanded, eying the corpses with unease. Saito squared his shoulders and walked to the door. "They were Ishin Shishi."

/\/\/\/\

In the warm glow of red lanterns and golden candles, a beautiful young woman with a painted face slid the front door of an ornate teahouse open and bowed as her two guests stepped out into the night. "Thank you for gracing us with your company this evening," she purred, lifting her face daringly to smile at the two young men. Looking down at her without lowering his head, Migigawa smirked and turned away without a word. Kakeru thanked the woman in a hushed voice before hurrying after his companion.

"Should we go tonight?" he asked when he reached Migigawa and fell into step beside him. Still smirking smugly, Migigawa shook his head and turned east once they passed the Shimabara gate, heading towards their temporary lodgings. "It would be rude to wake the household so late at night. We'll wait until morning. Don't worry, Kakeru-kun," he continued, his voice cool and low. "Wolves are territorial creatures, easily unsettled when a greater predator arrives. They will not ignore us, and confronting us will hasten our success. No, we'll find Yamaguchi Hajime soon enough."

_...End Chapter VI_

_Messenger's Fee_

**Notes:**

"Saru-san" and "Yamazaru-san"- After a full day of training Yamazaki and Saito are called each other "monkey"

Yari- Spears.

Yarijutsu- Literally "The Art of Spear." Fighting and training with spears.


	7. Shi no Negai

Authors' Notes

As: This chapter makes me think of rollercoasters. Man, I love rollercoasters!

Suki: I've never been on a rollercoaster…

As: What? How the hell have you not ever been on a rollercoaster? They're so freakin' awesome! The suspense! The terror! The blood rushing to your feet so you nearly pass out!

Suki: I've never really gone anywhere that has rollercoasters….

As: ...Okay, well, the next time I'm in town, I'm taking you to Six Flags. That aside...this chapter is like a rollercoaster of impending DEATH!

Suki: I look forward to it! And this chapter is just….AMAZING!Anyways…..Musics?

As: Musics? Um...

Suki: I suggest "Pain and Anger" and "Rage and Serenity" by Henry Jackman from the "X-Men: First Class" Soundtrack.

As: And I suggest Storie di Tutti i Giorni by Riccardo Fogli.

Suki: Onward with the chapter then!

_Chapter VII_

_Shi no Negai_

The morning dawned bitterly cold despite the clear sky and bright sun. Under a wide blue heaven, Nagakura Shinpachi slid the dojo door open and stepped inside. Taoka Taro and the rest of the Third Squad were already in place, but their captain was conspicuously absent. Nagakura stepped away from the door, leaving it open behind him as Saito's lieutenant approached with a grim expression. Immediately, he was wary. Taoka Taro was rarely serious. "Where is Captain Saito?" he demanded sharply. Taoka shrugged. "He said he had pressing business, but wouldn't say a word about it."

With a nod, Nagakura turned to look at the rest of Saito's men and was surprised to find that most of _them _were grinning and speaking jovially to one another. He gave Taoka a baffled, questioning look. "We figure he went to visit with that woman from yesterday," Taoka grumbled. Nagakura was suddenly gripped by a strong desire to throttle the lieutenant. '_Idiot! You had me worried, but you're just jealous!_' Rolling his eyes, Nagakura pushed past him to retrieve a shinai while waiting for his own men to arrive.

When all had arrived and were ready, he began an intense drill of several cutting attacks that could quickly change into defensive blocks. Over and over, the men lunged, sidestepped, and retreated. Fierce determination lined their faces as they went through the motions. Nagakura was pleased that they were taking the training seriously even without Saito present.

Halfway through the first hour of training, shadows fell through the sunny doorway and Nagakura cast a quick glare at the four men silhouetted there. Recognizing Kondo and Yamanami, he straightened his face and barked a quick order to the men. "Pair up and practice the same maneuvers! This is not a spar; I don't want you improvising!" As the men hurried to comply, Nagakura went to the door to greet their visitors. They stepped inside and he could finally see them clearly without the sun directly behind them, but he still did not recognize the two men who had entered with his leaders. With a quick bow, he looked to Kondo and waited.

"This is Nagakura Shinpachi, captain of the Second Squad. Captain, this is Migigawa Yoshihito, son of Migigawa Norinobu, a Hatamoto of Edo. And this is Kakeru Katashi, his…retainer?" Kondo looked to Migigawa questioningly. The young Hatamoto was decisively aloof and answered dismissively. "Kakeru is a good friend, but of little consequence. Captain Nagakura," he continued, meeting Nagakura's eyes just long enough for the shorter man to glimpse the disdain in his hazel eyes. "Allow me to watch your men for a few moments." His words were not a request but an order. Nagakura shot a look at his commander, clearly disgruntled. Kondo gave him a short nod. Suppressing offense and rage, Nagakura folded his arms and squared his shoulders. "They're not all my men. Captain Saito is occupied this morning, but if you wish to speak with his lieutenant-"

Migigawa stepped past Nagakura, followed immediately by Kakeru. "I don't care to _speak _to your men; just observe them." Hackles rising, Nagakura directed another poisonous look at Kondo. "Why are they here?" he asked in a grating whisper. Kondo watched the two visitors from Edo with a dark frown. Yamanami cleared his throat quietly to catch the captain's attention. "They are investigating a murder." Nagakura's jaw dropped. "A _murder_?" Yamanami nodded and adjusted his spectacles. "Apparently, they suspect that the killer is among the Shinsengumi."

Nagakura glowered at Migigawa and Kakeru. They were scanning the Second and Third Squads disinterestedly. "We're in the middle of a _war_!" Nagakura objected quietly. "Almost every man in this corps has killed!" "Yes, but this took place some time ago and was unrelated to the war. Migigawa-san's elder brother was the victim." Nagakura's fury dissipated immediately and he looked back at the vice commander with shock. "They think one of our men would kill a Hatamoto?" "They think one of our men _did _kill a Hatamoto – but before joining us. It would have been just over a year ago. We weren't organized at the time."

Kondo, Yamanami, and Nagakura watched apprehensively as Migigawa and Kakeru turned away from the training men and walked towards them again. Migigawa was still smug, but Kakeru was scowling. "Did you find him?" Kondo asked quietly. "No," Migigawa answered nonchalantly. "We'll come back when the men who are on patrol have returned." Nodding, Kondo gestured for them to follow as he exited the dojo. Nagakura watched as the Hatamoto and his friend left. He glanced at Yamanami, who smiled and shrugged, and turned back to his men with an impatient growl. "Waste of time," he muttered.

/\/\/\/\

Sunlight streamed through the open window of Hijikata Toshizou's room, causing thin wisps of smoke to glow as they drifted and dissolved in the air. The amount of smoke in the room was not alarming, as it often was when the vice commander was stressed, but was enough to give the office a sort of sleepy atmosphere. With his chin resting in the same hand that stabilized his pipe and the other hand drumming a rhythm on the desk, Hijikata stared listlessly out the window. He ignored the smudged ink fingerprints and crumpled papers that crowded around his elbows, clamoring for his attention. Despite the cold weather, he wore only a light kimono and it hung loose to the obi, as though he slept in it.

"Hijikata-san." Eyes narrowing, the vice commander took a long draw on his pipe before answering the low voice that had called to him. "You've been busy," he muttered through a mouthful of smoke. "Any news?" Straightening from his slouch, he turned his attention to his dark visitor. Bowing deeply, Yamazaki Susumu held out a folded paper and nodded. "The deaths reported by Captain Saito are connected to several other mysterious assassinations. We have an _ally _in the shadows," he explained quietly.

Hijikata glared at the paper for a moment before accepting it and pushing a neglected pile aside so he could read it on his desk. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the shinobi's report. "…All of these were Ishin Shishi?" Yamazaki nodded again. "I've never even heard of some of them," Hijikata mused. "Is it possible that this _ally _of ours has a stronger information network?" He gave the shinobi a smirk, but Yamazaki ignored his jest. "They undoubtedly have different methods, sir."

Frowning, Hijikata studied Yamazaki's blank face and sat back, lifting his pipe once more. "Do you know who is behind these assassinations?" A faint smirk twitched briefly on the shinobi's face. He met the vice commander's gaze without blinking. "It is my duty to inform you of any and all pertinent information. Wouldn't the identity of the killer be considered pertinent?" Rolling his eyes, Hijikata looked back to the window just as two shadows passed. He frowned again.

Yamazaki glanced at the window as well, his eyes narrowing. "The Hatamoto Migigawa Yoshihito and his friend Kakeru Katashi are investigating the death of Migigawa Gorou." Hijikata huffed impatiently and returned his attention to the paper Yamazaki had given him. "Eight men dead and we are to concern ourselves with a single man killed over a year ago for some personal matter? I'm far more interested in discovering _this _killer." He gave Yamazaki a meaningful look, to which the shinobi responded with another bow. "I will gather more information," he murmured before straightening and walking to the door.

Hijikata choked down a laugh and Yamazaki stopped, giving him a quizzical look. "Is there something amusing in my report, sir?" he queried. Hijikata was grinning around the stem of his pipe. "No. I was under the impression that you walked through walls, not doors." Yamazaki's calm face registered no reaction. "If you wish for me to "disappear" rather than walk, then I-" Hijikata shook his head and waved dismissively. "No, no. Go on. Use the door for once." Without another word or backward glance, the shinobi slid the door open and slipped outside, visible though silent.

As soon as he closed the door again, Yamazaki's empty face tensed with determination. '_They're already here! I've got to keep Saito out of sight! And the assassin… How the hell did I get stuck in the middle of two family issues like this? Saito Hajime and Hijikata Naomi really need to learn to kill with more stealth!_' Sprinting silently down the hall, he exited the Yagi house through an open window and swiftly jumped into a tree to peer over the estate wall.

Saito was nowhere in sight; he was still practicing at the shrine, safely hidden by the trees. With a quiet sigh of relief, the shinobi turned his attention to the gate and stiffened, his eyes widening and then narrowing. Migigawa and Kakeru were still standing at the gate, and they were conversing animatedly with someone on the other side. _Had _Saito returned?

Silently descending from the tree, Yamazaki followed the deeper shadows of the garden until he was close enough to hear the Hatamoto's conversation. "…your husband! I confess, I had assumed… Then, he's _your _fiancé?" Baffled by the inexplicably commonplace _chat_, Yamazaki risked moving a little closer so he could peer through the gate. As soon as he could see who stood on the other side, he had to restrain himself from slapping his forehead. '_This is too ironic._'

Hijikata Naomi and Sugawara Masa stood outside the gate, both blushing and standing close together. From the little he had heard, Yamazaki determined that Migigawa had somehow erroneously concluded that Harada Sanosuke was married to Naomi. Now he had discovered his mistake and seemed amused to find that the Shinsengumi captain was actually engaged to be married to Masa. Immediately disinterested in the conversation, Yamazaki scowled and settled down to wait, just to be sure there was no trouble.

"Yes. We hope to marry sometime next year," Masa murmured timidly. "So you've come to visit him?" Migigawa queried. Masa nodded and Yamazaki rolled his eyes. "And why are _you _here?" the Hatamoto demanded, turning his attention to Naomi. She glanced past the two men with an expression that was disconcerted but polite. "Captain Harada and I have been good friends for many years," she answered, clearly loathe to give any details about her _familial_ ties to the Shinsengumi or reveal the fact that she was lodging at the Yagi house. Sugawara Masa's face showed no hint of confusion or distress; she was perfectly serene even as her new friend blatantly deceived the samurai before them.

Now Yamazaki could not help but smirk. '_Women are naturally more talented at lying and keeping secrets, aren't they? It's no wonder Hijikata Naomi has managed to unearth so many Ishin._' "I'm afraid I must apologize. I have neglected our introductions. I am Migigawa Yoshihito and this is Kakeru Katashi." Naomi's expression tightened. Yamazaki shook his head as he watched with growing interest. '_No way out of it now._'

Naomi bowed deeply, forcing the Hatamoto to step backwards to avoid getting too close. "Thank you for your generosity. I'm sure we both humbly accept your apology, right Masa-chan?" As Naomi straightened and began moving through the narrow opening her bow had created, Masa smiled brilliantly and bowed quickly before following. "Of course, Naomi-chan! Good day," she called over her shoulder to the men, intent on escaping with her sly friend.

The two young women hurried to the house, their retreat closely observed by three baffled men. Kakeru choked back a laugh but Migigawa made no effort to hide his own amusement. "She's as clever as a _kitsune_, isn't she?" he asked with a chuckle. Yamazaki realized he was gaping and clamped his mouth shut, turning his attention back to the Hatamoto and his friend. "Indeed. I don't suppose she has no family name?" Migigawa shook his head and finally stepped through the gate. "She's far too proud to be common, but we can't fault her for wanting to hide her connections to the disgraceful _Roshigumi_."

The voices died down as the men walked east. Satisfied that their interest in Naomi was superficial and that they were unaware of Saito's whereabouts, Yamazaki crept to the gate and peered outside. Migigawa and Kakeru turned a corner and vanished from sight. Tensing, the shinobi sprang onto the wall of the Yagi estate and started running. From wall to roof to tree, he raced all the way to the woods and then to the shrine. Saito was right where he had left him a few hours earlier: sleeping under the largest tree before the _Komainu_. '_This kid won't truly be able to rest until Migigawa is gone. How can we convince him to abandon his search in Kyoto?_'

/\/\/\/\

The days slipped by with whispered confusion, the minutes dragging while the hours fled. Saito spent every free moment training with Yamazaki. He avoided the Yagi and Maekawa estates as much as possible, aware that the list of men not yet interviewed by the Edo Hatamoto was rapidly shortening. The period of his punishment was drawing to an end as well. When the last of his punitive night patrols finally ended, he changed out of his uniform and slipped silently out of the Maekawa gate, intent on disappearing once more, but Nagakura and Todou were waiting for him in the narrow street.

"Congratulations, Saito-san! You survived three weeks of sleepless nights! Think you can handle one more?" Saito stared in undisguised contempt. "Why would I want to do that?" he growled. Todou was practically dancing with excitement. "Because we've reserved a room at a teahouse with excellent sake, just for you! Let's celebrate your freedom!"

Saito glanced over their shoulders at the distant woods. Did they know how ironic the suggestion was? If he went to Shimabara, he was far more likely to run into unwanted company. Of course, this little bit of freedom might be his last reprieve before… Taking a deep breath, he rolled his shoulders and straightened his back. "Fine. I'll meet you here at sunset. Right now, I have business to-" "Yeah, yeah, we know," interrupted Nagakura, rolling his eyes but grinning. "Go attend to your business, but don't spend _all _of your energy!"

/\/\/\/\

Once again, the hours passed like swift flying birds, and suddenly Saito found himself glaring darkly at the woman pouring his sake. She was beautiful and pleasant and enticing…and _annoying_. She kept calling him Saito-_han_ and batting her eyes at him as though it were the most alluring habit a woman could have. Nagakura and Todou had teased him relentlessly all the way to Shimabara when they found out the only woman he had ever been with was Aioi. Now Nagakura was completely absorbed by the attentions of his long-standing favorite, Kotsune, while Todou was flirting with three other tayu. Though they seemed occupied, Saito knew they were watching to see what he would do.

Well, if they wanted to know, the answer was simple. He would _drink_, just as they had invited him to do. They had said nothing of women when they suggested celebrating. No…all he needed was some sweet sake and silence. _Silence_ – which did not appear to be forthcoming.

The girl attending him tilted her head slightly and gave him a curious look. She knew he was upset about something, but she wasn't sure what. She glanced at the other men at whom he was glaring and decided he must be too shy to say he wanted some privacy. After all, what other reason could a man possibly have to visit Shimabara than the want of a woman's company?

"Saito-han, would you like to go somewhere a little quieter?" she asked softly. He looked at her in surprise. Was she being too forward? No; he seemed relieved. She smiled when he nodded and led him out of that room to another down the hall. It was quiet and dimly lit. "Thank you, Yumi-dono," Saito said when she offered him a seat and poured him more sake. She smiled and shrugged, not seeming to notice that her kimono slipped enough to show her smooth ivory shoulders.

Saito looked away and drained the sake from his dish. Yumi quirked a smile, amused by his reaction. She thought she saw a blush on his face. Was this his first time? That would explain why he was so shy and didn't know how to simply say what he wanted. But she knew, so she scooted closer and let her kimono slip a little more. "Saito-han…"

A few minutes later, a piercing shriek and a loud crash made the men and women in the other room jump. Todou sprang to his feet, alarmed. "What was that?" The women led them to the room where Yumi had taken Saito. The door had been knocked off its track and lay half in the room and half in the hall. Todou let out a shout and jumped into the room. Nagakura followed and the nearest woman let out a startled cry when she peered inside and saw Saito standing over Yumi, clearly furious, with his fist buried in the wall. Yumi was shaking with fear, huddled against the wall. Tears streamed down her face, leaving ugly smears in her makeup.

"Yumi-chan!" "What the hell are you doing, Saito?" Saito glared at Nagakura and pulled his bruised fist out of the wall. "I came here to drink, not bed a whore. I'm leaving." Nagakura gaped. Todou elbowed him and they turned to follow Saito as he stormed past them. "Hey! That's fine, but don't make the poor girl cry!" Saito was unrepentant. "Whatever. Thanks for the sake."

Todou and Nagakura apologized profusely to Yumi and the other women, praying that Saito's behavior wouldn't bar them from the pleasure quarter. The women hurried to soothe their worries but urged them to leave for fear that something else might break – maybe even one of them. The two anxious captains rushed outside to catch up to their drunken companion, but by the time they reached the moonlit street Saito Hajime was nowhere to be seen.

/\/\/\/\

The streets of Kyoto were lined with cold, hard silhouettes as the frosty moonlight cut around houses and gates. Most of the papered windows were lightless, but a few still held a weak, warm glow. The city seemed like a haunt for lonely ghosts, empty of all life except for a Shinsengumi patrol in the northern sector, another in the east by the river, and a young man and woman walking west on the main road. As they stepped from the shadows into a pool of clear moonlight, the man glanced sideways to admire his companion, a young woman with dark eyes, long hair pulled up with a lacquered comb, and a dark red obi sprigged with autumn leaves wrapped around a simple indigo kimono over which she wore a plain gray haori.

Returning his gaze to the road ahead, the young man cleared his throat and spoke. "Hijikata-dono, I understand that you and Onee-chan are good friends, but this sort of work should be left to others. You shouldn't be playing matchmaker." Naomi smiled wryly, pulling her haori closer and folding her arms tightly to ward of the wintry evening chill. "I'm not playing matchmaker, Sugawara-san. They already love each other." Sugawara's eyes lit with laughter. "Then why waste your time? Shouldn't someone else be finding a match for _you_?"

Naomi looked down to keep from rolling her eyes at him. "I'm not interested," she murmured. "Then why are you blushing?" he teased. Naomi laughed, her breath hanging in the air like a silver cloud. "I'm not! It's just so cold," she explained. Sugawara laughed back at her, refusing to accept her excuse. "The weather has nothing to do with it! You're jealous of my sister's good fortune!"

The light-hearted banter was turning in a direction that left Naomi feeling ever colder. Her smile stiffened and she looked ahead, wishing they were already at the Yagi estate so she could leave him. She was surprised to see a familiar figure silhouetted in the road, turning towards them as she watched. The moonlight glinted in his narrowed amber eyes. Naomi heard her companion hesitate and held back a sigh of relief.

"It's Captain Saito Hajime!" Sugawara exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Naomi gave him a quizzical look, but his eyes were fixed on the approaching samurai. Smiling again, Naomi bowed to him and gestured to the captain as she spoke. "Thank you for escorting me this far, Sugawara-san. Saito-san can walk with me the rest of the way. Good night!" Sugawara cast a hesitant look at Saito, his expression changing rapidly from awe to resentment. He seemed ready to object, but Saito halted abruptly just a few steps away and the younger man decided against arguing the matter. "Good night, Hijikata-dono."

When Sugawara turned and walked back in the direction they had come, Naomi released her relieved sigh and stepped past Saito as she continued her trek to the Yagi estate. "Thank you," she said softly. "You don't really need to walk-" "You really shouldn't be out here alone at night," Saito interrupted. Naomi frowned. "I appreciate the concern, but I wasn't alone and the estate isn't far." She was surprised that he had actually fallen into step beside her, but when he spoke she could smell sake on his breath and had to wonder if the alcohol had turned him into a gentleman or a lunatic. Did he really intend to escort her?

"I'm not concerned for _you_," Saito clarified coldly. Naomi stopped walking, hoping he would continue without her. Instead, he turned to face her with an accusing glare. She glared right back. "Who _are _you concerned about? The Ishin? Whose side are you on?" she demanded. His eyes glowed with disdainful pride. "I'm on the side of the _law_. Evil must be slain immediately, but chaos is also evil. Death follows _orders_." Naomi clenched her hands into fists. "You would deny me the opportunity to serve my country?" "You aren't serving your country; you're serving your own insatiable lust for blood."

Naomi bristled angrily. "Bloodlust? Is that why you think I'm doing this?" "I'm willing to listen to an explanation," he replied. She looked away, her anger like poison in her veins. "I don't have to answer to you!" Saito smirked. "Then to whom do you answer? If not me, and not your brother, do you plan to report directly to the _kami _on your next temple visit? Is that why you go so often?"

"…You kept my secret even when your life was at stake. Why are you so determined to know my motives _now_? Are you actually trying to understand me, or are you just trying to be insulting?" Her response clearly amused him, but Naomi was not so amused. A strange combination of regret and fury washed over her. She stepped around him again and continued walking. "Where are you going?" Saito whispered in a low voice. She choked on a cry of alarm; he was right behind her. Without thinking, she spun and rammed her elbow into his chest, knocking him to the ground.

Eyes closed as though dreaming, Saito lay on the ground with a serene expression. At first Naomi wondered if she had somehow knocked him out, but then he lethargically lifted his body, his arms hanging limply at his sides. A shiver ran down Naomi's spine. She took a step backwards, suddenly filled with dread. Saito's moonlit amber eyes opened and in them she saw clearly that he was a predator – and she had just become his prey. His smirk split into a toothy grin and she couldn't help but notice how sharp his canines were.

"Is the little lynx afraid of a wolf?" he taunted, his voice low and quiet. She couldn't answer with words. All she could do was squeak as she turned and broke into a run. With a bark of laughter, Saito loped after her and caught her by the elbow, spinning so she lost her balance and staggered backwards. Grabbing her shoulders, he rammed her against the wall of the nearest building. There were two dull thuds as her back hit and her head followed. The sharp impact left her dazed. She gave her head a shake and gasped, sucking air back into her aching, emptied lungs as fast as she could.

The cold air tasted like stale sake. Naomi's eyes widened in shock as her vision cleared. Saito's face was directly in front of hers, his eyes full of laughter. Without warning, he struck her abdomen, forehead, and clavicle with such speed that she had no chance to escape or defend. She hit the wall again and collapsed without a sound, fire searing the nerves of her unresponsive body. She felt him pulling at her obi and her eyes flew open in blind terror. As her senses slowly returned, she realized that he was only checking for her jutte. "I…was visiting…S-Sugawara Masa," she explained in a hoarse whisper.

Satisfied that she was unarmed, Saito's attention shifted down to his scarred hand as it lingered over the silk of her obi. He could feel her trembling. He could _smell_ the fear on her breath. Was he really so frightening to her? After all of their battles, was she now unprepared to face him? How, then, could she hope to confront ever more powerful Ishin and believe herself invulnerable?

"Hijikata Naomi," he growled. Her breath caught in her throat and she stared up at him fearfully. "You are beautiful, and you know it. You're using that against the men you kill. Do you not realizethat they are _stronger _than you? Eventually, one of them _will _overpower you!" She turned her head away, tears filling her eyes. "No! I can-" Saito slid his hand to her thigh. Despite the darkness, her pupils contracted sharply and she fell silent mid-sentence. Saito pressed the knuckles of his left hand against her cheek and forced her to face him again, but she shut her eyes tightly. "Look at me," he commanded quietly. She hiccoughed nervously and her eyes fluttered open. She didn't dare scream, but when she met his cold eyes she couldn't silence a whimper.

His expression softened almost imperceptibly and he traced her face with his fingertips. Shuddering, she turned away again. Saito's eyes darkened. With deliberate slowness, exaggerating his superior strength, he turned her face towards him once more. "S-Saito-san, stop!" He brushed his thumb over her trembling lips. Leaning down to breathe in her scent, he whispered in her ear, "I don't want to, so why should I?" She struggled to think past the panic. "You're _drunk_!" she reminded him. He chuckled, unconvinced. "Please!" she pled, tears glittering in her eyes.

"You think you can defeat any man foolish enough to look at you, but you've already lost to _me_," he berated softly. She gripped his right wrist, struggling in vain to remove his hand from her leg. "You're an _ally_!" she argued. He scowled, twisting his wrist out of her grasp and in turn pinning _her _wrist next to her head. "You, of all people, should understand that not all who claim to be allies can be trusted. Isn't that how you kill? Luring men to their deaths with false pretenses of _common interest_?" Naomi shuddered again and shook her head. "Please! I-"

"You pray too much," Saito interrupted. He could feel her heart hammering in her chest and her hands trembling in his grasp. Every muscle in her body was straining to break free. He held her until the frightened tears spilled over her cheeks. "If you can't handle _me_, you can't handle _them_," he declared quietly. With a self-satisfied smirk, he released her and flopped onto his back. "Go home, little lynx. You belong with the children – not the dead."

Naomi didn't wait for him to change his mind. She climbed unsteadily to her feet, staggered before regaining her balance, and darted into the darkness. '_You really shouldn't be out here alone at night._' She ran all the way to the Yagi house, ignoring the baffled guards and stumbling into the room she shared with Tamesaburo and Yuunosuke. '_Evil must be slain immediately._' Still shaking uncontrollably, she dropped onto the futon that Yagi Masa had laid out for her and used the blanket to muffle her sobs until she could cry no more – but she was far too terrified to sleep.

'_Do you not realize that they are _stronger _than you? Eventually, one of them _will _overpower you!_' She pressed her face into the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut, wishing for oblivion but unable to silence Saito's whispered taunts as they repeated in her mind. '_You've already lost to _me.' She dragged her teeth over her lips, desperate to rid them of the lingering memory of his touch. '_Go home, little lynx. You belong with the children – not the dead._'

Sitting up sharply, she held her breath and listened to the darkness, barely able to hear it over the volume of Saito's whispers in her head. '_I'm going to go crazy!_' she thought, finally focusing on the soft, steady breathing of Yuunosuke. '_Why am I so frightened? He didn't even really hurt me. I'm totally okay. There's nothing to be afraid of now!_' Despite her silent reasoning, she couldn't convince her body to relax. She forced her breathing to slow to match Yuunosuke's. '_He said evil must be slain immediately, but he let me live, so he must not think I'm a lost cause just yet. I'm not evil. He _knows _I'm not just a bloodthirsty manslayer!_'

With aching slowness, her heart slowed its frantic racing. The sound of her pulsing blood quieted so she could hear and think clearly. '_He's a violent drunk. If he wanted me dead, I would be. He said so himself. I lost to him. He… Wait._' Naomi's tight face finally began to relax and she pursed her lips with forced incredulity. '_This is just like the time he called me a whore! He's so…_stupid_! Why can't he communicate like a normal person? He _is _concerned about me! He was worried about my reputation before, and now he's worried that I'm going to get myself killed! Rrrgh! Anyone else would just say_ _so nicely! But Saito? No. He has to prove his point by insulting and scaring me! That sick, twisted bastard!_'

/\/\/\/\

The next day dawned darkly, the sky the color of slate. Uncertain clouds obscured the horizon, the bare tree branches cutting them into jagged shapes. Sitting on the engawa outside the Yagi children's room, wrapped in her blanket, Naomi stared pensively at the gloomy morning sky. The sleepless night had left dark shadows under her eyes, but she felt calm. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and nodded to herself. "He's right," she whispered. "I have to stop. There are other ways to help." '_If I get caught and hurt or killed, it will cause way too much trouble for Ni-san. I'd be a huge liability…but I can help here, doing what I should be doing anyway._'

Opening her eyes again, she glimpsed a movement by the gate and turned to look, but there was no one in sight. Frowning, she pushed herself to her feet and slipped back into the room to change. Aware that she looked horribly ill thanks to the restless night, she dusted her face and painted her eyes just enough to hide the shadows before going to the kitchen. She arrived just a moment after Yagi Masa. The two women chattered quietly as they set about preparing breakfast for the Yagi family and Shinsengumi leaders.

When the captains and lieutenants had finished and gone, Naomi sat with the Yagi family to eat. They had barely started on the rice, however, when two tall shadows filled the doorway. Yagi Gennojo looked up and his jaw dropped. Curious, Naomi cast a glance over her shoulder. From her angle, she could only see the first man clearly. "Ni-san?" she queried, rising from the table. Hijikata stepped into the room, followed closely by the other. When she recognized him, Naomi felt her stomach object. Migigawa directed a smile at her that might have been flattering had he made an attempt to cool his inflated ego. "Good morning, Naomi-chan."

Hijikata's face tightened and he glared sharply at his sister. "Bring tea to my office." Not trusting herself to speak, Naomi ducked into a quick bow and hurried to the kitchen, her face burning with shame. She brewed the tea quickly but carefully, eager to apologize to her brother but loathe to enter the Hatamoto's presence again. When the tray was set and she could no longer delay the inevitable, Naomi squared her shoulders and carried it to her brother's office.

Before she had even reached the door, Hijikata called for her to enter. "I apologize if my manner of address was inappropriate," Migigawa pontificated as Naomi served the tea. "I confess I was a little uncertain since your friend introduced you to me as Naomi-chan and this is the first I've heard of your relationship to Vice Commander Hijikata." Naomi managed a weak smile. "Migigawa-sama is too generous. If an apology is required, then I should be the one to give it. I did not properly introduce myself at our first meeting."

The young Hatamoto sipped his tea, studying both Hijikata siblings with silent amusement before lowering his cup to speak again. "If you will allow me to address you as you were initially introduced, I would be happy to forget the incident." The embarrassed blush colored Naomi's face once more. She shot an anxious glance at her brother, but he stared fixedly at their visitor, his angry nod almost imperceptible. "O-of course," Naomi stuttered, looking down at her hands on her knees. "Migigawa-sama is very kind," she murmured. Apparently he agreed, settling back into a more comfortable position and propping one elbow on Hijikata's desk. "Hm. Thank you for the tea, Naomi-chan. It's perfect."

While Naomi silently battled her humiliation, her brother suffered equally from suppressing the urge to leap over the table and tackle the obnoxious Hatamoto. Migigawa sipped his tea again and met his eyes with amusement. Hijikata reached for his pipe with a twitch. Migigawa's smile stretched smugly over his face. "Ah – if you please, Hijikata-san, I detest the smell of smoke."

Hijikata clenched his teeth, ready to ram the stem of his pipe through the Hatamoto's throat. "Very well," he growled, replacing his precious pipe on his desk and folding his hands stiffly on a pile of ink-stained paper. "Shall we discuss your business now?" he suggested through clenched teeth. Migigawa sighed theatrically and lowered his tea. "As I explained before, I met with your superiors previously-" "Commander Kondo Isami is my superior," Hijikata interrupted, his words clipped and cold. "Vice Commander Yamanami Keisuke is my _equal_ in rank." "I see," purred the Hatamoto. "You'll forgive the misunderstanding." His words were an order in the guise of an apology. Hijikata seethed with rage while Naomi listened with trepidation masked as stoicism.

"I met with your _colleagues_ previously to discuss the matter of my brother's murder," Migigawa continued. Hijikata's fingers twitched. "They explained the issue to me before leaving for Osaka yesterday," he grated. "I understand the murder occurred more than a year ago." "The memory is still fresh," Migigawa countered. "I am determined to mete out a proper punishment once the killer is found." "And you believe said killer is hiding among the Shinsengumi, even though you have interviewed allof them?" Hijikata didn't even try to conceal his contempt. Migigawa was unperturbed. "You have not cooperated in full, as promised by your super…ior and fellow Vice Commander. I have _not _interviewed all of the men."

Hijikata took a deep breath, clenching his hands so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "We have many members who are often busy with _meaningful _matters outside of this estate. If you could perhaps be a little more _specific_, I might be able to lend you a little more _cooperation_. Who exactly are you looking for? How old is he? What does he look like?" Migigawa studied Hijikata's angry face with lazy interest. He leisurely finished his tea before answering. "His name _was _Yamaguchi Hajime. I have reason to suppose he is using a false name to hide his identity, for obvious reasons. He is not yet twenty; very tall and lean, with narrow amber eyes."

Naomi's breath caught in her throat, her eyes widening for an instant. Forcing a calm mask to hide her shock, she glanced with feigned nonchalance at her brother. Hijikata had the barest hint of a smile on his lips, as though _he _were the triumphant one, and not Migigawa. Naomi felt her heart flutter anxiously. Was her brother going to betray Saito? The description matched, and they didn't get along, but Saito was so useful to the Shinsengumi…and, though Naomi had only barely begun to realize it, he had done a lot for _her _as well.

"I know of no man matching that description among the honorable ranks of the Shinsengumi." Hijikata spoke so smoothly that his words did not immediately register with his sister. When she finally realized what he had said, she had to bite her tongue to keep from gasping or grinning. Migigawa waved disinterestedly, undeterred. "Nevertheless, I demand an interview with the captain of the Third Squad. He is the last; if he, too, is of no interest to me, I will continue my search elsewhere." Hijikata's smile wavered but did not fall. "Captain Saito is away on assignment at the moment. However, I can personally vouch for him. I have known him for years. We trained together at the Shieikan when we were younger."

Bewildered by the blatant lie and overwhelmed by the silence that followed, Naomi redirected her attention to the empty teapot and carefully bowed. "Yes, Imoto?" "Shall I brew some more tea?" "That won't be necessary," Hijikata answered coolly. He stood and gestured to the door. Still inexplicably smug, Migigawa rose as well. "Indeed. If you can vouch for Captain Saito, then our business here is concluded." Naomi opened the door and bowed again as the Hatamoto exited the office. When her brother did not move to follow, she looked at him uneasily. He was already lighting his pipe, his face red with fury. "Find him," he growled quietly. "Find him and bring him here at once!"

Naomi swept out of the room without pause, hurrying to the garden room shared by the Yagi couple. Sliding the outer door open slowly, she peered outside to be sure no one was in the garden and then darted into the shadows of the trees, climbing the nearest to the wall and dropping into the road on the other side. Glancing warily to the gate, she saw the Hatamoto conversing with Harada, whose impatience rivaled Hijikata's. Heart racing, Naomi slipped silently into the narrow lane between the Maekawa's wall and the next estate, breaking into a run as soon as she was out of sight and earshot.

/\/\/\/\

A solitary snowflake fluttered between bare branches like a lost butterfly, whimsical and lonely. Saito watched distractedly as the tiny white gem drifted uncertainly towards the ground and then disappeared. The moment merited contemplation, but he was too busy listening to the air. A thin breeze around branches, a curved wind around walls, a darting stillness behind and then to the left…

Saito spun to the left, cutting through the empty air with his wakizashi a moment before the space was filled with a dark form. His sword clashed against Yamazaki's and the two blades rang out in cold song. With a mild smirk, Yamazaki nodded and sheathed his weapon. "Not even distracted by the first snow! I guess you're not a child after all." Saito glared insincerely at him, but the expression faded as he listened to another movement in the air.

Noticing the change on his face, Yamazaki nodded. "She'll be on the stairs soon." "She?" Saito asked, his wariness giving way to weariness in an instant. He didn't have the stomach for another encounter with Hijikata Naomi – not after the trouble he'd had in Shimabara the night before. The only woman he wanted to see was his darling Aioi.

When the familiar footsteps came running up the stairs, Yamazaki vanished into the trees and Saito sheathed his sword. A moment later, the anticipated guest climbed the last step, her cheeks flushed and her hair scattered loosely. Saito's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Hijikata-do-" She lifted a hand to silence him and shook her head, gasping to catch her breath. The shock of seeing her disheveled faded instantly when Saito heard the pain in her breathing. "Hijikata-dono, you shouldn't-" "Wait," she hissed.

Saito was baffled. Naomi was clearly not angry, which was rare, but what worried him more than her lack of anger was the anxiety in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked quietly. Finally catching her breath, Naomi straightened and met his eyes boldly. "Is your name _really_ Saito Hajime?"

Worry changed so quickly into alarm that Saito felt as if his blood had frozen in his veins. Another lonely snowflake swirled through the air and melted on the ground. Saito said nothing. His hesitation was her answer. Naomi cursed under her breath, glancing behind before explaining. "A Hatamoto named Migigawa Yoshihito was searching the Shinsengumi for his brother's killer. He described you, but named a _Yamaguchi_ Hajime."

The color drained from Saito's face. There was no way out of it now. If Naomi knew, then so did her brother. Naomi watched the grim thoughts shuffle behind his stoic mask and took deep breath. "Ni-san told them we grew up with you. He said you couldn't be the killer." Saito gaped in reply, dumbfounded. Was she serious? Had the _Demon _lied for his sake? "He told me to fetch you right away, but I… Saito-san, I'm…I'm _sorry_. What you said last night was… You're right." Saito continued gaping, completely bewildered. He couldn't recall any conversation with Hijikata Naomi. What had he said? Why was she suddenly so _humble _and _concerned_?

Her lips twisted into an ironic smile and she shrugged. "I _was _scared, and I admit that I don't want to stop, but it _could_ be more trouble than help for Ni-san." Her smile faded sadly and she looked away, brushing loose hair out of her face distractedly. A trio of snowflakes chased each other in circles and separated, disappearing in the shrine's dusty shadow. "I've been _incredibly_ stupid and mean and selfish and spoiled and cold and… I want to apologize, but if you go to my brother now…" She looked up at him again, her eyes determined. "He'll have you commit seppuku as soon as he sees your face! You're too honest!"

Realizing that he was still gaping, Saito finally clamped his mouth shut. He was beyond confused. What had he said to Naomi to finally convince her to stop killing? Why had Hijikata lied if he wanted Saito to commit seppuku? Where the hell was Migigawa?

A long moment passed in still silence and snowflakes began fluttering unsteadily all around them. Naomi shifted nervously. Saito took a deep, slow breath and finally spoke. "My name _is_ Yamaguchi Hajime, but I am _not _a murderer." His steely conviction surprised both of them, but not nearly as much as the unexpected answer from the stairs.

"You _are _a murderer – and a poor liar." The voice belonged to Migigawa Yoshihito. As he climbed the last stair behind Naomi, she straightened stiffly but stood rooted between the stairs and Saito. The Hatamoto smiled darkly at her, but his eyes were fixed on Saito. "Thank you for leading us to him, Naomi-chan," he purred. Another man mounted the stairs, his katana held at the ready. "I told you she'd be useful, Kakeru-kun." Lifting his sword in a vicious salute to Saito, Kakeru nodded and mirrored Migigawa's smirk.

Naomi's face paled. Saito's eyes darkened. "Do _not_ address Hijikata-dono so informally." "She gave me permission," Migigawa retorted. "I didn't murder Gorou," Saito hissed. "I answered his _challenge_! His death was an accident, and you know it! _You were there_!" Migigawa lifted a cynical eyebrow. "I was a witness to the _slaughter _of my elder brother in an _unlawful _attack."

Saito gripped the hilt of his katana with his left hand, anger searing through his veins. "You're _lying_!" he snarled. Migigawa waved dismissively, shaking his hand out of his haori sleeve and lowering it to his own katana's hilt. "_You _are deformed. You shouldn't even _have _the daisho you wear – and you never should have lifted a sword against my brother. If you lift a sword against _me _as well, you will only prove me right."

/\/\/\/\

Hijikata paced between his desk and the window with long, angry strides, a trail of thick smoke following him and coiling around the ceiling. "Where _is _she?" he growled, biting the stem of his pipe impatiently. "She's at the shrine," answered a familiar voice from the window. Hijikata glared over his shoulder at Yamazaki's dark figure and ground his teeth. "Then she's found Saito?" "Yamaguchi Hajime is an innocent man," Yamazaki replied impassively. Hijikata's eyebrows slanted angrily. "You knew?"

Something flickered in Yamazaki's dark eyes – the barest hint of remorse coupled with stubborn pride. "He could only serve you as Saito Hajime." "How long have you known?" Hijikata hissed. Yamazaki hesitated, but he had clearly been bracing himself for this confrontation for some time. With a quiet sigh, he removed the black scarves that hid his face and met Hijikata's eyes squarely. "I've known since the day he was born."

Scowling bitterly, Hijikata turned away from the shinobi and slammed his pipe on his desk. "I suppose you're going to ask me to _spare _him." Yamazaki glanced at the snowlit window before answering. "Such a request should be unnecessary. Saito Hajime is loyal to the Shinsengumi. You _know _he is a great asset to the corps. And right now he's defending your _sister's_ honor as well as his own." Hijikata stiffened. Yamazaki wrapped the scarves around his face quickly. "Kakeru Katashi was watching for her. He and Migigawa Yoshihito are at the shrine right now."

/\/\/\/\

Naomi looked between the three swordsmen with more than a little trepidation. Migigawa's aloof smile had been replaced by a bitter glare that nearly matched Saito's. Kakeru, though obviously not as emotionally invested in the impending fight, had an aura just as murderous as the others'. Migigawa had chosen his "friend" well; Kakeru, who had seemed so subdued and timid before, was thirsty for blood.

"Hijikata-dono," Saito growled softly, drawing Naomi's attention back to him. "Get out of the way." Naomi swallowed nervously but didn't move. "I…can't," she whispered. "How can you be so afraid? Are you _really_ the Demon's sister?" Kakeru mocked scathingly. Naomi ignored him, slowly lifting her right hand to her obi. Saito's eyes narrowed as he realized what she intended to do. Migigawa noted the change in Saito's expression and looked at Naomi with amused suspicion. "Ever the clever _kitsune_," he muttered, lifting his sword.

Naomi drew her jutte from her obi and shifted her weight, spinning to face the Hatamoto. She was ready to fight. Saito, however, was not about to let a woman defend him. Charging forward, he shoved Naomi before she finished turning and drew his katana out of its sheath, cutting a wide arc that forced Migigawa to keep his distance for just an instant – all the time he needed to switch the blade to his left hand and draw his wakizashi with the right. In the next instant, he was locked in intense combat with the Hatamoto and his pet.

Saito's push was forceful, and with her balance already off center, Naomi tumbled and rolled a fair distance. The sound of clashing swords filled her ears and she anxiously searched the ground for the jutte that had slipped out of her hands. When she finally found the small weapon, she cast an anxious glance at the combatants and froze. She was unfamiliar with the _ryu _Migigawa and Kakeru used but was far more surprised by the technique _Saito _was using. He was using his left hand as the dominant one!

/\/\/\/\

"Why the hell didn't you tell me right away?" Hijikata growled. His glare burned through Yamazaki's back as they ran along the wooded footpath. "About Captain Saito or about your sister?" Yamazaki called back to him, peering through feathery snowflakes to pick out the overgrown path. Hijikata's lips pulled back in a snarl. "Right now, I'm more pissed that you didn't tell me about Naomi right away. She could be hurt!" Yamazaki did not answer right away. His hesitation caused Hijikata's snarl to melt into wide-eyed worry. "She isn't already-" "I'm sure she's fine," Yamazaki interrupted. "The Hatamoto is far more interested in Saito right now."

Hijikata's eyes narrowed again. If Yamazaki was trying to comfort him, he was failing miserably. Nearly half an hour had passed since he had sent Naomi to find the wayward captain. If Saito could survive long enough to keep Migigawa and Kakeru away from her until the others arrived, that would be enough, but against two expert swordsmen as skilled as Serizawa Kamo had been, the amateur Saito – or Yamaguchi – could not hope to last long.

They finally arrived at the stairs and began climbing, the din of clashing metal whispered to them through the trees. "He's still alive," Yamazaki surmised quietly. Hijikata grunted, only slightly relieved. '_If Naomi is hurt, I'll kill all three of them!_' When they climbed the last stair, Kakeru cursed loudly and turned to face them, certain that they had come to assist Saito. Taking advantage of Kakeru's distraction, Saito delivered a sharp kick that sent him stumbling into his friend. Migigawa's blade pierced Kakeru's gut and erupted through his spine. With a roar, Saito slashed through Kakeru's neck with his wakizashi. The cut was clean; Kakeru's head fell from his shoulders and blood sprayed over Migigawa as well as the two new arrivals.

Although obviously concerned about Saito's welfare, Yamazaki made no move to interfere in the fight. Hijikata remained motionless as well, uncertain which side he should choose. "Ni-san!" He was dragged from his numb hesitation by the familiar sound of his sister's voice. Looking sharply in the direction of her call, he was shocked by what he saw. Though unharmed, Naomi had the ruffled appearance of a lost bird. Her hair was a mess, her kimono was covered in dust, and her eyes were full of fear – but not the kind of fear one feels when witnessing a bloody murder for the first time. She was afraid of _him_, or what he would do. She was afraid _for_ _Saito_.

Baffled, Hijikata looked again to the deceptive captain and the Hatamoto. They were struggling vehemently, apparently determined to kill each other before anyone else had the chance. Both were bleeding from multiple wounds, but neither had landed a decisive blow. Locking blades, Saito and Migigawa pushed and tugged until they had switched places. Finally able to see Hijikata and Yamazaki, Migigawa howled furiously at them. "What are you staring at? Arrest Yamaguchi!"

Regardless of how useful Saito might be to the Shinsengumi, Hijikata dared not defy a direct retainer of the Shogun. Eyes darkening, he reached for the hilt of his katana. As he stepped forward, he heard Naomi's quiet cry of dismay. He gripped his katana's hilt and drew out the blade, Yamazaki let out a shout and darted towards Naomi, and suddenly everything happened at once.

As soon as her brother touched his sword's hilt, Naomi gave up on her lingering hope that he might help Saito. Without warning, she charged the Hatamoto, her hands wrapped fiercely around the handle of her bladed jutte. "Hijikata-dono! STOP!" Yamazaki was before her in an instant, catching her by the wrists and digging his heels into the dirt as her momentum swung both of them in a wide circle. Hijikata shot a bewildered look at his sister while Migigawa, distracted by the unexpected scuffle, relaxed his guard for the briefest moment.

Wasting no time, Saito reared back and thrust both of his swords through the Hatamoto's chest at perpendicular angles. Migigawa's hazel eyes widened in shock and he gurgled as blood filled his lungs and bubbled over his lips. The metal conducted the cold winter air like electricity, chilling Migigawa from the inside out. His arms went completely numb and fell limply at his sides, his katana dropping from his weakened grasp. He met Saito's eyes with an incredulous glare that had no fire left in it.

Saito was breathing heavily, his breath like smoke before his face. His arms started to shake as more and more of Migigawa's weight hung on his blades. Finally, the Hatamoto's hazel eyes closed and he slumped, slowly sliding off of Saito's swords and hitting the ground with a snow-muffled _thud_. No one moved or spoke. In stunned silence, they stared together at the fallen Hatamoto whose blood was spreading like ink through the freshly fallen snow. A quiet clicking sound turned into a metallic rattle. The Hijikata siblings and Yamazaki tore their shocked gazes away from Migigawa and looked at Saito, whose scissored blades were shaking against each other.

Yamazaki was the first to move. Releasing Naomi's wrists, he approached Saito cautiously. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly, gripping Saito's right arm and forcing it down slowly. Saito continued staring at Migigawa. "He's dead." Yamazaki's matter-of-fact tone snapped Saito out of his numbness and he shook his head to clear it. "Yeah…" Lowering both swords, he took a deep breath and relaxed with a sigh. "I can't believe it's finally over," he muttered.

"Over?" Saito straightened sharply, casting a wary glance over his shoulder. Hijikata met his gaze with an icy glare. "You just killed _another _Hatamoto. You're a fugitive… You're a coward." A quiet growl vibrated in Saito's chest, but he said nothing. Looking away, he carefully cleaned his swords and sheathed them. With a deep breath, he turned and bowed deeply to the Demon Vice Commander, offering his daisho in surrender. "Migigawa Gorou challenged me to a duel. As the son of a samurai, I answered his challenge and killed him. Migigawa Yoshihito drew his sword against me. As a member of the Shinsengumi, I refused toflee from a fight. I am no coward, but I _have _killed two Hatamoto. For that, I will accept any punishment."

Hijikata stared in frustrated bewilderment. If nothing else, Saito's words had confirmed what Yamazaki had said before: Saito Hajime was a boon to the Shinsengumi. However, he was also a criminal and Hijikata could see no way of justifying amnesty for the murders of two Hatamoto. Sighing heavily, he glanced sideways at his sister. Seeing the jutte still tightly clenched in her hands, he froze and felt his frustration slowly transform in desperate fury. "My sister is the assassin…" he whispered, his voice barely audible above the soft sound of falling snow.

Naomi's eyes widened and she dropped her jutte in the snow, mortified that her brother had finally discovered her. "N-Ni-san, I-" "She is the assassin you have been so interested in finding," Yamazaki interjected. The other three turned shocked, questioning gazes on the spy, unsettled by his revelation. "You knew?" they demanded in unison. Hijikata looked at Saito sharply. "_You _knew?" he snarled. Saito stiffened again.

Yamazaki sighed and rolled his eyes. "He's known since they first met. He was keeping it a secret to protect her. What Captain Takeda witnessed at the Maekawa gate was Captain Saito trying to persuade your sister to stop the assassinations…and she finally agreed just a few minutes before Migigawa came here." The other three stared in mute dismay as Yamazaki explained. A renewed respect for the shinobi was mingled with a fresh terror of what other secrets he might know.

With a smirk, he met Hijikata's eyes and shrugged almost nonchalantly. "You can't afford to lose Captain Saito – _especially _now that you know about Yamaguchi Hajime. He's a native of Edo. He's the _perfect _candidate to end the uprising there." "I can't just let him go and pretend nothing happened here!" Hijikata objected heatedly. "In case you haven't noticed, there's a _dead Hatamoto _on the ground next to you!"

Yamazaki glanced down at the corpses with a frown. "I can take care of _these_," he offered quietly. Hijikata reached up and rubbed his forehead with a groan. "You want me to just…_ignore _what he's done and-" "For the sake of the _country_, yes," Yamazaki answered, his tone sharp. "There's no time to debate it. Captain Saito is needed in Edo as soon as possible!"

Hijikata hesitated a moment longer. Finally, with a black glare at Saito, he nodded. "You'll leave after Yamazaki-san sorts out _this _mess and explains the situation in Edo to you – and you will escort my sister to our home in Ishida." Naomi opened her mouth to object, but a cutting glare from her brother silenced her before she could speak. "I believe _both _of you need to disappear for a little while. I want you out of Kyoto by nightfall." Glancing once more at Yamazaki, he asked, "Will that give you enough time?" The shinobi nodded and Hijikata turned away without another word, disappearing down the stairs in a flurry of snow.

_...End Chapter VII_

_Deathwish_

**Historical notes**-

Pressure Points- During his drunken attack, Saito hit Naomi on pressure points to cause her to collapse and leave her unable to scream for help right away.


	8. Makenki

Author's Notes

As: Music! Music! "Sea Moods - Sailing from Isla to Uist - Welcome Home Grainne" by Connemara and "Cielo e Terra" by Nek (both versions are terrific)! A nice mix of Irish, Italian, and American for our Japanese story! XD

Suki: I suggest "Shades of a Revolution" and "Sound of Snow Falling" both by Iwasaki Taku from the Trust and Betrayal OST. Don't be surprised if I suggest "Snow" more than once. It's a beautiful piece.

As: Also have a holly jolly Kwanza, merry late Chanukah, Happy late Christmas and an early buon compleanno a Yamaguchi Hajime! X3 Oh! and a early Happy New Year!

Suki: And a very special thank you to our Anonymous reviewer :3

_Chapter VIII_

_**Makenki**_

Naomi watched her breath freeze, veiling the stars like tiny clouds. Neither she nor Saito relished the idea of staying below deck in the stuffy, overcrowded cabins, so they rested their elbows on the ship's starboard railing and looked down at their choppy, scattered reflections on the deep water below. "…The wind is good. We'll be there a day sooner than I expected," Naomi mused. Saito did not answer, but she had not expected him to. During the ten days and nights they had spent on the sea, they had scarcely even acknowledged each other's presence.

"I need to see my family when we get there," Saito muttered. Naomi glanced sideways at him and nodded, squinting as a cold breeze whipped past them. "How long has it been?" she queried. He surprised her with an answer. "Almost two years." She scowled down at her hands. "It doesn't bother you to be going back." She stated it as a fact, not a question. Saito studied her from the corners of his eyes. She didn't sound surprised, but her tone was bitter. Was she jealous?

"_Your _family seems rather interesting," he remarked. Naomi rested her chin on her hands. "You think so?" she asked unenthusiastically. Saito smirked. "I suspect that you and your brother inherited your _charming _personalities from your father." She glanced at him sharply. "What makes you say that?" she demanded. He chuckled and looked back at the water. "Hijikata-san mentioned your father once. He seemed nervous when thinking about him. Is he a frightening person?"

Naomi laughed. "Are you insinuating that my brother and I are frightening people?" "Insinuating? No. I'm saying it!" Naomi bit back another laugh and dangled her hands over the railing. "My father isn't _frightening_; he's just very _firm_." Saito nodded and drummed his fingers on the railing thoughtfully. "So I've heard. He didn't want you to learn _kenjutsu_." He shot a questioning glare at her, which she pointedly ignored. He could see the tension in her shoulders. "If your father forbade it, how did you learn to fight?" he pressed.

Several minutes slipped by with only the sound of the waves and the creaking ship. Saito refused to change the subject now that he had finally asked. Naomi's gaze was fixed intently on the dark water; he could see she was haunted by difficult memories. He could sympathize - and he could wait.

Realizing that he _was _determined to get an answer, Naomi took a slow, deep breath and closed her eyes. "When I was little, Ni-san was my best friend and my hero. I wanted to do everything he did. Even though he was much older than me, he never complained that I followed him everywhere - even to the Shieikan dojo. I barely learned anythingbefore Chichi-ue found out and forbade it, but sometimes Ni-san's friends from the dojo would come to our home to visit him. I convinced one of them to teach me _juttejutsu_ since Chichi-ue had not specifically forbidden it."

"That's an uncommon technique," Saito remarked. Naomi nodded. "We practiced with sticks in the garden. He gave me my _marohoshi jutte_ just before he…died." Saito's eyes narrowed. "Died?" he prompted. Naomi shook her head, a weary sort of pain darkening her eyes. "He suddenly became very ill…" Her voice was hushed. The loss of her childhood friend still weighed heavily on Hijikata Naomi. "What was his name?" Saito queried. "Saiseki Masaru," she whispered through clenched teeth.

Feeling oddly elated that she had confided in him, Saito looked out at the sea again. "What about you?" Naomi asked. He frowned. "What about me?" Turning to face him, Naomi twisted her lips into a vague semblance of a smile. "Don't I get to hear your story now that I've told you mine?" Saito glared sideways at her. "I don't recall agreeing to…" His words faded on the wind and he straightened. Yokohama harbor was rapidly taking shape on the dark horizon. He stepped back from the railing and stretched. "We should get our things. We'll be there shortly." Without another word, he turned to the cabin stairwell and disappeared below deck. Glaring after him, Naomi pushed herself away from the railing and followed. '_That was so unfair!_'

By the time they docked and disembarked, the rising sun was striking the rosy sky with golden spears of light. Saito didn't stop to admire the sunrise; he marched purposefully to the street and cleared his throat. "Which way is it to Ishida?" he queried. Naomi was practically running to keep up with his swift stride. "Can't that wait?" she called. He shook his head and slowed his step as they neared the bustling market. "No. The meeting is tomorrow. We don't have any time to waste. Which was is it to Ishida?"

Naomi set her jaw stubbornly. "Why can't I stay with you? I can help-" "Absolutely not!" Saito hissed, speeding up once more. Naomi hurried after him. "Why not?" she demanded. "Because you promisedthat you wouldn't do _that_ anymore," Saito growled. "I never promised!" she objected.

He glared at her and continued marching. "If you won't tell me how to get there, I'll just ask someone else," he muttered. Naomi quickened her pace and stepped in front of him, holding her hands up beseechingly. "Please, wait! I'm not ready to see them!" He glowered at her. "When_ will_ you be ready?" he grated. She shrugged uncertainly. "Maybe…after the meeting?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously and he bared his teeth in a silent snarl. She hastened to clarify. "I mean, after tomorrow! Whether or not you let me help, I want to wait!"

Saito studied her distrustfully. There was a desperate glint in her eyes. Why didn't she want to see her family? His answering silence stretched out for a brief eternity and he continued glaring at her, determined to either break her down or weasel a good excuse out of her. Gradually, he became more aware of the people moving around them. The streaming, chattering crowds filled the streets, but the people near Saito and Naomi carefully stepped around them, wary of the armed samurai and his companion.

Focusing once more on Naomi, Saito's scowl twitched with vague amusement. She was confused by the indistinct expression. He moved to step past her, pausing to whisper, "You might try to remember where we are and who you're with, Hijikata-dono. These people are not accustomed to women meeting a samurai's eyes. You _are _from an honorable family, aren't you?"

Naomi gaped and spun around to follow as he started walking again. Judging by the shock on her face, she hadn't even realized she was looking at him. She had grown far too comfortable with the Shinsengumi and men in general. A blush dusted her cheeks and she lowered her head to stare at Saito's feet as he led her through the market. Finally, after a long silence, she murmured almost inaudibly, "I'm sorry." Saito ignored her apology and kept walking.

When the crowds thinned and the streets narrowed, Naomi lifted her gaze and looked around curiously. She didn't recognize this part of Edo. "Where are we going?" she asked softly. "To visit family," Saito answered gruffly. Naomi's eyes widened. "But I-" "Not _yours_," he interrupted sharply. "Even if you're not ready to see yours, I've waited a long time to see mine!"

Startled, Naomi followed without argument. She was undeniably interested in meeting the Yamaguchi family and learning more about the enigmatic Saito Hajime, especially since he had dodged her question on the ship. Unsettled by her willingness, Saito led her to the outskirts of the city and then north, down a long, narrow road that led to a snow-covered estate surrounded by bare orchards. His pace slowed as they neared the house, anger and pride diminishing with each step. By the time they reached the house, all that remained was a distinct _dread_. After nearly two years of absence, Yamaguchi Hajime was finally home. What kind of reception awaited him?

Stepping onto the engawa, Saito lifted his hand to knock but the door slid open before he could. "OTOTO!" a deep voice shouted excitedly. An arm reached around his shoulders and he was pulled quickly into the house, the door snapping shut behind him. Naomi stared wide-eyed at the door, alone outside and too baffled to process what had just happened.

On the other side of the door, Saito stood stiffly in his brother's bone-crushing embrace. When he finally had his fill of trying to asphyxiate his younger brother, Hiroaki stood back and held him at arm's length, studying him with an approving grin. "You've grown!" he exclaimed. "And you've got a daisho!" He whistled under his breath and finally released Saito, who rocked unsteadily as he regained his footing. "Hello, Ni-san," he muttered awkwardly. "I'm home."

Hiroaki smirked and clapped him on the back. "Welcome home! Why so grim?" The amusement suddenly vanished from his face and his amber eyes - so like Saito's - widened with dismay. "They don't know you're here, do they?" He gripped Saito's shoulder painfully and started pulling him away from the door, but Saito shook his head. "No! Calm down, Ni-san. Migigawa-san is…" He paused, not certain how to say it. Hiroaki relaxed his grip slowly. "…He's gone, then? And Kakeru-san?" Saito nodded, bracing himself. Hiroaki's frown stretched into a grin once more and he clapped Saito on the back again. "Well done, Ototo! I take it Susumu-kun took care of the _details_?"

Saito gaped at his brother, bewildered by his optimistic response and shocked by the familiar way he referred to the captain of the Shinsengumi Intelligence Squad. "Y-yeah," he stuttered. Glancing over his shoulder, he finally realized that Naomi was no longer with him and looked back at his brother incredulously. "You shut her outside?" he hissed. Hiroaki gave him a confused look and pushed him out of the way of the door. "Who?" he asked as he slid the door open once more.

"Hijikata Naomi," Saito answered, relieved and amused to see her still standing outside, her face blank and her braided crown of black hair dusted with snow. "Um…" she said, still clearly at a loss. Hiroaki's eyes widened and he let out another whistle. "No _wonder _you got into so much trouble, Ototo! If I wasn't already married, I'd-" Saito grabbed his brother from behind and pulled him away from the door. "Shut up, Ni-san! Neither of us wants to know what you'd do!"

Hiroaki laughed loudly as his younger brother dragged him back into the house. Saito glared over his shoulder at Naomi, wondering whether it might be better to shut her outside again. She finally seemed to snap out of her shocked numbness and shook her head, scattering snow and blushing. Saito turned his glare on his brother, giving him a rough shove to the next room before turning back to Naomi with a grumbled apology. Smiling uncertainly, she stepped into the house.

After removing their shoes, Saito and Naomi followed Hiroaki's laughter and found him standing with another woman who turned to look at the two visitors with a warm smile. "Hajime-kun! It's been so long! How are you?" Saito gaped, clearly startled to see her. "Good! I'm good! Thanks! Uh…Keiko-san, you…you and…" Hiroaki's laughter redoubled and he wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders affectionately. "Didn't I tell you we were married?" he asked through tears of laughter. Saito's face burned and he shook his head. Keiko ducked her head shyly. "I never apologized for slapping you that time," she murmured. Hiroaki could barely breathe he was laughing so hard. Saito stood shrugged stiffly. "I don't care. I mean, you wanted to slap _him_, so… Why the hell did you marry him?" he sputtered.

Naomi had _never _imagined that Saito's family could be so informal and loud and _hilariously _dysfunctional. Lifting a hand to hide her own laughing smile, she peered into the adjoining room on the east and saw another tall man approaching from that engawa. He was much older than Hiroaki and Saito, but he had the same amber eyes and angular face. As soon as he entered the room where the other three stood, Saito spun to face him and sank into a deep bow. Naomi hesitantly offered a less intense bow.

The man glanced disinterestedly at Naomi before focusing his attention on Saito. "Stand up," he growled. Saito immediately straightened but kept his head bowed. "Chichi-ue…" His father's eyes narrowed and he reached under his jaw to lift his face. "Look at me." A shiver ran down Naomi's spine as memories of Saito's drunken attack surfaced in her mind. She banished the frightening thoughts and looked away from the father and son, but when she heard a loud slap she quickly looked up again.

Saito stared wide-eyed at his father, a red handprint already coloring his left cheek. "That's for fighting without permission," Yuusuke growled. He lifted his hand and struck his son again. "That's for running away," he continued. Saito accepted the abuse without a word. Yuusuke looked over his shoulder at his older son, who was standing in sudden silence behind his wife. "Hiroaki!" he barked. Straightening, Hiroaki hurried over and met with an unexpected strike of his own. "That's for forging that letter!" Yuusuke snarled. "You could have just asked! Morons!"

Without another word to his sons, Yamaguchi stepped past them and studied Naomi's shocked face. "And you are?" She quickly bowed again, this time lower. "My name is Hijikata Naomi. I'm honored to meet you!" The man's eyes widened almost imperceptibly for an instant. Nodding, he offered a bow of his own. "I am Yamaguchi Yuusuke. I am grateful to your brother for accepting my moron of a son and allowing him to serve the Shogun." Naomi kept her eyes lowered, suddenly _acutely _aware of etiquette. "I will tell him. Thank you, Yamaguchi-dono."

Keiko peeked around her father-in-law and gave Naomi a curious look. "You're the vice commander's sister? Then you're the one they thought Hajime-kun was-" "Keiko-san!" Saito interrupted, mortified. Keiko looked at him innocently. "What's wrong?" Saito's face flushed with humiliation and he glared at his brother. "How did you find out about that anyway? !" he demanded. "Did Yama-" "You know, Ototo…shouting out the name of a _spy _tends to make his job more difficult." Hiroaki was impervious to Saito's most poisonous glare. He gave his little brother a very self-satisfied smirk and then started laughing again.

Yamaguchi Yuusuke rolled his eyes and then rolled his shoulders. "As pleasant as this conversation is, I'm afraid I must interrupt. Hajime…how long do you plan to visit?" Saito shook his head. "I'm here on business. Tomorrow, I need to escort Hijikata-dono to her family's estate. I'm not sure when I'll be able to visit again." "Then you'll stay for dinner?" asked Keiko. "And spend the night?" Hiroaki added with a roguish wink.

With an uncertain glance at Naomi, Saito answered hesitantly, "I…suppose we can-" "Wonderful!" Keiko exclaimed. Hiroaki moved to clap his brother on the back but Saito dodged away just in time. "Hey! Yeah! We can make your favorite dinner!" Hiroaki teased. "Plain, hot soba, anyone?" Even Yuusuke managed to crack a smile when soba was mentioned. Saito was smiling, too. Despite all the anxious anticipation and uncertainty, it _was _good to be home.

The day was filled to the brim with stories, games, and food. For the Yamaguchi family, the unexpectedly festive day passed too quickly. When the sky began to darken, they gathered on the western engawa to watch the sunset behind snow clouds. Yuusuke and Saito played a thoughtful game of shogi while Hiroaki, sitting between the women, told outrageous stories about his and Saito's childhood. Stifling giggles behind one hand, Keiko tugged her husband's sleeve with the other. "Tell her about the slap!" "You're the one that slapped him," Hiroaki objected. "But you tell it so well!" Keiko insisted, her whine strangely reminiscent of Okita Souji's and therefore endearing.

With a dramatic sigh, Hiroaki nodded and Keiko clapped excitedly. Turning to Naomi, Hiroaki began the tale with a grin. "This may surprise you, but when I was younger, I was quite the lady's man!" Keiko giggled and so did Naomi - especially when Saito, upon realizing which story was being shared, looked up from the shogi game with a horrified expression.

"I had girls following me everywhere I went! Even when I was at school or in the dojo, they'd be waiting outside for me to finish!" With a groan, Saito forced his gaze back to the game and tried to ignore his brother. Naomi listened to the story with interest. Hiroaki chuckled. "Don't get me wrong - I _enjoyed _their attention for the most part, but sometimes it was just too much! I'm sure you know what I mean, right, Naomi-chan?"

Saito's head shot up again when his brother addressed Naomi informally, but Naomi smiled and nodded. She wasn't bothered at all by Keiko and Hiroaki addressing her as Naomi. They were so funny and friendly that it felt natural. Obviously unsettled, Saito stared blankly down at the shogi pieces. He was losing quickly to his father.

"Whenever my admirers got too attached, I'd send Hajime to tell them off." Naomi quirked an eyebrow questioningly and Hiroaki's grin broadened. "He _hated _doing it, but he could never say no. He's too nice for his own good. Even when he knows he's going to get in trouble, he'll do anything to help someone he cares about! Right, Ototo?" Saito grumbled noncommittally and began setting the pieces for a new round of shogi, having lost the first round in record time.

Biting back a laugh, Naomi silently agreed with his brother's assessment. Even when he _didn't _care much for a person, he willingly went out of his way to steer them in the right direction and keep them safe. He had done so many times for Naomi, even though she was an outright bitch to him when he did. "Saito-san is very kind," she murmured. Hiroaki's eyebrows shot up, and so did Saito's. Naomi ducked her head, embarrassed that she had admitted it out loud. She nervously gestured for Hiroaki to continue his story.

Casting a sly, knowing glance at his brother, Hiroaki began again. "Well, I knew Keiko was special from the start. She was too smart to be fooled by the petty excuses that worked on most girls, so I asked Hajime to tell her that I was seeing a friend of hers. I _had _gone out with that girl once or twice, but I didn't realize she had been engaged since the last time. When he told her, she knew he was lying. She demanded to speak with me, but he told her that if she wanted to say something to me, she could just say it to him and he'd pass it along. So…she _slapped _him in the _face _and told him to pass it along!"

Naomi gaped at Keiko, startled that she had done such a thing. "You slapped a samurai's son?" she demanded. Keiko smiled shyly and shrugged. "Well…if it was Hiroaki, I don't think I would have, but for some reason I just…wasn't scared of Hajime-kun. That sounds awful, doesn't it? But he would never hurt a girl or tell on one." Naomi turned her dismayed stare on Saito. He glared back at her over his father's shoulder. "Don't be a hypocrite," he growled quietly.

Keiko and Hiroaki turned to Naomi, their own expressions just as surprised as hers. Even Yuusuke glanced at her, his eyebrows raised questioningly. "You hit Hajime?" Naomi wished she could shrink and disappear. Her face warmed and she bowed her head in shame again. There was a brief quiet, and then both Hiroaki and Keiko filled the silence with laughter. They applauded, apparently overjoyed that another woman had struck their brother.

Saito stood sharply and pushed open the door. "Hey! Where are you going?" Hiroaki called. Saito glared sideways at him and stepped into the house. "I'm going to bed," he answered in a low grumble. "Why? Did you lose again already?" Saito didn't answer. His footsteps had already crossed to the other side of the house. Still giggling, Keiko reached around her husband to tap Naomi's shoulder. "You can share a room with me tonight. Hiroaki and Hajime will share their old room." "Yeah," Hiroaki concurred with a mischievous grin. "We don't want you two getting into _more_ trouble, do we?"

Naomi did not trust herself to say anything more until she and Keiko were in their room, changed into sleeping kimono and combing each other's hair. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself to speak once more, hoping to end the night on a better note. "So…if you slapped Haj - er, Saito-san, and if you were so angry at Yamaguchi-san…why _did _you marry him?" she queried clumsily.

Keiko smiled happily, unbraiding the last pleat in Naomi's hair and combing out the tangles. "I _was_ really surprised when he asked to see me again after that, but as it turns out, he was _thrilled _that I was brave enough to slap his brother. I guess he wanted a strong woman. It makes sense, I suppose. Their mother was like that, too. She was well-bred but very bold. She never hesitated to give her opinion. Maybe that's why, even though she was just a farmer's daughter, Yuusuke-san married her."

Frowning, Naomi glanced at their shadows on the papered window. "I take it that Yamaguchi-dono passed away some time ago?" Keiko nodded. "I never knew her. She died giving birth to their little sis… Oh! Oh, no!" The color suddenly fled Keiko's face and her eyes widened in horror. "I'm sorry! Please forget what I was saying, Naomi-chan! They _never_ speak of it! Hiroaki only told me after we were married!"

Naomi turned and smiled over her shoulder. "Don't worry, Keiko-san. I can keep your secret. I won't tell him that I know." Keiko heaved a sigh of relief and nodded. She put the comb away and, with a final smile to Naomi, blew out the lamp and climbed into her futon. Naomi slipped under her covers as well, shivering until her body warmed them. '_So, he had a little sister…and his mother died giving birth? It must have been terrible if they still never speak about it. Perhaps we have more in common than I thought._'

/\/\/\/\

In Hijikata's smoky, lamp-lit office, seven of the eight Shinsengumi captains sat around the vice commander's desk, listening as he read a letter addressed from Kondo. "…plans to escort the Shogun early next month. As far as patrols, I believe the double patrols, as currently scheduled, are sufficient. Please expect our return within the week."

Folding the letter, Hijikata scanned the faces of his captains and frowned. "The honor of guarding the Shogun is significant. Our abilities and loyalty are being recognized. This should _not_, however, be interpreted as an opportunity to celebrate or relax. The Shogun will not put his trust in men who are too confident in themselves." The captains nodded soberly, but not all of them could hide their pride. With a nod of his own, Hijikata gestured to the door. "See to your men and your duties."

Takeda, Tani, and Inoue stood and filed out of the office. Harada was the next to reach the door, but instead of leaving he slid the door shut again. Turning back to the others, he glared deliberately at Hijikata and folded his arms. "We need to talk." Hijikata glared right back at him. "We just did," he quipped. "Not about the letter," Harada retorted. "I want to talk about the Shieikan - and our _childhood friend_."

Hijikata's eyes widened and then narrowed. Okita, Todou, and Nagakura looked between the other two confusedly. "Who told you?" Hijikata demanded quietly. Harada smiled coolly. "He was a friend of mine at the Shieikan, wasn't he? Why would I need someone else to tell me?" "What are you two talking about?" Todou interrupted. Harada looked at the others and smirked. "We're talking about our friend from the Shieikan dojo - Saito Hajime."

Nagakura's eyebrows arched in surprise and he shot a questioning look at Hijikata. "What the hell is he talking about? We met Saito-kun here in Kyoto. Has he ever even been out of the city before this assignment?" "That's what _I'd _like to know," Harada growled. "Why did you tell that Hatamoto that we grew up with him?" Hijikata glowered at Harada, squaring his shoulders. "It's none of your business," he answered.

His reply only served to further incense Harada. Even Okita's usual smile had slipped and he gave the vice commander a suspicious look. "You told Migigawa-sama that Saito-kun was our friend?" "I can't help but notice that you address him as Saito-_kun_," Hijikata hissed. "Get out of my room."

Now all four of the captains from the Shieikan dojo were glaring at Hijikata. He returned the look darkly but offered no explanation. After a long, tense silence, Nagakura cleared his throat. "Where _is _that Hatamoto, anyway?" Hijikata's frown twitched for the briefest instant into a cold smile. "He finished his interviews and left," he replied calmly.

His friends knew him too well to fall for his deception. "Did he interview Captain Saito?" Nagakura pressed. Hijikata frowned. The others tensed. "You _lied _to keep the Hatamoto away from Saito-kun?" Okita demanded incredulously. Hijikata lifted his pipe and glanced at the window. "That's a yes," Todou mused, grinning now. "The Hatamoto never met with Saito-kun." Nagakura nodded and Okita frowned thoughtfully. "So he was the one Migigawa-sama wanted?" he queried.

The others, including Hijikata, stiffened. "What?" "You mean _Saito-kun _was the-" "Be _quiet_!" Hijikata snarled, glaring sharply at Todou. Todou clamped his mouth shut but glanced at Harada, who nodded. "I thought so. The Hatamoto was looking for _him_, and you lied to protect him. Did it ever occur to you that it might be a good idea to tell the rest of us? I didn't know what to say when that smug bastard asked me about it!" "What _did _you say?" Nagakura asked. Harada shrugged. "I lied my ass off and said we woke up early to practice together every morning."

"That wasn't much of a lie!" Okita laughed. Nagakura and Todou exchanged confused looks and then gaped. "You've been practicing with him?" Nagakura snarled. "Is that why he suddenly got so good?" Harada grinned. "He would've beaten you in that spar anyway, Shinpachi." "You back-stabbing _bastard_!" Nagakura shouted, leaping to his feet. Okita jumped up between them. "Calm down! We only did it because you all were so worried he was an insurgent!" "Well, maybe he was! And what do you mean "we?" You were training him, too?" Nagakura demanded, feeling the betrayal even worse than before.

"What we did was hardly training," Harada mused. "Before we started, I challenged Saito-kun to a duel with real swords. He could have easily beaten me if I hadn't caught him off guard." "What do you… How the hell could… I'm confused," Todou grumbled. "Are you saying that Saito-kun _is _an expert swordsman?" "Not an expert," Harada corrected. "He'd never trained with shinai before being assigned to the dojo."

"Holy shit," Nagakura sputtered. He turned his attention back to Hijikata, who had been sitting and smoking in suspicious silence. Eyes narrowing, the short-tempered, short-statured captain noted in a grating voice, "You don't seem too surprised by this, Hijikata-san." Hijikata's only answer was to lower his pipe and exhale a long stream of smoke. Nagakura was incredulous. "This doesn't bother you at _all_? Captain Saito Hajime _isn't _Saito Hajime! He isn't even from Kyoto! He might not even be a true samurai, and you don't _care_? The man has killed a _Hatamoto_!"

"Actually, he's killed _two _Hatamoto." All five men looked sharply to the window, startled but not surprised to see Yamazaki standing in the room, leaning against the window frame. They stared at him in silence for the few seconds it took his words to sink in. "Holy shit," Nagakura said again. Todou let out a nervous laugh. "You mean…both Migigawa-sama _and _his brother were…killed by…?" "Does Kondo-san know about this?" Okita demanded.

Hijikata gave Yamazaki a black glare. "Isn't your job to be _silent_?" he grated. Yamazaki shrugged nonchalantly. "My job is _intelligence_. It seemed _intelligent_ to let your friends know what's going on." "What the hell _is _going on?" Nagakura snapped. "Yeah, really. I think we'd _all _appreciate an explanation right now," Harada growled. Yamazaki looked at Hijikata. Hijikata fumed, smoke filling the room at a progressively faster rate. "…_Fine_," he muttered. "Captain Saito is originally from Edo. He _is _a samurai, but…he's left-handed."

Suddenly everything made sense. With wide-eyed astonishment, Nagakura was the first to speak. "I…thought he might be. Even when his right hand was injured, he had no trouble in the dojo." Harada nodded slowly. "You're right. He ate with his left hand, no problem. I didn't even think about it." Todou whistled quietly and shook his head. "Daaamn! That would explain why he never practiced with shinai before. No dojo I know of would accept a left-handed pupil."

"Except the Shieikan," Okita amended, smiling once more. "After all, that's where we met, isn't it? We trained together! Remember when he first showed up? Kondo-san didn't object even when he saw him holding the bokken wrong!" A small smile played over Yamazaki's lips and he met Hijikata's gaze briefly before offering a quick bow and vanishing from sight.

Hijikata looked back at his friends with a smirk. "Who tested him? I can't remember." "Oh, it was definitely Souji," Harada answered, amused. "Saito-kun showed up shortly after Kondo-san made him the assistant instructor!" "That's right!" Todou agreed, grinning excitedly. "Not even Kondo-san could beat him, but Saito-kun nearly did!" Okita waved his hands defensively. "Hey! That's not true! I was going easy on him!" "Yeah, right," Nagakura countered, his face finally relaxing into a grin similar to Todou's. "You would have lost if Kondo-san hadn't stopped the match! You two nearly killed each other!" "Who's to say I wouldn't have killed him first?" Okita objected. The others just laughed. Before long, they were all reminiscing about the Shieikan and their friendship with Captain Saito Hajime, the only left-handed samurai worthy to serve the Shogun.

/\/\/\/\

Morning dawned darkly over Edo, the sky cloaked with heavy clouds. Naomi helped Keiko prepare breakfast and then sat with the Yamaguchi family to eat. The atmosphere matched the weather - somber and gloomy - until Hiroaki sat up suddenly and pointed sharply at his brother with his chopsticks. "This is _your_ fault!" he growled. Saito glared at him. "What is?" "This - this _funeral_!" Hiroaki exclaimed, gesturing at the others. Saito rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

Hiroaki clicked his chopsticks like an angry bird. "You finally come home, after almost _two years_, and don't even stay long enough to celebrate your birthday, you cheap bastard! You'll be twenty next month, and-" Saito bristled visibly. "Shut up, Ni-san! It's not like I _planned _it this way!" Hiroaki scowled, unconvinced. "Sure. You just don't want to drink-" "Boys." One word from Yuusuke was all it took to silence the argument. His sons looked at him sharply, offended that he had called them boys but neither daring to talk back to him. Naomi muffled a laugh with a large bite of rice. Glancing at Keiko, she met the other woman's eyes and saw an amused sparkle in them.

In the wake of Hiroaki's outburst, the atmosphere lightened considerably. The weather, however, showed little improvement. Snow started falling heavily, the ashen clouds nearly hidden from sight by hectic white flurries. After breakfast, Saito bid his family farewell with muted difficulty and led Naomi through the snow to the city.

As they neared the snow-blurred buildings, Saito glared over his shoulder and cleared his throat. "How far is Ishida?" Naomi glanced briefly up at him before lowering her gaze modestly. "I'm not sure if traveling so far in this weather would be wise," she replied. Saito rolled his eyes and looked ahead again. "…Fine." She flashed an excited smile, but it faded when he spoke again. "You're _not _coming with me." "Why not?" she demanded. "I already told you yesterday," he growled. "And _I _told _you_-"

Saito cut her off with a sharp gesture and she pressed her lips into a thin, frustrated line. "I have very few details about this job," Saito explained. "No names and no idea how many there will be. Your brother asked me to take you to Ishida." "He didn't say anything about working with me," Naomi pointed out. Saito turned down a narrow alley and, when she followed, stopped and faced her suddenly with a dark glare. "He didn't _need _to say anything. You saw his face when he found out what you were doing in Kyoto. He does _not _want you doing this sort of thing."

Naomi folded her arms stubbornly. "You said yourself that you have no idea how many there will be, and you know nothing about them. Let me help you!" Saito laughed coldly. "Help? What could you possibly do? Flirt with them?" A furious blush colored Naomi's cheeks. "I don't _kill _with my _looks_," she hissed.

Saito's eyes widened. Her answer surprised him. They stared at each other for several minutes, both deep in thought. Finally, Saito glanced past her to the nearly muddy street beyond. "…The meetings are held at the Asayuu kimono shop." Lowering his gaze to her face once more, he fixed her with a cold, warning glare. "Don't tell them your real name!" Naomi smiled brilliantly and turned away with a wave. "I'm not an amateur! I'll be back soon!"

As soon as she was out of sight, Saito began agonizing over his decision to let her help. He paced and huffed and waited impatiently, each minute dragging by at an incredibly slow pace. Snow filled Naomi's footprints, but the muddy trenches from Saito's pacing stayed fresh. Half an hour passed, then an hour. Just as he was debating whether or not he should go after her, Naomi slipped back into the alley. He looked at her with undisguised relief and she quirked an ironic smile. "Was I gone _that_ long?" she teased. His worry vanished and his familiar glare returned. Naomi's smile turned smug. "There is a furnished room in the back of the shop. I found this there," she said, pulling a folded sheet of paper out of her haori sleeve and handing it to him.

Saito took the paper and scanned it quickly. "If that list is accurate, there could be as many as ten men at the meeting tonight," Naomi noted. Saito stared at the names on the paper, unsettled that he recognized none of them. "Are they all from Edo?" he wondered. Naomi shrugged uncertainly. "The shopkeeper is from Satsuma. It's possible the others are, as well." Saito gave her a stern frown. "How do you know-" "I just asked about his accent, Saito-san. I didn't _flirt_," she interrupted in an exasperated tone.

He smirked and folded the paper, tucking it into his own haori sleeve. "How did you get into that room?" he asked. She scowled at him. "I waited until he was busy with another customer. He didn't even notice. And he _wasn't _with me," she grated. Saito chuckled, amused by her defensive tone. "He didn't suspect anything when you left?" She rolled her eyes. "Business men don't question paying customers." Saito was grinning broadly now. "Oh, really? What did you buy?" Her scowl darkened and she looked away from him. "A gift for my little sister," she grumbled, pulling a small bundle wrapped in yellow paper out of her other haori sleeve.

Saito quirked an eyebrow, his grin fading. "What is it?" he asked again, genuinely curious. Naomi sighed and shrugged, returning the small gift to her sleeve. "A new obijime. She loves yellow." Saito blinked, surprised that anyone in the Hijikata family could like such a bright color. "What's her name?" he queried. Naomi pursed her lips and gave him a sarcastic glare. "Are you more concerned about my family or the shop?"

Saito straightened sharply, embarrassed by his curiosity. It was Naomi's turn to smirk again. She leaned against a wall and straightened her haori. "Her name is Kiseki. She's twelve years old," she explained. Saito felt winded by the unexpected answer. '_My sister would have been twelve last spring,_' he mused. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Alright. The meeting should start an hour after dark. I'll go in alone, and you-"

A sharp objection hissed between Naomi's clenched teeth, but Saito continued in a slightly harsher tone. "You've _never _worked with another person, and never in a direct attack. I'll go in alone and you wait outside. If any of them try to escape, you can take care of them." "What if you need help?" she pressed. He glared darkly at her. "If I can't handle them, then you _run_. Under _no _circumstances are you to put yourself in danger! Understood?" Naomi nodded slowly and looked down at her feet. "I understand." Satisfied, Saito glanced up at the gray sky. "We still have a few hours before dark. Let's get something to eat and find a place to stay tonight. We'll go to Ishida tomorrow."

/\/\/\/\

The meeting commenced precisely one hour after dark. The shopkeeper ushered the last of his guests into the back room and surveyed the street warily before closing the door and extinguishing the lights in the store. Saito waited until the door to the back room closed before silently opening the front door and slipping inside. He chose his footing carefully, avoiding noisy floorboards as he crept to the back. The silhouettes of eight men sat in a circle, their low voices decidedly angry. Leaning closer to the door, Saito listened to their conversation.

"This is the third meeting he's missed! I don't think it's too bold to question where his loyalties lie!" "Don't be a fool. Nagase-san would never betray us!" "He _has _been missing for a while. Perhaps his loyalties aren't the issue. Has anyone heard from him?" "You…can't be serious. You think he was discovered?" "He was our main contact with the Chinese. Maybe he was on the ship when it sank. Regardless, we can't take many more losses. I think it's time we started discussing other options." "I still think Kyoto offers the best-"

Saito had heard enough. These men were definitely the Ishin that Li Shu had told him about months before - the Ishin that Yamazaki feared could start an uprising in Edo. Sliding the door open, Saito met the startled gazes of the men with a cold glare. "Who the hell are you?" the nearest man demanded. "I am Saito Hajime," he answered, drawing his sword and leveling it with the man's chest. "It's the Shinsengumi!" another man shouted. Saito charged into the room, the move that ended Serizawa's life ending two more before the bewildered Ishin gathered their wits and drew their swords.

The men nearest the window threw it open and fled. Cursing under his breath, Saito caught the third man trying to escape and threw him back into the room, shattering the window frame in the process. He shoved his katana through the man's throat before he could stand and yanked it back out as he spun to face the other Ishin. The two who _had _managed to slip out the window were Naomi's problem now. Since she wanted them so badly, she could have them. _He_ still had three others to take care of.

One man stood calmly by the door, blocking the exit and waiting patiently to engage Saito in battle. Another was circling slowly to the wall farthest from Saito. The last man was charging wildly, blades flailing carelessly. A stray blow knocked the room's one lantern to the floor and ignited its paper box. Thin streams of smoke began to curl in the air as the crazed Ishin continued to wave his swords about like a cyclone. Though he did manage to inflict a few superficial wounds on Saito's forearms, he dealt just as much damage to himself.

Infuriated by the man's complete lack of ability and the time he was wasting, Saito ducked away from his confused onslaught and thrust his wakizashi through the man's back, nearly losing it in his thick ribs. In irritation, he kicked the twitching body off his blade and turned again. Already the second man was before him, exhibiting more skill than his fallen comrades but nothing to match Saito's talent for killing. His blade grazed Saito's neck, drawing an incredibly thin line of red on the skin. Saito leaned back, spun, and cut the man's head and right arm off with one blow. Shaking blood off his swords, he faced the last man with an impatient snarl. "Are you going to run like a coward or embarrass yourself with poor fighting?"

The Ishin's dark eyes met Saito's and he smiled coolly. "My name is Kobayashi Kohei," he stated proudly. "I don't need your name," Saito retorted. Still smiling, Kobayashi launched himself at Saito. They locked blades, the four swords clattering and grinding noisily. Twisting the blades sharply, the Ishin succeeded in jerking Saito's wakizashi out of his hand, but his own wakizashi fell to the floor as well.

Saito stepped back to free his katana. Kobayashi grinned and both men swung their blades, clashing and locking again. Saito pushed with all his might, forcing the sharp edge of his sword steadily closer to Kobayashi's throat. "Is that shoulder bothering you?" the rebel queried suddenly. His question baffled Saito, who stopped pushing long enough for Kobayashi to ram his katana's sheath against Saito's left shoulder.

The sheath struck with enough force to dislocate Saito's shoulder with an audible _pop_. Saito recoiled, his sword dipping towards the floor in his rapidly numbing left hand. '_An iron sheath?_' He changed hands quickly, but barely lifted his katana in time to parry the Ishin's next attack. His opponent now had a distinct advantage. He pushed Saito against the wall, pressing their crossed blades forward with two hands while Saito struggled to hold them back with just his right.

When Kobayashi leaned forward, leering triumphantly, Saito threw his left fist into the man's face with a grimace. The Ishin took the full force of the blow and twisted sharply, his katana slicing through Saito's right side as the two men stumbled away from each other. Saito swung his blade again. In one fluid motion, Kobayashi ducked away from Saito's attack, picked up his discarded wakizashi, and came up behind the Shinsengumi captain.

Saito dropped quickly to one knee and rolled away, barely avoiding the shorter wakizashi but not fast enough to evade the longer katana. The blade slashed his left arm below the shoulder. When he regained his footing, hot blood slid down his arm and dripped onto the tatami. The Ishin's cool smile stretched into a wide grin. Saito scowled and pressed his right hand over his dislocated shoulder. Hissing through a grimace, he forced the joint back into its socket and staggered. Shards of static distorted his vision; through the haze he saw Kobayashi shift and prepare to launch a fresh attack.

Aware that prolonging the fight would only put him at a greater disadvantage, Saito clenched his teeth and forced both arms up, taking the stance for his deadliest attack. The samurai studied each other in silence. The tatami below the overturned lamp ignited and an eerie red glow lit the combatants' faces. Blood tapped the smoldering tatami and Saito lunged forward. His sword landed too low, piercing Kobayashi's belly and the wall. As the sword hit wood, Saito's shoulder dislocated again. He buried his pain in an angry howl, yanking his katana free with his right hand and ramming the hilt into the man's chest. Kobayashi exhaled sharply, the air suddenly forced from his lungs.

Saito stumbled backwards and Kobayashi slid down the wall, hitting his knees and coughing thickly. Blood ran from his mouth. His face contorted with rage. Lifting the iron sheath of his katana, he heaved it at Saito's head. The sheath struck just above his right eye. His vision went green as an inverted image of blood slid down his face.

With a sudden burst of reckless energy, the Ishin charged Saito and caught him across the throat with his arm. Saito hit the ground and gasped for air through his bruised windpipe. "Stand up," Kobayashi hissed. Saito was already pushing himself to his feet. He glowered at the Ishin and raised his katana once more. "_Shut _up," he rasped.

Fire licked the walls and crept up to the rafters. Smoke and flames ventured through the open doorway into the shop, greedily devouring bright silk and dark wood with equal relish. The cold air at Saito's back competed valiantly against the angry heat of the blaze, but it could do nothing to quench the flames or stop the fight.

With angry shouts, the two men charged again, completely heedless of their injuries. Saito ducked at the last moment and swept his left leg under Kobayashi, knocking him off his feet. The Ishin hit the ground loudly and choked on a mouthful of blood. "Stand up," Saito growled, glaring with just his left eye. As the Ishin climbed to his feet, Saito stepped back and pointed his blade at him. Kobayashi cast a fleeting glance over Saito's shoulder at the window, his angry expression relaxing slightly. "I hope your _pet _puts up this much of a fight when I'm through with you," he taunted.

Saito stiffened, focusing quickly on the energies and sounds around the burning shop. He could no longer sense the two Ishin who had fled, but he wasn't sure where Naomi was, either. Returning his attention to Kobayashi, he met the man's gaze with a flinty glare. "You're wasting my time. Fight and die!" Kobayashi laughed coldly and lifted his katana in a mocking salute.

They collided with crushing force. Sweeping his sword in from the side, Saito redirected the Ishin's blade. Kobayashi's katana missed his chest and bit into his right side again instead. Saito's katana struck Kobayashi's ribs just below his lungs and snapped at the hilt. Choking back his pain, the Ishin pulled his blade tightly and twisted, cutting deeper and dragging a ragged cry from his enemy. Saito threw the hilt of his broken sword in the man's face. Kobayashi jerked his sword out of Saito's flesh and slammed the flat of the blade against his head.

Saito collapsed. Overwhelmed by excruciating pain, his thoughts turned once more to the woman that he hoped was still waiting, unharmed, outside. He blinked blood out of his eyes and glared up at the Ishin. Recalling his first fight with Naomi, he delivered a sharp kick and landed the blow directly between his assailant's legs. Kobayashi choked and crumpled. While the Ishin was preoccupied with his new pain, Saito grabbed his opponent's fallen katana and pushed himself unsteadily to his feet.

Kobayashi stood a moment later, retching dryly. "B-bastard!" he croaked. Saito lifted his sword and Kobayashi met his eye with a black look. Forgetting his own pain in the desire to inflict more suffering on Saito, the Ishin ran and spun, throwing his fist in Saito's face with all his might. He struck Saito's already injured right eye and knocked him to the ground. Wheezing, Kobayashi kicked Saito's injured side roughly. Saito coughed up blood, choking each time he tried to breathe. Blood was pooling around him and soaking into the tatami beneath him. He no longer had the strength to muster a glare. Kobayashi lifted his sword and held the blade over Saito's chest. "This is the end!" he shouted.

Time slowed to an agonizing crawl. Despite the fire that raged around them, Saito's limbs were cold and his vision was darkening. Distorted voices cried out and fell silent. Numbness enveloped him. He never felt the blade pierce him and wondered vaguely if he was already dead. Beyond the blood and smoke and death in his eyes, he saw a pale light that wasn't fire. He reached for it with his right hand and touched something soft before losing all sensation and sinking into black dreams.

His hand dropped weakly to his chest, leaving bloody fingerprints on Naomi's cheek. "S-Saito-san! Wake up!" She bent over him and listened carefully. He was breathing, but barely. She pushed him onto his left side and slapped his back until he coughed up the blood blocking his airway. "Saito-san!" Still, he didn't respond. Biting her lower lip, Naomi hurried to catalogue his more serious injuries. There was a deep gash in his right side, a shallow cut on his neck, and several wounds on his arms and legs. His lower lip was split and his right eye was swollen shut. His left arm was twisted at an odd angle and felt limp. He was beaten and broken.

Time was running out. Naomi lay down in front of him, pulling him over her as she rolled onto her stomach. When his whole weight was over her, she pushed herself onto her hands and knees and finally, slowly, to her feet. His blood soaked rapidly into her clothes, mixing with the blood from the men she had killed and the blood from an injury she had sustained in her right arm. She held him tightly with the left while balancing him precariously with the right.

Careful to dodge the flames on her way out, she dragged Saito out of the burning building and into a nearby alley just in time to avoid the investigating neighbors. When they were safely out of sight, she began shredding his haori and tying strips of the material tightly over as many of his wounds as she could. Then, tying his left arm to his side to keep it from moving, she lifted him again. She was already gasping painfully and struggling to keep their combined weight over her buckling knees. "Saito…san?" If not for the faint tickle of his breath on her neck, she might have thought he was already dead. Bracing herself, she lurched forward and carried him past the inn where they had decided to stay, heading instead for a clinic she had passed earlier that day.

Saito was losing more and more blood; so was Naomi. In one last burst of desperate strength, she heaved him onto the engawa of the clinic and knocked loudly before collapsing gracelessly to wait. Sleepy footsteps approached the door and a low voice spoke as the shoji slid open. "This had better be serious or - oh!" The doctor was more than a little surprised to see the two bloodied bodies on his doorstep. It was serious. Naomi looked up, took a deep breath, and started shaking uncontrollably. "Sensei, please! He's dying!"

Adequately persuaded, the physician rushed to help her stand and carry Saito into a warm room with a clean futon where they laid him down for treatment. "Katsu! Bring water!" he shouted. He was answered by a flurry of footsteps and the soft cry of a baby. Cursing mildly, the doctor looked at Naomi and gestured with his chin to the door. "The kitchen is straight down the hall. Explain his injuries to Katsu and help her gather what we need. She'll tell you where everything is. Hurry!"

Nodding, Naomi jumped to her feet, swayed as a wave of dizziness washed over her, took a deep breath, and ran. In the kitchen she found a tall woman setting a pot of water over the fire. "K-Katsu-dono?" she gasped. The woman glanced at her, honey eyes widening when she saw her blood-soaked kimono. "No time for hot water, then? Take this," she ordered, filling another deep pot with water and handing it to Naomi. Staggering back into the room, she delivered the cold water and was immediately sent back to the kitchen.

When Naomi returned, Katsu gestured to a row of baskets and barrels. "Explain while you work. There are bandages in the far left basket." Naomi ran to the basket and pulled out several rolls of white cloth. "He's a samurai," she began. "Sword wounds?" Katsu demanded. "Yes," Naomi confirmed. "Medicines are in the red basket. Just take the whole thing. I'll bring the hot water in a few minutes."

Naomi hurried back to the room where the doctor tended Saito. He had cut around her makeshift bandages and stripped off the tattered remains of Saito's kimono, leaving him in nothing but his bloody hakama. While they waited for the water, Naomi followed the doctor's orders as best she could, applying pressure and temporary bandages to the less serious wounds while he rinsed and stitched Saito's side. When he finished, Naomi followed his directions to apply the medicine and then they wrapped bandages around Saito's torso.

The baby in the other room was wailing pitifully when Katsu finally brought the hot water. She deposited it in a rush, hardly even looking at the injured samurai before running to fetch her child. The doctor took a deep breath and tied off the stitches he had sewn into Saito's left arm. "She's just two months old," he explained, gesturing for Naomi to medicate and bandage the wound while he moved to the next one. A tiny smile flickered over his face and then vanished as he cleaned his patient's face and studied the wounds around his eye with deep concentration.

Within an hour, Saito was cleaned, bandaged, and his arm was relocated in a sling. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, the young doctor sat back and looked at Naomi. Finally noticing the tear in her bloodstained sleeve, he peered closer and frowned. "Are you injured, too?" Too tired to speak, Naomi shrugged and then winced. Nodding to himself, the physician pulled out another futon and gestured for her to sit. He cleaned, stitched, and bandaged her wound without another word.

When he finished, he gathered up the bloodied rags that lay strewn around the room and pushed himself to his feet. "I'll get tea," he murmured, carrying the gruesome bundles out of the room and leaving Naomi alone with Saito. He was barely recognizable with his face half hidden under bandages. '_I should have gone in sooner._' The shock was finally making way for coherent thought. Tears prickled her eyes and she bit her lower lip. '_This is all my fault! If he dies…it's my fault!_'

The doctor returned a few minutes later with two cups of tea. "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Doctor Toshiaki Sohma. Here." He handed a cup of tea to Naomi and sat to sip his own. Naomi could only stomach a little before she had to set it down. "I…I left our things at the inn. I can pay you tomorrow," she stammered. Toshiaki shook his head. "Don't worry about that right now. Drink. It'll help you relax." She obediently lifted her cup again, letting the steam warm her face. "Sensei?" "Mm?" "Will he…be okay?" she queried tremulously. Toshiaki sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I don't know. His wounds are severe. _If_ he wakes up - if he _lives_ - there is still no guarantee that he will recover completely."

She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. "Sensei, please help him!" she begged, bowing deeply to the young doctor. Toshiaki smiled grimly down at her and took her unfinished tea. "I promise to watch him with you and give him my best care. You are welcome to stay here as long as necessary. Please try to get some sleep."

/\/\/\/\

Saito lay still with his eyes closed for a long time. He felt constant waves of pain; he moaned when another crashed over him. He slowly forced his left eye open only to shut it again immediately. The light made the pain worse. A dull beating sound was drawing steadily closer. Recognizing the sound as approaching footsteps, Saito struggled once more to open his eye but abandoned the attempt when the pain redoubled. Simply _breathing _hurt like hell. He wondered briefly if he had, in fact, visited hell. After all, he vaguely remembered dying.

The approaching footsteps finally stopped next to him. "Where am I?" Saito whispered hoarsely. "Home," replied a deep, familiar voice. "Is he awake?" called a voice that was not familiar. "Yes," Yuusuke answered. Trying to think past his disorienting pain, Saito listened to the new set of approaching footsteps and determined that he was lying in his room at his family's estate. The unknown man who had called to his father now entered from the hall and knelt on his other side. "Um…it's…a pleasure, I guess, to finally meet you. I am Doctor Toshiaki Sohma. I'm…your sister's husband."

Saito didn't know how to react. Was he really alive? Was he really home? Was his sister really married to a doctor? Toshiaki gingerly turned Saito's head against the pain in his neck and forced his left eye open. Saito hissed between clenched teeth, but Toshiaki ignored his pain. "Can you see me clearly?" he asked. Saito glared venomously at the gentle-faced man. "Yes! Get your hands off me!" he croaked. Toshiaki released him and Yuusuke chuckled. "Be polite, Hajime. He saved your life." Saito brought his right hand to his face and felt bandages covering his right eye, most likely because of either the iron sheath or the Ishin's fist. He dropped his hand and started to sigh but stopped and coughed instead.

"Is he awake?" called another voice, this one familiar. "Yes," Yuusuke answered again. Eager footsteps came pounding down the hall and skidding into the room. "You lying son of a-" "Hiroaki," Yuusuke interrupted with a growl. Saito coughed again when he tried to laugh. "I _am _alive, aren't I?" he rasped. Hiroaki knelt by Yuusuke, received a slap, and grumbled under his breath, "Amazingly enough." "You have incredible stamina, Hajime-kun," Toshiaki remarked. "Naomi-chan will be thrilled to know you're in your usual spirits," Hiroaki added.

Toshiaki began checking Saito's numerous injuries, testing his joints and stitches. Saito wondered if his new brother-in-law was torturing him on purpose. "Is she all right?" he croaked. "Who? Naomi-chan?" Saito clawed blindly at his brother with his right hand. "Yes, moron! Where is she?" "Mm. She's out with Keiko and Katsu getting groceries." Saito relaxed and coughed again. '_I'm glad she's okay. Hijikata-san would kill me if she was hurt._'

While Toshiaki checked the rest of Saito's numerous injuries, he spoke as if catching up with an old friend. "Few could survive the _shock_ your injuries caused, much less the injuries themselves. You're fortunate. Aside from some scars and possibly weakened sight in your right eye, I don't think there will be any permanent damage."

A distant door slid open and women's voices chattered happily in the front room. Toshiaki's hands finally stopped prodding. "Don't move too much or you'll reopen your wounds. The best medicine for now is rest." "Yeah. Just groan loudly if you need anything," Hiroaki added with a chuckle. The voices in the far room quieted. "Where did they go?" Keiko wondered aloud. "We're in here," Hiroaki and Toshiaki called in unison.

There was a pause, and then a baby giggled. A rain of running feet came rushing down the hall. "Is he awake?" demanded Katsu, skidding into the room with her baby in her arms. Keiko and Naomi nearly collided with her as they raced to Saito's futon. Yuusuke chuckled again and nodded. Saito slowly forced his left eye open once more and studied the excited faces above him. Father, brothers, sisters, Naomi…baby? He stared at the giggling infant in his sister's arms, too confused to connect the dots. "…Baby?" he whispered hoarsely.

His seven visitors burst into laughter - even the baby. Katsu scooted closer to her younger brother and lifted her tiny child so he could see better. "Her name is Teru! Isn't she adorable?" Katsu didn't need her brother to answer; she was clearly enamored of her child regardless of anyone else's opinion. Saito gave his new niece a weak smile and hesitantly shifted his gaze around the circle of faces once more. They were all smiling. No one was angry or scared or sad. Never before had Saito been in such incredible pain yet felt such a comforting peace. "Thank you," he murmured, closing his eye again and drifting back to sleep.

…_End Chapter VIII_

_Competitive Spirit_

**Historical notes**-

The forged letter- The letter Hiroaki forged was historically written by Yuusuke, Saito's father. It was to a man named Yoshida who owned a Dojo in Kyoto. It was said that Saito stayed with him after he fled Edo after the killing of the Hatamoto.

Yamaguchi Masu and the little Sister- There wasn't much know about Yamaguchi Masu, Saito's mother. All that was known was that she was the daughter of a farmer. Since there is no know death date, we have her having died during child birth. There is no record of a fourth Yamaguchi child. We added that there was a little sister who died before receiving her name. If I remember my notes correctly…in those days infants didn't receive their name until they were 7 days old…so the little sister died before she was a week old.

Hijikata's lie and the Shieikan Dojo- Historically, Saito Hajime had connections to the core Shinsengumi members before the Shinsengumi formed. It was at Kondo's dojo the Shieikan. With the way our storyline developed Saito knowing the Shieikan members before the Shinsengumi wouldn't work out. So we add this to pay homage to the actually history between Saito and the Shieikan members.

Toshiaki Sohma- Katsu, the oldest of the three Yamaguchi children married Toshiaki Sohma, a doctor from the Mito Clan. It's said that he opened a hospital in Edo in 1862 and that he an Katsu were married around this time. The couple had four children. Two girls and two boys. Teru was said to have been born on October 7th, 1863, making her about two months old when Saito is in Edo.


End file.
